Dans l'ombre (traduction de In the shadows )
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Trafalgar Law, membre de la famille Donquixote, se prostitue le temps de ses études. Ses plans sont simples : travailler jusqu'à la fin de ses études puis devenir le médecin de la famille, tout en étant l'amant de Doflamingo. Ses plans se compliquent un peu après l'arrivée d'un nouveau client : un assassin infame nommé Eustass "Captain" Kidd. KidXlaw / DoflamingoXLaw
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, alors, avant tout, je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire puisqu'elle appartient à Mai Kusakabe. C'est un UA originairement disponible en Anglais ou Espagnol. J'aimais beaucoup cette histoire et je me disais que c'était dommage que ce genre n'existe pas en Français alors j'ai demandé le droit de la traduire et, vu que je suis là, j'ai eu le feu vert :D**

**D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop les UA mais celui-ci est certainement l'exception qu confirme la règle. De plus, je trouve que les perso ne sont pas trop OOC alors ça va :)**

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère n'avoir pas laissé trop de fautes (pas tapé moi T_T) mais on va dire que j'ai un****e excuse parce qu'il est tard, hein?**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Heart

Les jours fériés et les vacances d'été encore plus, sont des périodes chéris par presque tous les étudiants, quelques soit le niveau de leurs études. Et les moments les plus appréciés, pour ceux assez âgés pour en profiter, sont les vendredis et les samedis soirs, à n'importe quel moment de l'année.

Mais, bien sûr, chaque règle à ses exceptions et, dans ce cas particulier, l'exception s'appelait Trafalgar Law. Oh, Law adorait les vacances et les jours de fêtes, le problème était que, ces jours-là, il devait travailler, précisément les susnommés vendredi et samedis soirs.

De nombreux étudiants universitaires, parmi lesquels quelques camarades de Law, avaient un emploi à temps partiel pour gagner un peu d'argent, que ce soit en donnant des cours particuliers ou en travaillant dans un bar les week-ends. L'un de ces jobs n'était pas suffisant pour Law, comme il n'avait pas de parents qui pourraient le soutenir financièrement ou lui payer ses études. Law devait payer ses études, le loyer de son appartement et toutes les dépenses qu'il pouvait avoir et il n'avait qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir.

En d'autres termes, ces jours où la plupart des gens sortaient et s'amusaient, Trafalgar Law se prostituait.

Sa situation n'était pas aussi mauvaise que la phrase précédente pourrait le suggérer. Entrer dans la profession avait été, relativement, son propre choix. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais pas du tout, il détestait et méprisait la plupart de ses clients mais il n'était pas forcé d'être là.

La situation de Law était différente de la plupart des personnes de sa profession, spécial, vous pourriez dire.

Law était né dans l'un des quartiers les plus défavorisés de Sabaody, Groove 11, un lieu où les autorités de prenaient pas la peine d'intervenir trop souvent et où les gens survivaient comme ils pouvaient. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient tous des délinquants, comme les gens des autres quartiers de la ville le pensaient. Le père de Law travaillait dans une compagnie de construction et sa mère était coiffeuse. Mais, quand le garçon avait dix ans, ses parents moururent dans un accident de voiture provoqué par le fils d'un important homme d'affaire qui avait simplement dû payer une compensation monétaire à la ville.

Law fut mis dans un orphelinat d'où il s'échappa deux mois plus tard, l'endroit ressemblant plus à une prison pour mineurs et retourna dans le quartier où il avait grandi. Là, il rencontra un homme Donquixote Doflamingo qui décida de le prendre avec lui, comme il le faisait avec tous les enfants qu'il appréciait. Et, par « apprécié », il n'entendait rien de sexuel.

Doflamingo était un homme d'une grande influence et une réputation douteuse et son organisation était des plus singulières qu'il y avait. Pour en faire parti, une fois que vous aviez atteint les 18 ans, bous deviez apporter une contribution, quelque qu'elle soit. Il y avait certaines personnes qui travaillaient directement dans l'organisation, ayant habituellement un emploi comme couverture pour justifier leurs salaires et cacher ce qu'il faisait réellement, mais la plupart de ses membres étaient ce qu'ils appelaient « autonomes ». Ils pouvaient être prostitués ou vendre toutes sortes de choses et, de leurs bénéfices, ils donnaient une certaines quantités :

70 °/° s'ils vivaient au manoir de Doflamingo ou 50°/° s'ils vivaient dans leur propre appartement.

Law avait fait ses comptes et avait décidé que c'était plus rentable pour lui de vivre dans son « propre chez lui ».

Travailler en Aout, et en été général, avait des avantages et des inconvénients. Le principal avantage était que, étant en été la nuit était chaude mais, en même temps, c'était le moment le plus frais de la journée et vous pouviez rester dehors avec un confort relatif, pas comme en hiver, quand il faisait si froid que vous ne pouviez plus sentir vos propres pieds. Le principal inconvénient était que la quantité de personnes ivres, et généralement en état d'ébriété, augmentait considérablement.

Law murmura une autre insulte dans sa barbe, trop faible pour que quiconque pût l'entendre, et réalisa un geste très impoli avec son majeur à l'homme actuellement chancelant loin de lui. Heureusement, le dit-homme était dos à lui et ne remarqua rien. Bien que Law doutât qu'il aurait été capable d'identifier le geste s'il l'avait vu.

Appuyant son dos contre le mur, le jeune homme s'occupa en pensant et murmurant le plus possible de choses offensantes et dégradantes qu'il le pouvait tout en essayant de trouver une position dans laquelle son cul ne serait pas trop douloureux. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre beaucoup plus puisqu'accepter ce genre de choses était sa façon de compenser la liste d'actes qu'il refusait de faire dans son travail. Après tout, Law trouvait un certain degré de plaisir dans ce genre de souffrances. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce type avait exagéré. Et cet idiot ne serait pas capable de trouver une prostate même en ayant une carte.

Peut-être qu'il devrait ajouter les types trop ivres pour articuler une phrase compréhensible a sa liste.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant lui et, avec un grand effort, Law quitta le confort relatif du mur et s'approcha de la fenêtre côté conducteur ? Comme il s'approchait, l'homme aux cheveux noirs nota que c'était une voiture de luxe.

La vitre fut abaissée et le regard de Law se fixa sur son éventuel nouveau client ou, plus précisément, sur ses caractéristiques que la faible lumière ambiante lui permettait de voir : cheveux rouges, d'apparence jeune, front plissé dans un froncement de sourcil, son nez semblait avoir été cassé en plusieurs endroits, il n'avait pas de sourcil ou ils étaient trop clairs pour être remarqués et il portait du rouge à lèvre et de l'eyeliner.

_Hey, j'ai vu des choses plus étranges. _

« Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Law, ses lèvres s'étirant en un demi-sourire qu'il avait largement pratiqué.

Une fois qu'il fut plus près, Law remarqua que le roux était très attirant.

Les clients attirants sont une rareté.

_Quel est le piège ? _pensa Law amusé. _Il y avait toujours piège avec les hommes attirants. _

_Es-tu Heart ? demanda le roux et le sourire de Law s'agrandit légèrement.

_En personne.

Law était dans le métier depuis un long moment maintenant et il avait acquis une certaine réputation qui lui épargnait la tâche de chercher des clients, la plupart du temps.

_Alors tu peux m'aider ? dit 'homme en cheveux flamboyants, souriant si largement que cela rappela à Law celui de son patron par sa taille et sa folie.

Le roux sortit de la voiture et Law remarqua que l'homme était plus grand que lui et bien plus musclé. Law retint un frisson, se refusant de se faire des prévisions basées sur l'apparence de l'homme. Quand un homme est attirant et a un beau corps, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'il était bon au lit et il pouvait citer certains de ses clients pour prouver cela.

Ses yeux dévièrent vers la main gauche de l'homme.

_Pas d'alliance. Cela n'exclue pas l'hypothèse de la petite amie trompée convaincue de son hétérosexualité. _

_Je refuse d'avoir des relations sexuelles sans préservatifs. Je ne fais pas de fellation et si tu essayes de m'attacher d'une quelconque manière, je te couperai les couilles et te les enfoncerai dans la gorge, l'informa Law d'un ton neutre.

Ce discours avait fait fuir certains de ses clients potentiels mais c'était une bonne façon de faire comprendre dès le début qu'il n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds ni tolérer que l'on dépassât les bornes.

L'homme se mit à rire. Son rire était un son rauque qui n'aurait pas eu sa place mieux que dans un film horreur alors que le tueur hachait sa victime en pièce. Cette fois, Law ne put arrêter le frisson qui parcourut son corps mais, heureusement, ce n'était pas trop visible et l'homme ne le remarqua pas.

_J'avais entendu dire que tu n'avais pas ta langue dans la poche, dit l'homme aux cheveux de feu, ce large sourire toujours en place pendant qu'il avançait vers Law, qui ne recula pas. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu acceptais d'être baisé sans préparation, est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant si près que leur buste pouvaient pratiquement se toucher.

_Ca l'est mais ça te coûtera plus cher.

Le roux rit encore.

_Ca ne sera pas un problème. Tout est clair, donc ?

_Si tu ne veux rien me demander de plus… »

Law put à peine hausser les épaules avant que l'homme ne l'attrapât par la nuque et n'écrasât leur lèvres ensemble dans un baiser violent où il semblait essayer de le dominer. Law lui rendit immédiatement son baiser avec autant d'intensité qu'il en recevait, refusant d'être dominé. Ce n'était pas ordinaire qu'un client ne l'embrasse amis ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il refusait de faire, d'autant plus que l'homme prouvait qu'il savait comment utiliser sa bouche.

Peut-être avait-il même l'espoir d'une partie de jambe en l'air à moitié décente ce soir, après tout.

Law entendit la portière de la voiture de fermer et ne résista pas quand, toujours en dévorant sa bouche, le roux le traina dans l'allé à côtés de laquelle Law se tenait stratégiquement.

Il noya une plainte dans la bouche de l'homme quand le dit-homme le poussa durement contre le mur et sépara leur bouche une fois que ses mains commencèrent à déplacer sur son corps.

« Préservatif ? »

Affichant une expression agacée, l'homme plongea ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon et en sortit le petit sachet en plastique en contenant un.

« Content, grommela-t-il.»

Law sourit simplement d'un air satisfait. Il préférait quand les clients apportaient leurs propres préservatifs, de cette façon il sauvait son argent et évitait certains moments gênants quand ceux qu'il avait avec lui n'était pas de la taille dont le client avec besoin.

« Retourne-toi » ordonna le roux et Law le fit, donc.

Il entendit la braguette être baissée, le son du plastique quand il cassa et bientôt, après cela, les mains de roux apparurent sur ses propres hanches, s'emparant de la ceinture de son pantalon de survêtement pour le descendre. Il y avait longtemps que Law avait appris à ne pas porter de pantalons avec des boutons ou des fermetures pour travailler et ainsi éviter les accidents.

Une main resta sur sa hanche et Law sentit le bout de la queue de l'homme contre son intimité. Puis l'homme s'appuya sur son dos, sa bouche si près de l'oreille de Law que l'homme aux cheveux noirs pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre contre sa peau quand il demanda :

« Dis-moi, Heart, combien de fois as-tu été baisé aujourd'hui ?

_Quatre, répondit Law, tournant sa tête pour le regarder.

Ce sourire trônait toujours sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux de feu.

_Donc, je suppose que cela ne devra ne fera pas trop mal. »

Law dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un cri quand l'homme s'enfonça en lui en une seule poussée et, sans même attendre une seconde, commença à bouger ses hanches. Cela aurait fait mal à n'importe quel moment mais, après l'imbécile qui lui avait servi de dernier client il y avait une heure et demie, c'était pire et Law appuya ses avant-bras contre le mur froid, son front reposant contre eux, en se mordant encore l'intérieur de la joue, tellement fort qui se mordit jusqu'au sang. Tout cela en essayant de cacher ses protestations dans des gémissements feints qu'il devait souvent utiliser.

Puis, la main qui n'était pas restée sur sa hanche glissa le long de sa corps et saisi son membre à demi-érigé, le surprenant tellement qu'il arrêta de se mordre.

_What the fuck ? _Durant l'ensemble de sa « carrière », Trafalgar Law n'avait jamais rencontré un seul client qui avait donné la moindre indication montrant qu'il se souciait si Law ressentait aussi du plaisir.

« Tu es…si serré. » haleta le roux contre son oreille, bougeant sa main. De ce fait, la douleur que Law se mélangea avec le plaisir que ses doigts lui donnaient.

L'homme continua de bouger et Law gémit pour de vrai quand sa bite_, enfin,_ frappa cruellement sa prostate non-préparée.

« C'est mieux » dit l'homme et sa langue sortit pour lécher son lobe, jouant avec les deux boucles d'oreilles là.

Il accéléra son rythme et Law se retrouva à lui-même bouger ses hanches sans vraiment y penser, approfondissant ses coups et essayant de frapper sa prostate autant de fois que possible.

Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas habituellement pas pendant qu'il travaillait se propageant en lui, la main sur son érection descendit sur ses testicules et les pressa avec une légère force de sorte que ça ne fît pas vraiment mal et retourna sur son membre, bougeant plus vite qu'avant.

La bite en lui frappa à nouveau sa prostate et Law laissa échappa un long gémissement pendant qu'il se répandait dans la main du roux et sur le mur, à peine conscient qu'il avait entrainé l'homme au-delà de sa limité jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa bouche sur son épaule et que l'homme mordît sa peau dans son orgasme.

Law sentit le poids de l'autre corps contre son dos et devina que l'homme s'était appuyé contre lui. Il ne dit rien et, bientôt, l'homme se retira de son corps et se sépara de lui.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs remonta son pantalon et se retourna pour regarder son client, le regardant nettoyer sa main avec un mouchoir avant de reboutonner son propre pantalon. Pour un moment, Law fut tenté de saluer la bite maintenant passée qu'il pouvait voir au travers de la braguette ouverte de l'homme et il dut retenir un sourire amusé à cette pensée.

L'homme lissa, réajusta ses vêtements et le regarda.

« Combien je te dois ?

_Vingt mille berry pour la partie de jambe en l'air et cinq mille pour la morsure.

Le roux rit.

_Cinq mille pour une morsure ?

_Je n'aime pas être mordu.

_D'accord, d'accord. Je garderai ça à l'esprit. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit son portefeuille, lui tendant trente milles berry.

_Je n'ai pas de monnaie, dit Law sans faire un mouvement pour prendre l'argent. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge et il avait de la monnaie mais il n'avait pas envie de montrer où il gardait son argent.

_Prends-le comme un pourboire. » dit le roux en haussant les épaules et en faisant un geste avec sa main. Donc Law prit l'argent.

Cette fois, Law accepta et le mit dans l'une de ses poches de pantalon, pas celle où il avait tout le reste. Il n'obtenait pas de pourboire tous les jours après tout.

Son client s'en alla vers sa voiture mais s'arrêta avant d'entrer et se retourna pour le regarder.

«Quand travailles-tu ?

_vendredi s et samedi s soirs, répondit Law en quittant l'allée.

_Bien. A la prochaine, Heart. »

Law le salua d'un geste de la main et le roux prit place sur le siège conducteur, mit l'engin en route et partit.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs consulta la montre à son poignet et, voyant qu'il était près de cinq du matin, décida qu'il avait plus que suffisamment travailler pour aujourd'hui. Il avait gagné plus que la moyenne et il semblait qu'il avait obtenu un nouveau client qui, pour changer, savait comment utiliser ce qu'il avait. Il pouvait donc considérer ce jour comme un bon jour, à l'exception de l'autre bâtard.

_Si je ne boitais pas, je pourrais presque être de bonne humeur. _

To be continued

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Dites-moi si vous aimez, que je ne m'amuse pas à faire la traduction pour rien, même si ça me fait travailler mon Anglais ou Espagnol (ça dépend de mon humeur ^^)**

**Sinon, je vous conseille de lire l'original, c'est encore mieux.**

**Bonne fin de soirée ou bonne journée et peut-être à plus pour le chapitre 2 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chose dite, chose dûe, voici le second chapitre de cette magnifique fic qui, je le rappelle, ne m'appartient pas. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait du succès et heureuse que cela vous plaise :)**

**Ca me motive.**

**Sinon, je suis encore désolée pour les fautes de tape, on m'a fait la remarque. J'ai donc prit le temps, pour une fois, de relire. J'espère que ça vaudra le coup parce qu'à l'heure où je publie, il est quand même 00:18 et je suis HS XD;**

**Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Joker

Quand il ouvrit la porte du manoir de Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law était si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout. Monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et se rendre jusqu'à la chambre du propriétaire de la maison était quasiment un effort surhumain de sa part et, au moment où ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Law ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer d'être silencieux.

Il retira ses vêtements pendant qu'il marchait et s'assit sur le lit pour envoyer valser ses chaussures, suivies de son pantalon.

Il entendit des mouvements dans son dos et sut qu'il avait réveillé l'homme allongé dans le lit.

« Law ? demanda Doflamingo d'une voix lourde de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Il y avait un tas d'idiots ayant trop bu dans la rue quand je suis parti pour travailler et je veux dormir, répondit Law en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Quelques instants après que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller, un bras entoura la taille de Law et le ramena contre le buste de l'homme bien plus grand que lui derrière lui.

_Vu que tu es là…chuchota Doflamingo à son oreille, baissant sa tête pour lécher le cou du plus jeune.

Law posa une main sur l'avant-bras l'encerclant.

_Je suis fatigué, Donquixote-ya, sérieusement.

_Mauvais jour ?

_Ouais, bailla Law.

_Oh, je vois, dit Doflamingo et, même s'il ne s'éloigna pas de lui, il n'essaya pas de faire quoi que ce fût d'autre. »

Law se lova contre le blond et tomba bientôt de fatigue.

Quand Law se réveilla le lendemain, le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait qu'il était déjà trois de l'après-midi et il était seul dans le lit. S'asseyant et s'étirant paresseusement, Law jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre et vit ses vêtements de la nuit dernière pliés sur le bureau et une petite pile de vêtements propres l'attendant sur la chaise à côté.

Décidant que la première chose qu'il voulait faire était de prendre une douche, Law se leva et grimaça sous le coup de la douleur que causa le mouvement dans le bas de son dos. C'est vrai, la nuit dernière avait été chargée.

Boitant jusqu'à la salle de bain, Law ouvrit l'un des tiroirs à côté de l'évier et en sortit un baume qu'il avait gardé pour des moments comme celui-ci, le déposa sur le plateau (pas trouver meilleure traduction ^^) de la douche et alluma l'eau, avançant sous le jet et se détendant là pendant de longues minutes avant de se savonner.

Quand il prit finalement le baume, il disparut de sa main et Law ne fut pas surpris quand il se retourna et trouva Doflamingo nu derrière lui.

« Personne ne t'as dit qu'il était impoli de glisser dans la douche des gens ?

_Techniquement, cette douche est mienne, fit valoir le blond et Law haussa les épaules, souriant narquoisement.

_C'est vrai.

Doflamingo posa son regard sur la bouteille dans sa main.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'en as habituellement pas besoin, se renseigna-t-il et il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce fût d'autre pour que Law comprît ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que, la nuit dernière, j'ai eu un type tellement saoul pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait et, ensuite, j'ai eu un autre client, donc…répondit Law en haussant de nouveau les épaules. De toute manière, si quelqu'un m'avait attaqué, je l'aurais tué. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

Doflamingo rit.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. »

Saisissant Law par l'arrière de la tête, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

L'eau s'arrêta et, peu de temps après, un doigt recouvert de baume enduisit l'intimité douloureuse du brun avant de s'y introduire. Law gémit contre les lèvres de l'homme et se colla plus à lui, laissant ses mains commencer à explorer son torse.

Utilisant ses doigts pour couvrir l'intimité de Law avec le baume, l'autre main de Doflamingo se saisit du membre maintenant réveillé du jeune homme et commença se déplacer dessus. Le blond ricana lorsque Law s'écarta un peu de lui pour gémir.

« J'aime cette expression que tu affiches, murmura Doflamingo, souriant dans le cou du brun. »

Le doigt du blond trouva la prostate du jeune homme en cheveux noirs et la frappa répétitivement tout en accélérant ses mouvements sur le sexe de Law. Il le soutint lorsqu'il vint, tremblant, dans ses bras.

« Viens, allons sur le lit, dit l'homme, léchant de manière joueuse son oreille. »

Law sépara de lui et, s'assurant qu'il pouvait tenir debout de lui-même, demanda :

« Monet est là ?

Doflamingo le fixa, clignant confusément des yeux à cause de question soudaine et répondit :

_Oui, elle est en bas.

_Je dois lui parler, dit Law en marchant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Doflamingo le suivit.

_Tu plaisantes ?! s'exclama-t-il, pointant son érection proéminente d'un geste incrédule.

Law attint la chaise et commença à enfiler son pantalon propre, offrant au blond un sourire lascif.

_Je dois parler avec Monet mais cela ne prendra qu'un moment. Si tu peux attendre jusque-là, je resterai cette nuit, offrit-il et Doflamingo sourit largement.

« Toute la nuit ? Law acquiesça. Et tu ne vas pas recommencer comme quoi tu es fatigué et ce genre de conneries ?

Law secoua la tête.

_Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras mais, bien sûr, je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec toi aussi.

Riant, le blond fit un geste vers la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Law trouva Monet se prélassant dans l'un des nombreux hamacs du jardin, à côté de la piscine.

Monet était une belle et grande jeune femme avec de généreux attributs. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés, d'une teinte vert clair qui, curieusement, mettait en valeur son visage. Elle était généralement entourée d'un air de confidence et de léger enjouement.

Cette fille, juste comme Law le faisait maintenant, avait travaillé dans la rue pendant plusieurs années lorsqu'elle étudiait et était désormais l'assistante personnelle de Doflamingo et l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs qu'ils avaient.

« Bonjour Law. Comment se passe cet été ? le salua-t-elle.

Law haussa les épaules et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

_Bien, je suppose. J'ai besoin d'un service.

_Droit au but, comme toujours, dit-elle, souriant timidement mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le genre de l'autre. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

_J'ai un numéro de plaque et je voudrais que tu découvres à qu'il appartient.

_Ce n'est rien de grave ? demanda-t-elle, beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'avant.

_Non, c'est seulement un nouveau client. »

Enquêter sur qui étaient leurs clients, même si la plupart d'entre eux essayaient de garder leur identité secrète, était quelque chose que chacun faisait, étant un moyen d'éviter, autant que possible, les clients les plus dangereux, leur travail l'étant déjà suffisamment.

Law demandait toujours à Monet de le faire, étant la personne la plus compétente parmi tous ceux qu'il connaissait et la fille acceptait toujours parce qu'elle savait qu'avoir Trafalgar Law de son côté pourrait toujours lui être utile.

Vous ne saviez jamais ce dont vous auriez besoin dans ce monde.

Quand Law entra de nouveau dans la chambre, il trouva son propriétaire sur le lit, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, lui-même étant encore complètement nu.

« Tu as pris ton temps ! l'accusa Doflamingo aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte.

Le jeune homme sourit et commença à retirer son pantalon.

_Désolé, dit-il, laissant le vêtement sur le dos de la chaise.

_Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de Monet ? demanda le blond pendant que Law approchait.

_Comme d'habitude : pour vérifier un client, dit le plus jeune en montant sur le lit et avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il fût entre les jambes écartées de Doflamingo. Souriant malicieusement, il enroula sa main autour du membre toujours dressé de l'homme et le serra. Je t'ai manqué ?

Doflamingo l'attrapa par les deux côtés de la tête et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que dans la douche, sa langue bataillant avidement avec celle de Law.

_Mets-la, ordonna-t-il après avoir séparé leurs lèvres.

Law haussa un sourcil.

_Dois-je te rappeler que je n'aime pas les ordres, Donquixote-ya ?

L'une des mains de Doflamingo descendit sur son cul et pinça sa fesse droite.

_Tu as dit que je pourrais faire ce que je voulais avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mmmhh… vrai… Lubrifiant ?

Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui haussa un sourcil, souriant en le lorgnant.

_Tu en as besoin ?

Law le gratifia de son regard le plus condescendant.

_Etant que mon cul va mieux, oui, j'en ai besoin ou je ne serai pas capable marcher pendant quelques semaines et encore moins de travailler. En parlant de ça, je ne t'ai pas donné ta part, se souvint le brun, se déplaçant pour descendre du lit.

Doflamingo l'attrapa par le bras, l'arrêtant.

_Laisse ça pour le moment. Il tendit son bras libre et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet et remit à Law une tube. Tiens, voilà.

_Tu me prépares ? offrit Law, souriant.

_Fais-le toi-même, dit Doflamingo, pinçant son cul une fois de plus avant de le lâcher. »

Sans bouger, toujours à genoux entre les jambes du blond, Law dévissa le bouchon et couvrit généreusement trois de ses doigts, ne quittant pas Doflamingo des yeux, qui regardait avidement le moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Law introduit un premier doigt, le bougeant immédiatement et essayant de trouver sa prostate. Un second le rejoignit bientôt et il gémit une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Au même moment, il inséra un troisième doigt et, de son autre main, il saisit sa berge dans l'intention de se caresser mais Doflamingo l'arrêta.

« Rien de tout cela, dit-il en souriant et en prenant la main dans la bouche où il commença rapidement à lécher ses doigts, tour à tour. »

Gémissant encore et conscient qu'il rougissait, Law continua de bouger ses doigts en lui pendant encore un petit moment avant de les retirer. Libérant son autre main de l'emprise de Doflamingo, il reprit le lubrifiant et en versa dans sa main, l'utilisant pour recouvrir l'énorme membre du blond avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Appuyant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme et tenant sa bite de l'autre, Law commença doucement à abaisser ses hanches, s'empalant lui-même.

Une fois qu'il eut pris autant qu'il le pouvait en lui, Law laissa échapper le grognement de douleur qu'il avait retenu et Doflamingo enroula un bras autour de sa taille, caressant ses cheveux avec l'autre main.

« Tu as mal ?demanda-t-il.

_Oui, admit Law. Quelque chose qui l'embarrassa. »

Doflamingo commença à lui caresser le dos de sa main pendant que son autre main glissa lentement le long du visage Law jusqu'à ce qu'il pût caresser sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas le nom de cet alcolo ? Je pourrais le tuer pour toi…lui offrit-il, souriant narquoisement.

Law rit et Doflamingo grogna sous la sensation des contractions du corps du brun autour de lui.

_Si j'avais voulu le tuer, je l'aurais déjà moi-même fait et je tuerais beaucoup de mes clients mais ces imbéciles dépensent bien trop d'argent pour disposer de moi pour que je les sacrifie.

_Vraiment ? Tu dois supporter cela souvent ? demanda Doflamingo, la main dans le dos de Law passant à sa poitrine où il pinça un de ses tétons.

Law gémit.

_Le risque du métier. »

Appuyant ses deux mains sur le buste de Doflamingo, il commença à se mouvoir lentement sur son membre, relevant ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il fût quasiment hors de lui et redescendant, le refaisant entrer en lui autant que son corps le lui permettait.

Doflamingo l'embrassa de nouveau et saisit ses hanches, relevant Law pour libérer sa queue. Puis, il sépara leurs lèvres et retourna le jeune homme, le faisant se mettre à genoux et se positionna derrière lui.

Law gémit avec force quand Doflamingo le pénétra de nouveau dans un mouvement rapide et le blond rit, se penchant sur son dos pour lécher et mordiller son oreille en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait encore et encore en lui, s'attirant encore plus de gémissements et de soupirs de la part de Law.

« Tu aimes ça ? demanda le blond, baisant son cou.

_Ou-Oui, répondit Law entre deux gémissements, bougeant ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre des coups de Doflamingo.

_Oh ? Les baisers dans son cou s'arrêtèrent et les mouvements du blond se ralentirent. Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit déjà occupé de toi, commenta-t-il et Law sentit son souffle contre la peau que le roux avait mordu quelques heures plus tôt.

Law tourna sa tête et le gratifia d'un sourire narquois.

_Jaloux ?

Doflamingo rit.

_Si je l'étais, je ne te laisserai pas travailler, dit-il, attrapant le menton de Law et l'embrassant de nouveau tout en accélérant le rythme de ses cou.

To be continued

* * *

**Voila, donc je vous invite, comme toujours à laisser une petite review qui me fera toujours très plaisr :)**

**Sur ce, je sais pas vous, mais moi je vais me coucher mon lit m'attent à bras ouvert depuis ce matin, le pauvre ^^**

**A la pr****ochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3. Je comptais le publier hier soir mais j'étais finalement trop fatiguée ^^**

**J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et ne pas avoir laissé de fautes de frappe malgré ma relecture.**

**Sur ce, et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Captain

Law, à peine conscient de ce qu'il l'entourait, tenta de chasser la main secouant son épaule pour le réveiller. Ce fut un rire bien caractéristique qui lui fit ouvrir un œil, qu'il referma immédiatement à cause de la trop forte lumière inondant la chambre.

« Borde, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Donquixote-ya ? Laisse-moi dormir, grommela Law, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Doflamingo.

_Il est midi passé, Law. Tu es encore fatigué ?

_Et à qui la faute, hein ? accusa le susnommé, renonçant à toute chance de pouvoir paisiblement se rendormir.

_Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre, lui répondit Doflamingo avec le même ton amusé qu'auparavant.

Law, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir un peu, tenta de le frapper mais, les yeux fermés, il ne put qu'échouer lamentablement.

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as réveillé et, je te préviens, si tu me réponds « pour baiser », tu vas te retrouver avec quelque chose d'enfoncer dans le cul et ce ne sera pas très agréable, l'avertit Law, ouvrant finalement les yeux.

_Ce n'était pas pour cela mais, maintenant que tu le dis, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée…au vu du regard meurtrier du brun, il s'empressa de lever les mains devant lui, en signe de paix. D'accord, non, c'est une idée affreuse. Bref, Monet est rentré et elle a dit qu'elle avait ce que tu lui avais demandé. Elle semblait très sérieuse. J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais le savoir.

Entendant cela, Law se redressa et grimaça à cause de la douleur qui lui lança les reins quand il bougea.

_Merde et on a utilisé du lubrifiant._

Lubrifiant ou non, ils avaient abusé, surtout après la nuit de travail qu'il avait eue. Mais Doflamingo avait raison, il ne s'était pas plaint.

_Tu vas bien ? s'enquit d'ailleurs le blond, inquiet, en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés. Doflamingo était habillé et avait apparemment déjà quitté la chambre.

_Non et je doute que je réussisse à marcher droit pendant la semaine qui vient.

_Tu veux que je dise à Monet de monter ?

_Non, ne fais rien. J'y vais.

Law se leva, grimaçant encore de douleur et alla jusqu'au bureau où ses vêtements de la dernière fois était encore là, aux côtés des propres.

Le jeune prit son pantalon de survêtement et fouilla dans les différentes poches cachées qu'il avait ajoutées, en sortant l'argent de ses différents clients d'il y avait deux nuits et divisa le tout en deux paquets égaux.

_Tu t'en vas ? demanda Doflamingo, voyant le brun s'habiller.

_Oui, je vois des amis ce soir, répondit Law, enfilant son T-shirt.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'habitât pas là et que, quand il venait au manoir, il passait ses nuits dans la chambre de Doflamingo, il avait quand même sa propre chambre, juste au cas où, comme tous les membres de la famille. Dans la dite-chambre, il y avait des vêtements pour ces jours-là.

_Tu sors ?

Law mit l'une des deux liasses de billets dans sa poche de jeans, prit ses baskets et s'assit sur le lit pour les mettre.

_Non, on va voir un film de science-fiction.

Doflamingo rit et posa une main sur la tête de Law.

_Bien sûr, tu dois faire des choses étranges avec tes amis, tout le monde s'attendant à ce que tu fasses la fête, en autre…

_Je peux avoir autant de sexe que je le désire ici, Donquixote-ya. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai chercher ailleurs, dit le jeune homme en faisant ses lacets.

_Tu ne veux pas de petit ami ? demanda le blond, laissant courir sa main sur le visage de Law jusqu'à son menton, qu'il releva.

_Pas spécialement, non. Si j'en trouve un, bien mais je ne vais pas chercher pour en avoir un.

Doflamingo s'inclina et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser bien plus court et chaste que ceux qu'ils avaient échangé ces derniers jours. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, il dit, caressant la joue de Law de son pouce :

_Reviens nous voir bientôt, d'accord ? Tu es toujours trop occupé pendant les cours. »

Law fut surpris lorsqu'il ne trouva pas Monet à la piscine, où Baby five et les autres filles prenaient le soleil. Quand elles le virent, les filles tentèrent de le convaincre de rester, se plaignant qu'elles ne le voyaient que trop peu. Law réussit à les quitter en leur promettant de revenir dans quelques jours.

Elles avaient tout autant raison que Doflamingo : ça faisait longtemps que Law n'était pas venu pour autre chose que remettre l'argent et s'envoyer en l'air avec le boss mais il était sur le point de finir ses études. Il lui restait seulement encore un an et, au cours de l'été, il avait été chargé de déterminer ce que serait son projet de fin d'étude.

Il devait beaucoup de temps à sa famille.

_Et tu pars déjà ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Law se retourna pour trouver Monet, le dos appuyé contre un mur. Comme l'avait dit Doflamingo, elle semblait très sérieuse.

_La vérité est que je te cherchais, répondit Law, se rapprochant d'elle et s'appuyant contre le même mur qu'elle, à ses côtés.

_Eustass Kid.

_Quoi ?

_C'est le nom de ton nouveau client, Eustass Kid.

Law resta pensif durant un moment, ce nom sonnant familier à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, quand il se souvint pourquoi il le connaissait, il se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme, ses yeux grands ouverts.

_Eustass ''Captain'' Kidd ? L'assassin qui travaille pour Crocodile ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_Celui-là même, répondit Monet. La voiture était à son nom et, pour ce que j'en ai entendu, il est grand, roux et musclé. Il correspond à ta description.

Law siffla, toujours surpris.

_Waouh.

_Comment ça « Waouh » ? demanda la jeune femme, se redressant. Je viens de te dire que ton nouveau client est l'un des types les plus dangereux des environs et tout ce que trouves à dire c'est « Waouh » ?

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre. Je n'ai jamais entendu quoi que ce soit indiquant qu'Eustass Kid soit le genre de client qui s'attaque aux putes et n'importe qui aurait pu l'identifier si ça avait été le cas. Donc, qu'il est ne change pas grand-chose.

_Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux, le supplia Monet. Ce type est dangereux Law et, qu'importe que tu sois bon, je doute que tu puisses gagner un corps-à-corps contre lui. Ne t'y risque pas.

_As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit qui suggère qu'il s'attaque aux putes ou quelque chose du genre ?

_Non, admit-t-elle.

_Donc, je pense que je vais le garder, comme étant l'un des seuls clients demi-décent que j'ai. Mais, au moins, maintenant, je sais quel est le piège, commenta Law avec un sourire en coin.

Monet soupira.

_Tu ne travailles pas jusque vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? Law acquiesça. Donc je vais enquêter un peu plus sur lui, chercher les personnes avec qu'il a dormi et tout cela. Si je trouve quelque chose de bizarre, quoi que ce soit, promets-moi que tu te débarrasseras de lui.

Law scruta attentivement son visage et vit qu'elle était tout ce qu'il a plus de sérieuse.

Tous deux avaient rejoint la famille Donquixote presque en même temps et en avait résulté qu'ils avaient tissé une relation « fraternelle » bien plus forte qu'avec les autres. Monet agissait souvent comme une grande sœur surprotectrice.

_D'accord, si tu trouves quoi que ce soit de suspect, au niveau sexuel ou violence envers ses partenaires, je trouverai un moyen de me débarrasser de lui. »

Finalement, Monet ne trouva rien et, le vendredi suivant, Law se rendit dans sa rue, à côté de l'allée, vêtu de l'un de ses pantalons de survêtements et d'un de ses T-shirt sans manche, attendant que ses clients arrivent.

Le premier, comme tous les vendredis, était un homme des plus déplaisants, la cinquantaine, chauve, petit et dont le corps rappelait un ballon de foot. Il était habillé d'un costume ridiculement cher. S'habiller ainsi dans ce quartier de la ville, équivalait à un suicide. L'homme aimait baiser Law sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture de sport, voiture que le jeune homme soupçonnait être le résultat de la crise de la quarantaine de cet individu, quelques années plus tôt.

L'homme aimait que Law jouît, bien sûr. Donc, il était forcé de se masturber à chaque fois pour faire croire à l'homme que ses pathétiques tentatives de coups lui donnaient du plaisir alors que la vérité était qu'une branche d'arbre dans le cul lui aurait fait plus d'effet.

Quand il partit, comme il le faisait toujours, l'homme fit se pencher Law pour lui donner un baiser mouillé et plutôt révoltant, sa langue explorant maladroitement sa bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains potelée pelotait l'une des fesses du jeune homme.

« Nous ne reverrons la semaine prochaine, Heart.

_Pour sûr, Christopher-ya, répondit Law, les mains dans son dos réalisant un geste obscène à l'homme. »

Le dit-homme lui sourit, satisfait, et remonta dans sa voiture : une scène ridicule dont le ridicule augmenta encore une fois qu'il mit le contact et partit à une vitesse telle qu'un gamin courant aurait pu le dépasser.

Law leva la main où reposait l'argent depuis que l'homme le lui avait donné et, même s'il l'avait déjà compté, le compta de nouveau, juste pour se rappeler qu'il avait une bonne raison de se tenir là.

« C'était dégoûtant.

Law se retourna, surpris, quand il entendit la voix et découvrit, debout contre le mur de l'allée et à peine visible depuis l'emplacement de Law, son nouveau client, Eustass Kid, affichant une expression qui appuyait son affirmation précédente.

_Je ne te contredirai pas mais il pates ses « factures », répondit Law, rangea l'argent dans une poche et s'approcha de lui. Ai-je raison de supposer que tu es mon prochain client ?

L'autre fit un geste agacé et lui lança quelque chose que Law rattrapa au vol.

_D'abord, nettoie-moi cette bouche, tu veux ?

Le brun baissa le regard sur sa paume et rit lorsqu'il vit que ce que Kid lui avait lancé était un mouchoir en papier et un bonbon à la menthe. Saisissant le bonbon par l'un des deux bouts de l'emballage plastique entre deux doigts, il demanda :

_Tu ne l'as pas empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ?

_Quel est le con qui empoisonnerait un bonbon ?! Nettoie-moi cette putain de bouche ou je m'en vais ! rugit Kid. »

Law grimaça mais il se retint de dire à Eustass qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donnât des ordres, se rappelant que c'était précisément l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était payé. Il fit donc ce qu'il lui avait été demandé puis jeta le mouchoir et l'emballage plastique par terre.

« Suis-moi, ordonna de nouveau Kid et saisit quelque chose qui était appuyé à ses côtés avant de pénétrer plus avant dans les profondeurs de l'allée, loin des regards indiscrets (je trouvais ça classe ^^). Law le suivit et rit quasiment dès qu'il découvrit que l'objet que Kid avait avec lui n'était autre qu'une chaise pliable en plastique sur laquelle le roux s'était assis après avoir ouvert sa braguette. Law remarqua avec intérêt qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et que son membre était déjà à moitié dressé.

Kid lui lança un sourire en coin quand il vit ce qu'il regardait.

« Dois-je t'expliquer quoi faire ?

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Law, souriant également et scannant l'endroit des yeux. Dans cette position, il devrait retirer son pantalon, où il gardait l'argent de son client précédent. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une caisse à côté de la chaise où il pourrait laisser son vêtement sans le perdre de vue et relativement le protéger.

Ondulant lentement des hanches et avec l'aide de ses mains, Law retira son pantalon, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand le vêtement effleura son membre, qui avait commencé à réagir dès qu'il avait vu Kid et se pencha pour le ramasser avant de s'approcher du roux, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_Tu sembles heureux de me voir, commenta Kid tendant sa main et saisissant la verge de Law lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour déposer son pantalon sur la caisse.

Law grogna.

_Il semblerait.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tromper ces types, continua le roux, ses doigts se mouvant sur le membre de Law et sourit quand il le fit gémir. Tes faux gémissements sont tellement différents de vrais…

_Mais ils ne le savent pas, dit Law qui bougea pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes d'Eustass et commença à baiser son cou, ses mains parcourant le torse couvert de Kid jusqu'à la limite de son T-shirt sous lequel elles se glissèrent pour caresser directement sa peau. Law sourit, de nouveau, contre sa gorge lorsque ce fut au tour de Kid de gémir. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais entendu les vrais pour pouvoir comparer. »

Kid rit et une de ses main courut le long du dos de Law jusqu'à son cul, où il pinça l'une de ses fesses. Le brun se serra plus contre le roux et leur érection se touchèrent.

Tous deux haletèrent.

« Préservatif ? »

Kid manœuvra un petit peu pour atteindre sa poche sans devoir se séparer de Law et lui tendit un petit paquet.

Law déchira le plastique prestement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir impatient, et se dépêcha de couvrir le membre de Kid, en profitant pour mouvoir ses doigts sur son érection et ainsi s'attirer quelques gémissements de la part du roux.

« Mets-la, ordonna Kid, pinçant de nouveau son cul. »

Law bougea, se positionnant au-dessus de sa verge dont il guida le bout jusqu'à son intimité avec une de ses mains. Puis, il la lâcha, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du roux et se laissa tomber avec force, le prenant entièrement en lui, ce qui les fit de nouveau tous deux gémir.

Le brun commença immédiatement à bouger et répondit au roux quand celui-ci l'agrippa par la nuque et l'embrassa, gérant ses va-et-vient et faisant protester la pauvre chaise en plastique qui grinça plus d'une fois à cause de leurs mouvements.

Encore une fois, la main de Kid trouva l'érection de Law et le jeune prostitué étouffa un gémissement dans leur baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme et se pressa encore plus contre lui, accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches à chaque fois qu'il redescendait sur la queue de Kid.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alors? Ca vous plait toujours ? J'espère que oui car j'ai encore 4 chapitre (et bientôt 5 normalement) à traduire ;)**

**Laissez une petite review et au prochain chapitre :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4 de cette sympathique fic. Je préviens que ce chapitre est plus "sanglant" que les autres ^^**

**Voilà, alors bonne lecture, malgré, apparemment, les fautes récalcitrantes.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Travail

Avec la reprise des cours, la routine de Trafalgar Law changea considérablement par rapport à ce qu'elle avait été pendant les vacances d'été.

Bien que cette année fut différente des autres. En effet, lorsque vous étudiez la médecine, à la différence des autres études, en dernière année, si vous n'aviez pas échoué les années précédentes, vous n'aviez qu'à peaufiner votre projet de fin d'étude et faire votre internat mais il n'y avait aucune matière pour laquelle vous deviez aller en cours ou étudier pour les examens finaux.

Cela ne signifiait pas que Law n'avait pas besoin d'étudier, bien sûr, seulement qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aller en cours. De toute manière, le temps qu'il avait passé, les années précédentes, en cours, il le passait désormais à l'hôpital : six heures le matin, quatre jours par semaine et ce toute l'année. Cette année, il avait les vendredis de libre, quelque chose qui s'accordait très bien avec ses autres activités.

Law n'était pas un ingénu, comme les autres étudiants, et savait que, s'il voulait retenir les pratiques qu'il avait apprises et minimiser les risques de les rater, il devait continuer d'étudier quotidiennement.

Bien sûr, les pratiques l'excitaient, après tout, c'était la première vraie approche du métier de médecin qu'il expérimentait mais, dès le premier jour, Law savait que, entre elles et son projet final, il devait étudier autant que possible. De plus, il devait organiser son temps pour ne pas en gâcher autant comme le faisaient la plupart de ses camarades.

Ce jour-là, c'était samedi après-midi et il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt après une nuit de travail. Peu de temps avant que l'année ne commençât, Law avait décidé de passer ses week-ends au manoir, avec sa famille. Bien sûr, il en avait d'abord parlé à Doflamingo pour s'assurer que cela ne réduirait pas ses revenus. Le blond lui avait dit que cela ne l'affecterait pas, même s'il lui avait suggéré qu'il devrait compenser cela en dormant dans sa chambre. Law n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

Maintenant, Law était assis à l'une des tables du jardin, ses horaires de pratique étalés devant lui ainsi que deux tableaux. L'un d'entre eux indiquant ses heures de travail par semaine et l'autre le temps qu'il dormait avant et après et, dans un troisième, il avait noté le temps dont il estimait avoir besoin pour travailler son projet final et réviser ce qu'il avait déjà appris les années précédentes.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Law se félicitait d'avoir une si bonne mémoire. Avec un peu de chance, cette année, les cernes sous ses yeux n'atteindraient pas les mêmes extrêmes que les années précédentes.

Deux mains gigantesques se matérialisèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à glisser sur ses bras.

« Je suis occupé, Donquixote-ya, dit le brun sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

_Tu ne peux même pas t'arrêter un moment ? demanda le blond, son souffle effleurant le cou de Law.

_Tout dépend pourquoi : baiser, non.

Doflamingo ricana.

_Non, ce n'est pas pour baiser. Bien que je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

Law ferma son stylo et le posa sur la table.

_De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Doflamingo se détacha de Law et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, à côté de Law.

_Vois-tu, depuis un mois, si ce n'est plus, nous avons quelques fuites. Donc, j'ai demandé à Vergo et Monet d'enquêter. La nuit dernière, il semblerait qu'ils aient intercepté le coupable de tout cela.

_Et tu veux que je discute avec lui pour savoir si c'est le seul, pour qu'il travaille et ce qu'il cherchait, n'est-ce pas ? finit Law à sa place, un sourire en coin fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'élargit.

_Exactement. Après tout, tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine-là.

_Certes mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_Ca ne te suffit pas d'aider ton boss adoré à résoudre un problème ?

Law haussa un sourcil.

_Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cela ?

Doflamingo ricana de nouveau.

_Non, laisse tomber. Cinquante mille pour le travail, cent mille si tu obtiens toutes les informations.

Law se leva.

« D'accord, je vais chercher mes affaires. Où est-il ?

_Au sol-sol, la pièce à côté du garage. »

Doflamingo était assis sur l'une des chaises longues autour de la piscine avec Vergo, discutant de choses sans importance en prenant un verre quand il vit Law sortir par la porte qui donnait du garage au jardin.

L'expression qu'affichait le jeune homme était sérieuse et il s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette humide. Doflamingo ne rata pas les taches de sang maculant le T-shirt de Law et une partie de ses bras.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

Law lui prit le verre des mains et s'assit sur l'une des chaises longues vides.

_Notre ami s'appelle Jyabura et non Johnny, comme il l'avait dit. Il travaille pour Crocodile qui est apparemment convaincu que quelqu'un veut sa mort et a décidé d'enquêter sur toutes les potentielles ''menaces''. Jyabura sait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre d'infiltré mais il ne connait pas son nom.

_Tu es sûr ? demanda Vergo, sceptique et Law le fusilla du regard.

_Douterais-tu de mes compétences en tant qu'interrogateur, Vergo ?

Avant que Vergo pût répondre, Doflamingo rit et leva une main.

_Allez, ne vous battez pas. Vergo, laisse le jeune tranquille. Tu sais qu'il est doué pour ce travail. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre, Law ?

_D'après ce que j'ai découvert, Jyabura n'a pas eu le temps de transmettre toutes les informations à Crocodile mais, parmi les bribes qu'il lui a transmises, il lui a parlé de Monet. Donc, maintenant, Crocodile sait qui elle est. Il lui a aussi donné des informations au sujet de Buffalo et du casino et, apparemment, il a découvert comment fonctionne le système de génération des codes de sécurité du bâtiment. Tu devrais donc les changer. Il n'en sait pas plus. Il semblerait que Jyabura devait informer Crocodile ce soir.

Law but une gorgée.

_J'en déduis qu'il est toujours vivant, lui reprocha Vergo. Tu as utilisé les temps du présent.

_Tu sais que je préfère ne pas tuer. Il est stable mais inconscient. Pour le reste, c'est à toi de voir.

Law finit d'une traite son verre et de leva, laissant le récipient vide sur la table lorsqu'il passa à côté.

_J'ai besoin d'une douche, annonça-t-il avant de pénétrer dans le manoir.

Doflamingo regarda Vergo.

_Tu t'en occupes ? lui demanda-t-il et il attendit que l'autre homme acquiesçât avant de suivre Law à l'intérieur.

Quand il monta au deuxième étage, le bruit d'une douche lui parvint et le blond suivit le son jusqu'à la chambre très peu utilisée de Law. Il ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'il vit fut les vêtements que le jeune homme portait éparpillés sur le sol. La porte de la salle de bain adjacente était entrouverte et Doflamingo la poussa précautionneusement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Law se tenait sous le jet d'eau chaude, dos à la porte, frottant furieusement avec une éponge les taches de sang sur sa peau.

Doflamingo se détacha de la porte et retira ses propres vêtements et ses lunettes de soleil avant de passer la porte de la salle de bain, s'approcha de Law et lui prit l'éponge des mains. Le jeune homme se retourna pour le regarder.

« Je ne peux même pas prendre une douche tranquille ?

_Bien sûr que tu le peux mais je préférerais que tu me dises ce qui te perturbe, répondit Doflamingo, saisissant l'un des bars de Law et commençant à nettoyer les taches de sang.

_Ce n'est rien, répondit sèchement le brun en tentant de récupérer son bras.

Doflamingo raffermit sa prise.

_Vraiment ? Et c'est pour rien que tu es ressorti de cet interrogatoire de si mauvaise humeur.

_Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais être affecté par le sang et tout cela ?

Doflamingo haussa un sourcil.

_Law, s'il te plait, je te connais. Je t'ai déjà vu mutiler des personnes avec ce sourire effrayant qui t'est propre et ensuite aller manger comme si de rien n'était. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Law détourna le regard sur le carrelage du mur.

_Cet idiot, entre autre, étudiait la structure de l'organisation.

_D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il ne semblait pas en savoir trop.

_Il avait les rôles de tout le monde plutôt bien définis, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de divulguer trop de choses.

_Je sens un ''mais''.

_Cet abruti était surpris lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a même ri. Apparemment, selon son ''schéma'', il était convaincu que je n'étais que ta pute et rien d'autre.

Doflamingo se laissa aller à rire quand il entendit cela et, cette fois, Law fut capable de libérer son bras, agacé.

_Tu es offensé parce qu'il ne savait rien de toi ?

Law le fusilla du regard.

_Non, grogna-t-il.

Riant toujours, Doflamingo ébouriffa ses cheveux. Law chassa prestement sa main.

_Tu devrais te sentir flatté. Cela signifie que tu sais couvrir tes arrières. De plus, je suppose qu'il a dû se pisser dessus lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, non ?

Law sourit sinistrement.

_Alors quel est le problème ? Tu as appris qu'il n'était pas facile de te démasquer et effrayer un type. Tu devrais être content.

Law retrouva son expression agacé et son sourire se fana.

_Je ne suis pas ta pute, Donquixote-ya et c'est ça le problème.

Le blond ne put se retenir de rire de nouveau.

_C'est pour cela que tu es venu te doucher ici et non dans ma salle de bain ?

Au vu du regard assassin grandissant de Law, il leva les mains en signe de paix.

_Ne sois pas fâché. Je sais que tu n'es pas ma pute. Tu es mon amant et qu'importe ce que pense certains idiots, je m'en fiche.

_Dit celui qui a une bonne image.

Ressaisissant les bras de Law, Doflamingo continua de laver les traces de sang.

_Toi aussi, tu en auras bientôt une, ne l'oublie pas, Docteur. »

Eustass Kid était assis à l'une des tables du café où il déjeunait tous les jours, buvant une bière et lisant le journal pendant qu'il attendait son repas quand une ombre bloqua une bonne partie de la lumière dont il avait besoin pour lire. Agacé, il releva la tête, préparé à rudement envoyer bouler celui qui osait le déranger mais il grimaça lorsqu'il reconnut l'excentrique vendeur de ticket de loterie avec ses cheveux coiffés en forme de trois.

« Votre numéro, monsieur, dit l'homme en lui tendant un ticket avant de repartir continuer à vendre ses billets de loterie.

Kid le mit dans sa poche et reprit sa lecture, ignorant Galdino qui se baladait partout dans le café en essayant de vendre ses tickets de loterie aux autres tables.

Cela aurait pu être la couverture judicieuse que Crocodile voulait que cela fût si cela n'avait pas été ridicule. Surtout que Galdino était le pire vendeur de ticket de loterie qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il finit de déjeuner avec le même calme que d'habitude et quitta le café. Ce fut seulement quand il fut dehors qu'il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour prendre le papier plié que l'homme lui avait donné en même temps que son ticket. Dessus était inscrit un nom et une adresse, accompagnés par une photo imprimée.

Il rangea de nouveau le papier et sortit son téléphone, chercha un numéro et le porta à son oreille.

« Hey, Killer, ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, Kid ? demanda Killer, assis à l'une des tables les plus reculées du bar.

_Crocodile a confiance en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Killer acquiesça. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'un certain Blueno ?

Killer sembla réfléchir un moment.

_Donc, il t'a confié le boulot, hein ?

Kid haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

_Il semblerait.

_Le boss a envoyé Blueno et Jyabura, deux des plus anciens membres, espionner le Joker.

Kid siffla.

_Chez le Joker ? Merde, c'est comme leur ordonner de se suicider. Pourquoi voulait-il l'espionner ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient une sorte de pacte de non-agression.

_C'est le cas, du moins théoriquement. Depuis quelques mois, le boss suspecte que quelqu'un veuille sa mort. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je n'ai, personnellement, rien trouvé qui aille dans ce sens mais il en est convaincu. Il essaye de trouver qui cela pourrait être.

_Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il est mort, surtout s'il lui était utile.

_J'allais y venir. Ce matin, le corps mutilé de Jyabura a été découvert sur le banc d'un parc et, en plus des nombreuses scarifications couvrant son corps, il lui manquait tous ses doigts.

A l'entente de cela, Kid sourit.

_Le chirurgien de la mort ?

C'était une rumeur qui avait commencé à se répandre il y avait maintenant de cela trois ans. Une rumeur selon laquelle, parmi les hommes du Joker, il y aurait un monstre sans pitié capable de soutirer n'importe quelle information à n'importe qui, qu'importe que cette personne ne veuille pas coopérer ou bien qu'elle soit préparé à la torture. Kid ne savait pas si ce chirurgien de la mort existait ou non mais c'était l'une des figures les plus respectées dans ce monde ci.

Killer acquiesça et Kid se mit à rire.

_Pas étonnant que Crocodile ait peur et que ce type ait foiré. Si ce mec a Blueno, il va se mettre à chanter comme un oiseau.

Cette nuit, une fois que le trafic urbain eut diminué et qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, Eustass Kid pénétra dans un bâtiment délabré dont le plancher était à moitié pourri et où il y avait plus de trous que d'espaces couverts sur les murs. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Quand il eut atteint le numéro 2B, il utilisa la clé qu'il avait prise dans l'armoire du gardien ouverte et sans surveillance et ouvrit la porte.

Dès qu'il entra, une odeur nauséabonde des plus désagréables et très caractéristique envahit ses narines. Le roux se couvrit le nez d'une main, portant l'autre au pistolet qu'il portait à la taille bien qu'il fût persuadé, de par l'odeur, que cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il n'y avait plus personne ici et progressa dans l'appartement désordonné, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait y trouvé.

Au milieu de la cuisine, attaché à une chaise et avec une balle logée entre les deux yeux, se trouvait le cadavre de l'homme sur la photo qu'on lui avait remise ce matin, son corps couvert d'entailles précises et chirurgicales et ses mains transformées en moignons sanglants et noircis. Tous ses doigts éparpillés sur le sol, sous la chaise, découpés en morceaux.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alors, n'est-il pas adorable notre petit Law :3**

**Dans l'original, il y avait une note de l'auteur disant qu'elle avait donné une autre signature à Law parce que, arraché le cœur, c'est moins plausible en "vrai" **

**Laissez une petite review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Soupçons

Kid aurait pu se sentir mieux si on l'avait jeté dans une centrifugeuse industrielle plutôt que maintenant, en face de son boss.

Crocodile aurait pu dire avec fierté qu'il avait un parfait regard intimidant qui, en ce moment, envoyait un message de déception, de méfiance et de menace. N'importe qui d'autre se serait sauvé en courant, serait tombé à genoux en suppliant d'être pardonné ou se serait même pissé dessus.

Kid soutint simplement son regard de façon provocante et crispa ses orteils dans ses bottes pour extérioriser son inconfort d'une manière qui ne le trahirait pas devant l'autre homme.

« Ils l'ont eu avant toi.

Kid acquiesça.

_C'est ce que j'ai dit.

_Et c'était le chirurgien de la mort.

_C'est bien ce qui semblerait, oui.

Crocodile écrasa le cigare qu'il fumait dans le cendrier et Kid eut la désagréable certitude que ce que l'homme voulait réellement écrasé était sa tête.

_Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as attendu qu'il fasse nuit pour t'occuper de lui alors que tu avais reçu l'ordre dans la matinée ?

Kid fit un effort considérable pour modérer ses mots quand il répondit :

_Vous savez que je travaille toujours la nuit, il y a moins de risques. Si c'était urgent, vous auriez dû me le dire.

Crocodile secoua la tête.

_C'est la première fois que tu me déçois, Kid et c'est vraiment dommage que ça ait été sur un travail aussi important.

Kid serra les poings.

_Ça ne se reproduira plus.

_Je l'espère. A partir de maintenant, quand un travail sera urgent, je mettrai un point d'exclamation. Et, pour ton propre bien, j'espère vraiment que tu n'échoueras plus. Tu peux y aller. »

Kid hocha la tête, raide, tourna les talons, quitta la pièce et attendit d'être dehors pour laisser exploser sa colère en donnant un coup de pied dans l'un des lampadaires illuminant la rue.

« Putain de bordel de merde, grommela-t-il. »

Il n'avait pas raté ce qu'avait sous-entendu Crocodile tout à l'heure.

_Tu n'as pas intentionnellement trop attendu pour les laisser l'avoir en premier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne_ _m'as pas vendu, hein ?_

Maintenant, ce bâtard le soupçonnait et tout cela juste parce que cet imbécile n'avait pas précisé que ce travail était si urgent.

D'un autre côté, qui est le con qui aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'un soi-disant espion professionnel aurait eu une crise de panique quand il aurait découvert que l'autre espion avait été tué et tenterait de s'enfuir, sans même réalisé que _c'était exactement la réaction qu'ils attendaient. _Cet idiot avait même acheté un billet d'avion pour partir à l'étranger avec sa propre carte de crédit. Il aurait aussi très bien pu crier sur les toits qu'il l'autre espion qu'il n'aurait pas été démasqué plus tôt.

Kid cogna une poubelle pendant qu'il marchait et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait. Deux rues de plus et il serait à l'angle où il avait pris, ces dernières semaines, un certain plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, c'était samedi.

Heart était appuyé contre le mur, vêtu de son habituel pantalon de survêtement et de son sweat, se distrayant avec son téléphone comme à chaque fois que Kid ne le voyait pas avec un client.

L'entendant s'approcher, le brun rangea son téléphone et releva la tête, le gratifiant de ce charmant sourire tordu qui avait attiré l'attention du roux dès le tout premier instant.

C'était ce sourire qui avait poussé Kid à l'embrasser, la première fois, bien que le roux n'ait jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin d'embrasser une pute avec qu'il couchait et l'avait très rarement fait avec les quelques partenaires qu'il avait eus par le passé. Malgré cela, depuis ce tout premier touché, il était devenu dépendant de cette bouche et de ces lèvres, les embrassant encore et encore et il désirait trouver un moyen de convaincre le beau brun de faire ce qu'il avait dit refusé, le premier jour.

Le seul fait de penser de penser à cela, Kid était excité.

« Mauvais jour ? demanda Heart lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, percevant sans aucun doute ni mal la terrible humeur du roux.

_Jour de merde, grommela Kid, s'engageant dans l'allée, sachant que l'autre le suivrait. Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna-t-il une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vus de la rue. »

Il ne manqua pas la lueur de défi brillant dans les yeux de Heart. Il l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'il avait ordonné au jeune homme de faire quelque chose et, depuis, la voyait étinceler à chaque fois. Il n'avait aucun doute que ce jeune homme ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui obéissent facilement aux ordres. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi faisait-il un métier comme celui-ci ? Kid ne savait pas et, pour être honnête, il s'en foutait.

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien penser des ordres, Heart obéit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois et se retourna en s'agenouillant sur les pavés, devant Kid.

Le roux baissa son propre pantalon à toute vitesse et sortit un préservatif, le mettant avant de s'agenouiller derrière le brun. En un instant, le pantalon de Heart tomba sur ses genoux et Kid attrapa ses hanches et guida vers l'intimité du jeune homme, s'enfonçant en lui en un seul mouvement.

Il entendit l'autre retenir son souffle.

Sans attendre, même une seconde, Kid commença à bouger rapidement, déversant toute la colère qu'il ressentait dans chaque coup qu'il donnait, colère que, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu libérer à l'aide de ses poings, maintenant les hanches de Heart de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Puis, il entendit un gémissement et cela le fit cesser.

Ce gémissement n'était pas comme ceux qu'il soutirait d'habitude au brun. C'était une sorte de gémissement qu'il avait déjà entendue une fois.

Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Agacé, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres fussent au niveau de l'oreille de Heart et dit :

« Si tu n'aimes pas ça, n'agit pas comme si c'était le cas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ces faux gémissements ne sonnent pas du tout comme les vrais. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Kid baissa un peu plus la tête et le mordit dans le cou, se souvenant qu'il l'avait fait, la première fois, et que Heart n'avait pas du tout aimait cela.

Il avait besoin de décharger sa colère et le faible gémissement que l'autre tenta de dissimuler fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Satisfait, il reprit ses coups de reins, plus fort qu'avant cette fois, enfonçant ses doigts dans les fines hanches de Heart pour le maintenir en place et continua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il finît par jouir, remplissant le préservatif et resserrant encore plus sa prise sur l'autre corps.

Il resta ainsi, son buste appuyé contre le dos de Heart, qui était toujours dans la même position qu'au début, et attendit de retrouver son souffle pour se retirer de lui et enlever le préservatif, qu'il jeta au sol.

Kid se releva avant que Heart ne le fît lui-même et observa le jeune homme remettre son pantalon plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, la tête basse et son membre à peine dressé qui semblait se moquer de Kid, formant une bosse tout juste visible sous le vêtement.

Kid baissa le regard sur le sol, là où le brun était et remarqua que, pour la première depuis qu'il avait commencé à baiser Heart, quelques semaines auparavant, il n'y avait pas de sperme tachant le sol.

La mâchoire de Kid se serra et il reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'autre homme qui nouait la corde de son pantalon et sentit que, l'espace qu'avait laissé vide sa colère, était bouché par une autre émotion. Une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir après le sexe et encore moins s'il payé pour : la honte.

Eustass Kid était beaucoup de choses : il était un monstre, un assassin, un bâtard sadique qui appréciait jouer avec ses victimes avant de les achever mais il n'était pas un violeur et, même si le paiement impliquait le consentement à n'importe quoi qui ne fût pas sur la liste que Heart refusait de faire, Kid ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'il l'avait violé.

« Tu me dois vingt-cinq mille berry. »

La voix de Heart ramena Kid au moment présent et le roux sentit son estomac se retournait lorsqu'il l'entendit parler : il n'y avait aucune trace de ce ton légèrement présomptueux ni de cet espièglerie qu'il montrait parfois et il n'y avait pas trace de cette absolue confiance dont le bun semblait pourtant toujours rayonner. Il n'y avait pas même trace de cette moquerie qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir à plusieurs reprises. Cette vois était vide, dépourvue de toutes émotions, à l'exception de ce sérieux qu'il aurait pu rencontrer dans une transaction commerciale. Peut-être que ce n'était rien de plus, une transaction, mais Kid n'aimait quand même pas cette voix. De la même manière qu'il n'aimait pas que Heart ne le regarde pas.

Et il n'y avait pas non plus trace de ce putain de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Kid fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, dit-il, résolu.

Heart le regarda un moment, en haussant un sourcil, avant de baisser les yeux sur le pantalon de Kid dont la braguette était toujours ouverte.

_Non ?

_Non. Enlève ton pantalon, il me dérange.

Sans se départir de cet air pathétique que Kid avait décidé qu'il détestait, Heart fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné et retira le vêtement, le laissant sur l'une des caisses présentes dans l'allée et avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur du roux.

_Et maintenant ?

_Appuis ton dos contre le mur. »

Une nouvelle fois, il fit ce qu'il lui avait dit sans protester et le fixa de nouveau lorsqu'il fut positionné comme le lui avait indiqué le roux.

L'espace d'un instant, Kid eut l'envie de lui en coller un et ce encore plus quand il ne vit pas apparaitre cette étincelle de rébellion qu'il voyait d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un ordre et ce même malgré les deux qu'il venait de lui donner.

A la place, Kid s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue, saisit son membre à peine réveillé et en même temps, prit possession de ses lèvres. Heart haleta contre sa bouche et Kid sourit, sa main ne s'arrêtant pas de mouvoir sur l'érection de l'autre, qui commençait enfin à donner signe de vie.

Puis, il retira sa main du visage de Heart, où son pouce caressait distraitement sa joue et sortit un autre préservatif, se félicitant mentalement d'en avoir toujours plusieurs sur lui. Il retira son autre main de la verge du brun et cassa le baiser.

« Lève les jambes. »

Le brun enroula le cou de Kid de ses bras pour garder son équilibre et, ensuite, prit une impulsion pour soulever ses jambes et les enrouler autour de la taille du roux.

Kid déchira le plastique contenant le préservatif et en couvrit deux de ses doigts, conscient que Heart ne le laisserait pas faire s'il essayait de le faire sans protection et les enfonça dans l'intimité abusée du jeune homme. Ce dernier étouffa une plainte dans le cou de Kid et le roux passa sa main libre dans son dos où elle commença à tracer de lents cercles sur sa peau. Il continua de bouger ses deux doigts en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît l'homme dans ses bras haleter. De voir qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Il bougea de nouveau ses doigts et frappa ce point une seconde fois, s'attirant un nouveau soupir qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la prostate du brun une troisième fois.

Les bras et les jambes de Heart l'enserrèrent avec plus de force et Kid n'eut aucun doute que, s'il n'avait pas porté de chemise, il aurait maintenant eu le dos marqué.

Kid continua de stimuler ce point jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît Heart trembler entre ses bras, signal qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Il retira donc ses doigts, souriant lorsqu'il remarqua la bouffé d'air contre son cou qui aurait pu être considérée comme une protestation.

Manœuvrant comme il put pour ne pas se séparer de Heart, Kid jeta le préservatif par terre et e sortit un troisième avec lequel il couvrit son membre de nouveau entièrement dressé. Il se pencha en avant de sorte que le dos du jeune homme entrât de nouveau en contact avec le mur et agrippa ses cuisses, les replaçant avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'une seule poussée.

Cette fois, ils gémirent tous deux et Kid embrassa Heart tandis qu'il commençait à bouger, se sentant bien plus à l'aise que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait possédé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand Heart cassa le baiser pour laisser échapper un profond gémissement, Kid se surpris lui-même à sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci était complètement sincère et captura de nouveau avidement ses lèvres, bougeant ses hanches avec encore plus d'impétuosité et de force.

Peu de temps après, lorsque Kid sentit Heart trembler une nouvelle fois entre ses bras, il porta l'une de ses mains à sa verge et en saisit la base, empêchant ainsi son orgasme.

« Putain, protesta Heart en mettant fin au baiser.

Kid sourit.

_Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te laisse salir ma chemise, si ?

Heart le fusilla du regard mais s'abstint de répondre et Kid continua de se mouvoir ne lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il jouisse de nouveau, serrant plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bars en même temps qu'il gémissait de sa voix rauque et basse.

Il resta ainsi, appuyé contre le brun, le coinçant entre son corps et le mur tout en maintenant toujours son érection, durant de longues minutes avant de se retirer et séparer leur corps, reposant à nouveau Heart au sol.

Puis, il fit un pas en arrière, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, et fit un geste vers son membre plus que désireux.

_Pourquoi tu ne finirais pas toi-même ?

Kid aurait pu applaudir lorsque ce sourire incroyablement confiant réapparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme à moitié nu devant lui mais il se contenta de sourire largement et lascivement quand Heart porta l'une de ses propres mains à son érection et dit :

_Si tu insistes. »

Et il commença à se masturber lui-même mais, à peine avait-il laissé courir ses doigts sur sa verge à quelques reprises que son visage se tordit de plaisir et il dut s'appuyer de tout son poids contre le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber lorsque sa semence s'échoua sur le sol les séparant.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, mon ordi beugue énormément, j'en suis navrée ^^**

**Je n'ai donc pas pu l'envoyer à cette chère Larmes-Noires qui s'était gentiment proposé de le corriger. J'ai cependant fait un maximum pour laisser le moins de fautes possible. J'espère que ça suffira. Avec tout cela, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai**** mettre le chapitre suivant :/**

**Sinon, je voulais remercier Marine, qui me suit depuis le début, ce qui me fait très plaisir et, si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, tu adoreras toi autant que moi le 8. Il est juste *µ* **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un jour à célébrer

Trafalgar Law mit sa veste, attrapa le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé dans le vestiaire en arrivant ce matin-là et ferma la porte en métal de son casier. Il avait fini les pratiques pour aujourd'hui et mourrait d'envie de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et s'éloigner le plus possible des autres étudiants du groupe auquel il avait été assigné et qui n'avaient fait que parler de leur diner. Diner qu'ils avaient préparé tous ensemble. Toute la matinée.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment, évitant les patients qui allaient et venaient sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait, Law s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enchevêtraient aux siens, de chaque côté de son corps.

« Tu vas quelque part ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts à sa gauche et Law lui envoya un sourire.

_J'allais rentrer chez moi manger quelque chose mais si tu as d'autres plans….

_Tu allais rentrer à ton appartement, comme ça ?! s'exclama la fille aux cheveux noirs à sa droite, surprise et agacée.

_C'était l'idée, oui, Baby-five-ya.

_Changement de plans, alors. Tu viens avec nous, annonça Monet.

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher et Law les suivit, souriant moqueusement à un homme qui le dévisageait, l'enviant d'être accompagné par deux si belles créatures.

_Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous veniez toutes deux m'enlever ?

_Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, Law. Tu sais parfaitement quel jour sommes-nous. »

Law se contenta simplement de sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir de Doflamingo et entrèrent dans l'immense salon, Law ne fut pas surpris de voir une grande bannière lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et accepta plutôt bien les félicitations et plaisanteries mais envoya rudement bouler quiconque tenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il y eut même un idiot qui tenta de lui tirer les oreilles et de lui pincer les oreilles.

Le dernier à s'approcher de lui, comme c'était toujours le cas, fut Doflamingo lui-même qui entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'attira contre son corps, la tête de Law reposant contre la poitrine du blond. Doflamingo se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Law.

Law se retourna et porta ses mains à la mâchoire du blond, le forçant à baisser un peu plus la tête pour l'embrasser.

_Merci, dit-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés.

_Vous pourriez pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini de manger, non ? plaisanta quelqu'un. »

Law décida qu'il avait faim et se dirigea tout droit vers le buffet qui était préparé juste sous la bannière, mettant tout ce qu'il voulait dans son assiette et évitant de manière experte tous les pains disposés sur la table.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, assis à l'une des tables qu'ils avaient rapportée pour l'occasion, tout ce petit monde l'aborda pour lui remettre ses cadeaux qui, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, étaient des livres de médecine, quelques plaisanteries, comme une paire de menottes roses flashis qui finirent leur course dans la figure de celui qui les lui avait offertes ainsi que quelques accessoires, en majorité des boucles d'oreilles.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne fut pas surpris de voir que, avant même que le gâteau ne fût arrivé, un trois chocolats monstrueux, plus de la moitié des invités étaient saouls, certains incapables de se relever de là où ils étaient tombés et la moitié du dessert avait déjà roulé par terre ou recouvrait une âme chanceuse se trouvant au mauvaise endroit ou mauvais moment.

Law avisa un siège libre et s'y assit après avoir évité quelqu'un qui tenta de l'attaquer avec du chocolat, une assiette contenant une part considérable de gâteau et une cuillère à la main. Il allait saisir la dite-cuillère et allait commencer à savourer son dessert lorsqu'une main plus grande que la sienne lui déroba son assiette.

« J'essayais de manger cela, Donquixote-ya, dit-il, levant la tête pour regarder l'homme se tenant derrière lui.

Doflamingo sourit simplement et dit :

_Tu peux aussi manger en haut, non ?

_Je suppose, répondit Law d'une voix ne sonnant pas très sûre.

Doflamingo balança l'assiette dans l'une de ses mains, posant l'autre sur la joue de Law, il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres.

_Et je dois encore te donner ton cadeau, dit le blond en caressant de son pouce la lèvre inférieure du brun.

Law sourit faiblement.

_Si tu le prends comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser. »

Law se leva et Doflamingo passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules, le guidant hors de la pièce tout en évitant les hommes ivres agissant comme des enfants de cinq ans à la cantine de l'école.

Ils gravirent les escaliers en silence, Law marchant un pas devant. Il lança un regard amusé au blond lorsque sa main tomba des épaules du plus jeune et frôla son cul au passage avant de venir pendre innocemment à côté des jambes de son propriétaire.

Secouant la tête, Law avança plus rapidement et, bientôt, ils furent dans la chambre de Doflamingo, la porte se refermant sur les deux hommes.

Le brun entendit le bruit sourd de l'assiette posée sur la table et il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit les grandes mains du blond sur ses hanches avant qu'elles ne commençassent à se glisser sous son T-shirt pour le lui retirer.

« Tu es trop habillé pour cette pièce, dit Doflamingo contre son oreille.

_Je ne suis pas le seul, répondit Law, levant les bras pour que le blond pût lui ôter son haut plus aisément.

Les mains de Doflamingo s'égarèrent de nouveau sur son torse et Law haleta quand ses doigts capturèrent et titillèrent ses tétons déjà durs, envoyant un frisson dans tout son corps.

_Je ne vais pas le nier, accorda le blond et, le saisissant par les hanches, il retourna Law.

Ils étaient donc en face l'un de l'autre. Souriant largement et de manière salace, il rajouta :

_Penses-tu que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?

_Seulement de main ?demanda Law, lui souriant de la même façon.

Le blond rit.

_Si tu veux utiliser plus, je t'assure, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. »

Law se mit sur la pointe des pieds et força Doflamingo à se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, immensément satisfait que le blond portât une chemise qu'il put lui retirer sans être obligé de casser le baiser. Les mains du blond descendirent jusqu'à son jeans, ouvrant la braguette aussi vite que le firent celles du brun avec le pantalon de l'autre homme.

Une fois que leurs vêtements eurent rejoint le sol, Doflamingo se redressa et se ressaisit de l'assiette, l'offrant à Law.

« Ton dessert ?

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, Doflamingo avec un large sourire scotché au visage tandis que Law arbora un instant une expression confuse jusqu'à ce qu'il comprît les intentions de l'homme et se saisît de l'assiette.

_Merci. »

Se détournant, Law avança vers le lit sur lequel il grimpa, se mouvant jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assis sur les draps, son dos appuyé sur la tête de lit, l'assiette entre les mains et les jambes écartées.

Doflamingo se lécha la lèvre inférieure et le suivit, montant à son tour sur le lit, se positionnant entre les jambes de Law.

« J'espère que tu ne laisseras pas tomber l'assiette, dit joyeusement Doflamingo. »

Prenant cela comme un défi, Law se saisit de la cuillère et engloutit une bonne part du gâteau.

Gloussant, Doflamingo se pencha et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du plus jeune, approchant son visage près de son membre à moitié dressé. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur la peau du brun jusqu'à ce qu'elle attînt sa queue et la saisit avec prudence. Puis, il ouvrit ses propres lèvres et laissa sa langue en retracer le gland.

Law frissonna et Doflamingo entendit le bruit de la cuillère tombant dans l'assiette.

« Fais attention, murmura-t-il contre la peau chaude et il rit lorsque Law, en réaction, trembla de nouveau. »

Sans le quitter des yeux, le blond commença à passer sa langue sur la longueur, laissant ses lèvres s'y joindre et, occasionnellement, égratigna sa peau de ses dents. Il sourit contre le bout à l'entente d'un gémissement étouffé et le prit lentement en bouche, se délectant des halètements et doux soupirs que Law émit sous cette douce torture.

Une fois que le bout du membre de Law fut presque au fond de sa gorge, le blond entama des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent de nouveau gémir Law et le forcèrent à bouger, laissant tout son poids reposer contre la tête de lit. Doflamingo fit du mieux qu'il put pour rire dans sa position actuelle, envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons à travers le corps du brun, accompagnée de grognements bas.

Le blond entendit de nouveau le bruit de la cuillère s'échouant dans l'assiette et, pas même une seconde plus tard, celui de la dite-assiette atterrissant sur la table.

Relevant la tête et libérant ainsi le membre de Law de l'emprise de sa bouche, Doflamingo le regarda.

« Tu as fini ? »

Law acquiesça, tentant encore d'avaler ce qui semblait avoir été une cuillère un peu trop pleine. Ricanant, le blond se redressa et l'embrassa, appréciant le mélange de saveurs de sucré et de Law lui-même. Puis, l'agrippant par les flancs et se mouvant, il roula sur le lit de telle sorte qu'ils auraient pu finir à même le sol si le lit avait été plus petit et s'étendit tout du long, Law agenouillé entre ses jambes.

Le jeune homme cassa le baiser et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit mais Doflamingo le retint.

« Pas besoin de ça.

_Ça fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois que tu as fait ça, Donquixote-ya ?

_A quand remonte ce séjour au chalet ?

_Il y a cinq mois.

_Donc, ça fait cinq mois.

_Dans ce cas, tu en as besoin, décida Law, vraiment sérieux et Doflamingo savait parfaitement qu'il ne céderait pas.

_D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-il, relâchant son bras.

Law ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la table de nuit et en sortit un tube pas-si-utilisé de lubrifiant. Puis, il regagna sa position précédente, entre les jambes de Doflamingo.

_Seulement deux doigts, dit l'ainé pendant que Law dévissait le bouchon et il acquiesça.

Couvrant ses deux doigts avec le lubrifiant, Law les plaça à l'entrée du blond. Il s'arrêta lorsque le bout de ses doigts frôla son intimité, le regardant fixement tout en lui offrant un sourire à moitié empli de luxure à moitié moqueur.

« Après aussi longtemps, tu ne te sens pas comme si tu étais encore vierge ?

_Oh, la ferme, Aaahhh …. Sa phrase se perdit en un puissant gémissement lorsque Law enfonça ses deux doigts en même temps. Doflamingo lui lança un regard lourd de reproche et Law lui répondit par un sourire innocent feint.

_Hey, tu es celui qui a voulu que je le mette sans préparation, se défendit Law, bougeant ses doigts. Il sourit lorsqu'il trouva sans problème la prostate du blond et se pencha au-dessus de son corps pour apposer ses lèvres sur son torse.

L'une des mains de Doflamingo finit dans les cheveux du brun. Son emprise sur ces derniers se resserra de plus en plus à chaque fois que ses doigts bougeaient en lui.

Décidant que c'était suffisant, Law retira ses doigts et s'ajusta de sorte que le bout de sa queue touchât son intimité.

_Si tu veux une quelconque préparation supplémentaire, c'est le moment, prévint-il.

Doflamingo rit à sa remarque.

_Ça ne te va pas d'être aussi gentil. »

Sans attendre plus, Law maintint d'une main la hanche du blond et, de l'autre, il releva l'une de ses jambes. Sans quitter le visage de l'ainé des yeux, il s'enfonça complètement en lui en un seul mouvement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'homme grimacer et l'écouta haleter.

Law commença à bouger et Doflamingo se saisit de son menton, l'attirant dans un nouveau baiser. Le brun se pencha sur lui pour pouvoir agir plus à son aise sans pour autant devoir cesser ses coups de rein et tous deux haletèrent quand le blond commença lui aussi à bouger. Le plus jeune commença à sentir l'orgasme approcher et était sur le pont de se saisir de la verge du blond pour le masturber quand il se retint, ayant une autre idée en tête. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il cassa le baiser et continua de se mouvoir, à chaque fois avec plus de force et d'impétuosité, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus erratiques jusqu'à ce que, avec un frisson parcourant son corps, il jouît en Doflamingo, s'enfonçant encore à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui restât plus rien.

Il s'appuya à peine quelques secondes contre le buste de Doflamingo avant de se retirer.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, si ? demanda le blond, voyant qu'il restait là, à le contempler.

Law lui sourit.

_Non. »

Le brun appuya ses deux mains sur le torse du blond, sans servant pour faire contrepoids, se mit à cheval au-dessus de lui et s'empala lui-même sur son érection, l'engloutissant en lui.

Tous deux gémirent.

« Putain… »

Doflamingo leva les mains et le saisit par les fesses, le faisant monter et descendre sur sa queue, marquant le rythme, qui ne tarda pas à le mener au point de non-retour. Dans un gémissement rauque, il remplit Law de sa chaude semence.

Cette fois, lorsque le jeune homme se laissa tomber, il bougea avec précaution pour séparer leur corps et se lova contre la poitrine du blond, sa tête reposant contre son épaule.

« Je dois admettre que tu sais comment faire un cadeau, Donquixote-ya, commenta Law d'un ton décontracté, jouant paresseusement avec l'un des tétons du plus âgé.

Doflamingo rit.

_Ce n'était pas ton cadeau, Law.

_Oh ?

La main du blond s'égara dans les cheveux plus que décoiffés de Law, ses doigts se déplaçant ente les mèches noires.

_J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tu es un jeune homme difficile à complaire, après tout. Ça ne me plaisait pas de me limiter à t'offrir des livres comme, je le savais, la plupart allait déjà le faire.

_Tu ne m'as pas acheté une voiture, si ?

Le blond rit de nouveau.

_Nah, tu peux t'en acheter une toi-même si tu le veux. Non, je ne t'ai rien acheté.

Law releva la tête de son épaule et le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

_Disons que tu peux considérer que je te dois une faveur.

_Une faveur ?

_Oui. Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais faire pour toi sans me plaindre mais cela ne signifie pas que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Avec ça, tu as carte blanche pour me demander l'une de ces choses que je n'aurais autrement pas faite.

Souriant, Law tendit le cou pour l'embrasser.

_Merci, Donquixote-ya. C'est un merveilleux cadeau. »

* * *

**Bon, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré. Comme l'a dit l'auteur, il n'était, au départ, pas prévu dans la trame mais elle ne pouvait ignorer l'anniversaire de notre petit Law ^^**

**Une petit review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Je sais que je vous avez habitués à moins d'attente mais j'ai préféré d'abord terminer la traduction de tous les chapitres avant d'en poster un nouveau. **

**Donc, voici le chapitre 7. Le 8 est déjà recopié et n'attend plus que d'être corrigé, chose à laquelle, pour me faire pardonner, je m'attelle immédiatement.**

**Que dire d'autre si ce n'est que le chapitre 9 ne sera posté que après être sorti en anglais, soit samedi car l'auteur ne publie que tous les samedis.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une (je l'espère) agréable lecture :)**

**P.S: vous risquez de retrouver un personnage qui vous a, apparemment, tout aussi "marqué" que moi...**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Déplaisantes surprises

Tous les lundis, dès qu'il sortait de l'hôpital, Law avait décidé de se faire un petit plaisir et d'aller déjeuner dans son restaurant préféré. Ce n'était pas un restaurant excessivement populaire, ni l'un de ces fast-foods que les jeunes gens aimaient tellement. C'était un petit restaurant servant exclusivement des takoyaki.

Ce n'était pas un endroit cher, au contraire. Ce n'était pas non plus surchargé puisque la plupart des clients préféraient commander à emporter. Law aimait s'asseoir à l'une des tables du fond avec une double ration de takoyaki et son ordinateur portable pour réviser ses pratiques de la semaine.

Le propriétaire, Octo, était un homme plutôt gentil, fier de ses compétences culinaires, qui avait compris que Law avait besoin d'être seul et était heureux de le laisser occuper la table aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. La serveuse, une fille joyeuse mais un petit peu maladroite, nommée Caimie, le laissait seul dès qu'elle avait échangé avec lui quelques banalités, pendant cinq à dix minutes.

Ce jour ne faisait pas exception et, lorsque que quelqu'un tira l'autre chaise et s'assit, Law releva la tête de son écran, agacé et prêt à envoyer rudement bouler l'intrus à l'aide de quelques commentaires bien sentis et failli s'étouffer avec sa dernière bouchée quand il reconnut l'homme assis en face de lui.

Avalant avec difficulté et refusant de laisser transparaitre son malaise et sa confusion sur son visage, Law sourit avec assurance et posa son regard sur le petit homme, gros et chauve, sur l'autre chaise, qui lui souriait, dévoilant ses dents excessivement blanches, d'une façon qui, sans aucun doute, se voulait sympathique mais qui ne l'était pas.

« Bonjour, Christopher-ya. Quelle coïncidence.

_Pas vraiment. Ça m'aura pris plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru pour te retrouver, Trafalgar Law.

Les yeux de Law s'arrondirent et le jeune homme serra le takoyaki qu'il avait toujours en main et le brisa en deux.

L'homme lui sourit de nouveau.

_Malgré tes signes extérieurs plus que reconnaissables, continua-t-il sur un ton enjôleur, désignant les boucles d'oreilles de Law ainsi que ses tatouages. Cela aura été étonnement difficile de retrouver. Bien sûr, je n'aurais imaginé que « Heart » était un brillant et prometteur étudiant en médecine.

Les deux moitiés se fendirent de nouveau entre les doigts Law.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Ce langage…Je pensais que tu avais de meilleures manières.

Law baissa lentement l'écran de son ordinateur et se pencha au-dessus de la table.

_Arrête cette merde. Tu as pris le temps et dépensé manifestement beaucoup d'argent pour me retrouver. Donc, il est évident que tu veux quelque chose et, étant donné que tu es un riche pervers accoutumé à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, je suppose que ton objectif est que je devienne ta pute personnelle ou quelque chose du genre, dit Law, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, gratifiant l'homme de l'un de ses regards les plus incisifs.

Malgré que Christopher se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise, son sourire ne disparut pas.

« Très malin, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il y a une part de vrai dans ce que tu as dit, même si tu l'as énoncée d'une manière aussi cruelle et brute. Je ne prétends pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Law. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Mais j'avais pensé, étant donné les circonstances, que nous pourrions chacun tirer profit de l'autre. Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie en privé et, en échange, comme l'homme reconnaissant que je suis, je pourrais prendre en charge tes études et même te procurer un bon appartement où tu pourrais vivre. Le quartier dans lequel tu vis est endroit dangereux. De cette façon, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter d'être agressé dans ce quartier où tu travailles et, toi, tu n'aurais plus à te préoccuper que quiconque apprenne la vérité sur la misérable profession à laquelle tu as dû t'adonner ces dernières années. Une chose comme cela pourrait être un sérieux obstacle à ta prometteuse carrière de médecin.

Law ne dit pas un mot, il continua simplement à le fusiller du regard, à peine conscient des éclats s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main.

_Bien sûr, je comprends que ce soit une décision importante et, de ce fait, je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter, Christopher-ya ? demanda Law, sa voix toujours aussi faible que précédemment mais, cette fois, le ton qu'il adopta était celui que, d'habitude, il utilisait uniquement dans une pièce fermée, avec un homme attaché à une chaise et scalpel à la main.

Pendant un instant, l'expression de l'homme était légèrement confuse et exprimait un certain malaise, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement avant qu'il ne se recomposât un visage serein et ne plongeât une main dans l'une des poches de la veste de son costume, en sortant un papier qu'il déposa sur la table, devant Law.

_Voici mon adresse. Viens me voir quand tu y auras mûrement réfléchi. Et, il déposa un billet de dix mille berry aux côtés du papier, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui paye. »

Il se leva et, lui adressant un autre sourire poli falsifié, tourna les talons et sorti du restaurant.

Law garda ses yeux fixés sur le dos de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu derrière la porte. Alors, il saisit le papier sur la table et fronça les sourcils, le jetant avec les restes dans le pot de plantes décorant le petit restaurant.

Law se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie.

« C'était l'un de tes amis avec toi, Law-chin ? demanda Caimie lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

_Non. »

Donquixote Doflamingo détestait ses réunions de travail qui, comme celle qui se déroulait en ce moment, lui apprenaient qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Son dos enfonçait dans le sofa, se lamentant que le temps fût déjà trop froid pour continuer d'organiser ses réunions au bord de la piscine, où, au moins, il pouvait se distraire en regardant les filles en bikinis et ignorer tout ce que disait Bellamy.

Comme les choses étaient relativement calmes ces derniers temps, Doflamingo avait décidé d'enquêter sur la supposée menace que Crocodile craignait tant et avait mis quelqu'un sur le coup. Il aurait probablement dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de confier la tâche à Bellamy. Le jeune homme était déterminé à gagner ses faveurs et faisait inutilement durer la conversation en se perdant en compliments et en réitérant ce qu'il avait déjà dit.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Bellamy et Sarkiss et attirant l'attention de Doflamingo.

L'homme sourit lorsqu'il vit que celui qui venait de débarquer n'était autre que Law qui, maintenant, s'approchait vivement des sofas. Au vu de son expression, il ne paraissait pas être de bonne humeur.

« Nous travaillons, Trafalgar, cracha Bellamy, agacé mais pourtant complètement ignoré par Law qui se planta devant Doflamingo et, agissant comme si les deux autres hommes n'étaient pas dans la pièce, se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa, grimpant immédiatement sur ses genoux.

Il y eut une paire de bruits indignés mais Doflamingo les interrompit avant qu'ils ne pussent évoluer en mots, congédiant les deux hommes d'un geste de la main avant que cette même main ne vînt se poser sur la tête de Law.

Le jeune homme continuait de l'embrasser, dévorant pratiquement sa bouche et le blond attendit jusqu'à ce que la porte fût refermée avant de repousser suffisamment loin Law pour parler.

« Je ne me plains pas mais puis-je savoir… »

Law le coupa en se jetant de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ses mains dévalèrent son buste, à peine conscient qu'elles tremblaient, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé sa boucle de ceinture.

_Il est vraiment enragé, _nota Doflamingo.

Il n'était pas commun pour Trafalgar Law d'être en colère. En fait, cela faisait même des années que l'ainé ne l'avait pas vu aussi enragé que maintenant. Il décida donc qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il déchargeât un peu de cette rage avant qu'il ne lui demandât ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le fait que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cassa presque sa ceinture et sa braguette pour les ouvrir ne l'incita absolument pas à revoir sa décision.

Law recula et se releva devant lui pour retirer son propre jeans. Doflamingo porta sa main à son membre déjà bien réveillé, la mouvant dessus, même si la seule vision de Law retirant ses vêtements et envoyant valser ses chaussures, accompagnée de la promesse d'une partie de jambes en l'air torride, était plus que largement suffisante pour le faire durcir.

Sans préambule, Law remonta sur ses genoux et s'assit sur sa queue, l'enfonçant d'un mouvement vif et rapide. Doflamingo ne manqua pas la grimace de douleur qu'esquissa Law sous la soudaine invasion mais le plus jeune n'en tint pas compte, appuya ses mains sur les épaules du blond et entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, bougeant frénétiquement et sans rythme particulier, ce qui ne tarda pas à les faire tous deux gémir, s'embrassant de nouveau avidement. Sentant son apogée se rapprocher rapidement, Doflamingo trouva le membre de Law et le branla pour faire en sorte qu'il fût le premier à atteindre le point de non-retour, entrainant le blond avec lui lorsque son corps se resserra autour de lui.

Law s'effondra, haletant lourdement, contre la poitrine de Doflamingo qui, maintenant, était appuyé contre le dossier du sofa, un bras autour du brun et l'autre reposant sur le dossier.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ?

Doflamingo renifla dédaigneusement.

_Tu veux dire en-dehors du fait que tu ne viens quasiment jamais en semaine ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu m'ais littéralement sauté dessus au bout milieu d'une réunion comme un chat en chaleur. Ou peut-être du fait que je suis sûr que tu te foutais que le public soit parti ou non.

_D'accord, il est possible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

_Mais encore ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_Je…commença Law mais il s'interrompit lui-même avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit.

_Oui ?

Malgré que Doflamingo ne pût pas voir son visage, sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que le jeune homme souriait de manière plutôt sinistre.

_Non, je ne pense pas.

_Vraiment ? demanda le blond, souriant également.

_Je viens de penser à une très bonne façon de résoudre cela.

_Oh ? Vas-tu me dire ?

Law se redressa, toujours sur les genoux du blond et Doflamingo put voir le sourire qu'il avait imaginé quelques instants plus tôt.

_Non.

Law se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui après son entrevue avec Doflamingo, prit une douche rapide et attrapa au vol quelques affaires, les fourra dans les poches de sa veste avant de de nouveau sortir.

Il arriva à un bâtiment, où il savait que la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas, pour le moment et s'appuya contre l'un des murs intérieurs du hall pour attendre.

Près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Trafalgar Law sourit, satisfait, quand il vit comment Eustass Kid s'arrêta dans son élan, les yeux grands ouverts, dès qu'il eut passé le seuil.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Law parla :

« Bonjour, Eustass-ya. Je m'excuse pour cette visite impromptue mais il y a quelque chose d'une extrême importance dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi. »

A l'entente de cela, l'expression de stupéfaction d'Eustass Kid était absolue.

To be continued.

* * *

**Petite review ? :)**

**Dites-moi si, pour l'orthographe, c'est mieux.**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, bientôt :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8 corrigé, enfin, normalement ^^' C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, marqué par le retour de mon Captain préféré (peut-être aussi le vôtre?). Ce fut très agréable de le traduire bien qu'il me soit arrivé de repartir juste dans de la lecture plus d'une fois^^ Je sais, je suis irrécupérable T_T**

**Je pense que je posterai le chapitre 9 lundi, le temps de pouvoir l'apprécier et prendre mon temps ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite, encore une fois, une bonne et agréable lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Accord

Eustass Kid était sacrément fatigué après une longue journée de travail. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque assassinat ou torture. D'ailleurs, cela commençait à faire longtemps depuis son dernier travail. Non, ce qui l'avait épuisé était son second travail. L'officiel, celui qui lui rapportait le moins mais qui, à la différence, lui prenait le plus de temps : technicien.

C'était quelque chose de risible. Le craint assassin Eustass « Captain » Kid, sur lequel les flics n'avaient jamais rien trouvé ni jamais réussi à intercepter mais qui était bien connu dans le monde de l'ombre, passait dix heures par jours, cinq jours par semaine, à vérifier des installations de gaz.

Cela aurait pu être pire, bien sûr. Il aurait pu finir par travailler dans la construction comme beaucoup d'autres types ayant abandonné le lycée en même temps que lui si Killer n'avait pas insisté pour que, en plus de sa carrière montante de voyou, il fît quelque chose de bien. Mais il était quand même fatigué et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne lui faisait plus envie que de s'affaler dans son sofa avec une bière ou deux et regarder la télé pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Cette idée disparut complètement de son esprit quand il entra dans le hall de son immeuble.

Kid fut tenté de cligner ou de se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne lui jouaient pas un mauvais tour mais il réussit à contenir son envie de faire une chose aussi stupide.

Se tenant là, son dos appuyé contre l'un des murs, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste noire tachetée de jaune en plusieurs endroits, ses jambes, pour une fois, recouvertes d'un jeans plutôt que de l'un de ses pantalons de survêtement que le roux lui voyait d'habitude et chaussant des chaussures de villes fermées marrons, était Heart, l'expression plutôt calme qu'affichait son visage se muant en l'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret quand il le vit approcher.

Avant que Kid ne pût réagir suffisamment rapidement pour parler, Heart le devança et, ce qu'il lui dit, fit Kid se sentir encore plus confus.

« Bonjour Eustass-ya. Je m'excuse pour cette visite impromptue mais il y a quelque chose d'une extrême importance dont j'ai besoin de parler avec toi. »

Cette fois, Kid cligna des yeux et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Eustass-ya_

_Eustass…_

_Tu te fous de moi. _

La première impulsion de Kid fut de s'élancer vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs devant lui mais le dit-homme sortit ses mains de ses poches et les leva en un geste qui aurait pu être pacifique s'il n'avait pas tenu ce qu'il avait dans l'une d'elles. Une seringue.

Une seringue pleine d'un liquide transparent.

Kid s'arrêta net.

« C'est quoi cette merde ?

_Une précaution. En principe, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser mais il est toujours mieux d'être préparé au pire. Ah et pour ton information, cette seringue contient une dose mortelle de sodium thiopental.

_Sodium… ? Merde mais où a-t-il bien pu se procurer une chose pareille ?_

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es là. Si tu n'es pas venu pour essayer de m'injecter ce truc, alors que veux-tu ?

_Comme je l'ai dit, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais parler avec toi, dit Heart, baissant les mains et rangeant la seringue dans sa poche. Kid remarqua qu'il ne ressortit pas sa main, probablement pour être capable de réagir le plus vite possible.

Le roux croisa les bras, offrant au brun l'un de ses regards les plus pénétrants, sans bouger de là où il se tenait.

_Tu disais donc.

_Dis-moi, Eustass-ya, combien factures-tu un boulot ?

Kid ricana à l'entente de la question.

_Bien plus que tu ne peux te le permettre.

Heart haussa un sourcil.

_Tu es en sûr ?

_Tu ne pourrais pas même payer si tu travaillais tous les jours, pas avec ce que ça te rapporte, alors encore moins si tu ne travailles que deux jours par semaine.

_Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de chiffres. Donc je ne peux pas savoir.

Retenant son envie de rire et de gratifier l'homme de son plus beau sourire suffisant, Kid dit :

_Un demi-million.

Heart sourit légèrement.

_Tu as raison, je n'ai pas une telle somme.

Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde décontenancé.

_Et je suppose que tu as un plan B, hasarda Kid qui en savait assez sur cet homme pour ne pas croire qu'il aurait été convaincu de pouvoir se payer les services du roux en sachant qu'il était.

Le sourire de Heart s'élargit.

_J'espérais que nous pourrions trouver un compromis.

Kid resta silencieux, regardant le brun et il aurait pu croire qu'il s'était mépris ou qu'il l'avait mal entendu si, ces derniers mois, il n'avait pas eu la nette impression que Heart pouvait être une personne absurdement directe quand il le voulait. Au contraire, Kid pensait, après tout, qu'il y avait nombre de choses que Heart pourrait lui offrir à la place de l'argent.

Il sourit.

_Allons parler en haut.

Le brun cligna des yeux et le regarda, méfiant, mais ne bougea pas du mur.

Kid ricana de nouveau.

_Oh, s'il te plait, je ne vais pas t'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit. En plus, j'aurais du mal à faire sortir un corps de mon appartement sans attirer les soupçons.

_Tu n'as pas peur que je te dénonce ?

Cette fois, Kid ne put se retenir et rit.

_S'il y avait de quelconques informations susceptibles de m'envoyer en prison, j'y serai déjà. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un saint : ce que tu as dans ta poche pourrait t'apporter un sacré tas d'emmerdes.

Heart sourit.

_ Certes, il fit un geste vers la porte de la main qui n'était pas dans sa poche. Passe le premier.

Kid rit doucement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es méfiant. »

Kid attendit que la porte de son appartement fût fermée pour reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée en bas.

Tous deux se tenaient dans la petite entrée sur laquelle donnait la porte. Kid n'offrit pas de passer dans le salon et Heart ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner de la porte.

« Faisons le point. Tu veux que je tue quelqu'un et tu n'as pas l'argent. Donc, je suppose que tu es prêt à faire quelques concessions en échange, n'est-ce pas ? Heart acquiesça. Dis-moi qui veux-tu voir mort. Ma réponse dépendra de qu'il s'agit et cela pourrait changer ce que je te demanderai.

Même si l'expression de Heart ne changea pas vraiment, Kid eut la distincte impression d'être traité d'imbécile en une multitude de langues.

_Je ne vais pas te donner son nom tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse, Eustass-ya. Ce serait vraiment stupide de ma part si tu n'acceptais pas.

Kid soupira, décidant que Heart était trop borné. A chaque fois, il était un peu plus sûr que son opinion selon laquelle le brun n'aimait pas les ordres était vraie.

_Dans ce cas, réponds à quelques questions. Heart acquiesça de nouveau. Est-il dangereux ?

_Non. Ce n'est pas une pointure, un gros poisson ou quoi que ce soit et il n'a pas non plus de relations significatives. Nous pourrions dire que, sans doute, ses plus grands crimes sont très certainement la fraude fiscale et la location régulière de mes services.

_Oh ? Un client ? Est-ce une habitude de faire tuer tes clients ?

Heart lui offrit un sourire amusé.

_Pas spécialement, non. En fait, je doute que tu ais jamais à t'inquiéter de subir la même chose.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a mal baisé ?

Etonnamment, Heart éclata de rire. C'était un son bref et plutôt moqueur mais un rire tout de même.

_Si je devais tuer les gens pour cela, je n'aurais plus de client.

A l'entente de cela, Kid croisa les bras, agacé.

_Vraiment ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, Heart demanda :

_T'aurais-je offensé, Eustass-ya ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu viens juste de me mettre dans le même groupe que tous ces imbéciles.

Le brun bougea enfin et fit un pas vers lui.

_Si tu veux, il ne tient qu'à toi de me prouver que j'ai tort.

Kid le regarda de haut en bas, souriant malgré son agacement. Il ne pouvait nier que ce jeans, bien plus serré que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir porter, lui allait drôlement bien.

_Est-ce que ça fait parti du paiement ? Heart continua simplement de sourire et Kid décida d'en venir au point qui l'intéressait. Dis-moi, Heart, es-tu clean ?

Heart ne sembla pas vexé. Pour être honnête, Kid était persuadé qu'il s'attendait à cette question depuis le début.

_Bien sûr, même si je doute que mes mots te suffisent.

Puis, le brun le surprit en plongeant sa main dans la poche qui ne contenait pas la dangereuse seringue et en ressortit deux sachets plastiques avec chacun une petite seringue dedans ainsi qu'un long ruban plastique.

Kid aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu un.

_Bien sûr, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, je veux aussi être sûr que je ne trouverai aucune mauvaise surprise avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

_Nous avons besoin d'échantillons de sang, non ? Où as-tu une table ?

Sans assimiler complétement la tournure surréaliste que venait de prendre la conversation, comme si le fait qu'il fût-là ne fût pas déjà assez étrange, Kid guida le brun jusque dans le salon, où Heart prit place sur l'une des chaises entourant la table. Il ouvrit l'un des sachets plastique et en sortit la seringue. Puis, appuyant son bras gauche sur le bois dur de la table, il utilisa sa main droite et, à l'aide de sa bouche, noua le ruban autour de son biceps gauche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement en tête ? demanda Heart, serrant et desserrant le poing plusieurs fois.

Kid l'observa avec fascination quand il se saisit de l'aiguille et l'enfonça dans sa propre chair sans même vaciller.

_Vingt-quatre heures. Sans préservatif ni restrictions stupides. Je peux te baiser autant de fois que je le veux.

Heart ne le regarda pas, toute son attention portée sur la seringue se remplissant de son sang.

_Je ne serai pas d'accord pour être attaché, Eustass-ya.

Kid sourit lascivement, bien que Heart ne pût pas le voir depuis sa place.

_Mais tu me suceras ?

Une fois la seringue remplie, Heart retira l'aiguille et releva la tête pour offrir à Kid l'un de ses fameux sourires tordus.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas.

Heart désigna la chaise à ses côtés. Kid y prit place, remonta sa manche et tendit son bras, l'appuyant à son tour contre la table.

_Quel genre de sécurité il y a ? demanda le roux, ignorant le ruban plastique enroulé autour de son bras. Cela l'agaçait mais il ne se plaignit pas.

_Ouvre et referme ta main. Kid le fit et Heart répondit à sa question. Pour autant que je le sache, il y a une alarme et une paire de caméras de sécurité mais rien qui ne ressemble à des gardes ou de technologies plus sophistiquées.

Kid fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit à peine l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Cela faisait bien moins mal qu'à l'hôpital et cela lui fit se demander combien de fois Heart avait déjà été amené à faire cela.

Indubitablement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs était plein de surprises.

Une fois que les deux seringues furent pleines et rangées dans leur plastique, Heart glissa le ruban dans le sachet contenant le sang de Kid et lui tendit les deux petits sacs.

_Cela devrait rester dans ton frigo pendant que nous parlons.

Haussant les épaules, kid les saisit et se leva, se dirigeant vers sa cuisine et ouvrant son frigo pour les y ranger avant de revenir dans le salon et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

_Bon si tu restes aujourd'hui, utilisons des préservatifs avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. Je pense que nous avons un accord. Une fois le boulot fait, tu es à moi pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Heart sourit.

_Ça me semble convenable.

_Quand veux-tu faire ça ?

_Dans la nuit du dimanche prochain.

Kid laissa échapper un court rire.

_A halloween ? Mmh, bon choix.

Le sourire de Heart se fit bien plus sinistre et s'assombrit.

_C'est ma date limite.

Kid recula sa chaise et tendit une main à Heart, qui s'en saisit et se laissa guider jusque sur les genoux du roux. Encerclant sa taille, Kid l'attira encore plus près.

_Date limite ? Pour quoi ?

Si Kid avait jamais envisagé à la possibilité que Heart fût juste quelqu'un de relativement innocent qui avait été entrainé dans une vie de prostitution par un triste passé, cette idée aurait dû disparaitre à la vue de l'expression, à ce moment, du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

_Disons que ce bâtard a enquêté sur moi et essaye de me faire chanter pour que je devienne sa pute personnelle.

A l'extérieur, Kid rit et embrassa l'homme dans ses bras, prenant d'assaut sa bouche de sa langue et entamant une ardente bataille mais, à l'intérieur, le roux pensait, déconcerté, que jamais il ne laisserait cela arriver.

N'importe quelle pute dans la position de Heart aurait choisi l'une de ces deux options, accepter le chantage ou demander un appui extérieur mais pas Heart. Heart avait risqué de venir faire chier un assassin qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers leurs parties de jambes en l'air, avec un début d'idée déjà formée pour résoudre son problème, tout cela sans se départir de son sourire et armé d'une substance extrêmement dangereuse et difficile à se procurer.

Pendant qu'il déplaçait ses mains sur les cuisses du brun, Kid se demanda qu'est-ce qui, exactement, faisait qu'il était différent de ce que n'importe qui pourrait attendre de lui.

Décidant que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait découvrir maintenant, encore moins avec cette bouche et ses mains luttant si avidement pour attirer son attention, Kid brisa la baiser et décida qu'il y avait autre chose que, par contre, il pourrait découvrir tout de suite.

_Tu sais, pour une fois, j'ai envie de te baiser dans un lit. »

C'était la première fois que Trafalgar Law voyait Eustass Kid nu et c'était également la première fois qu'Eustass Kid voyait Heart nu, un fait dont tous deux tiraient profit. Pour une fois, sans empressement, sans la possibilité qu'un autre client débarquât à un moment donné, sans l'inconfort du mur de brique ni de l'asphalte du sol de l'allée, ou des caisses en bois abandonnées et des piles de débris, pour une fois, ils prirent leur temps.

Law se laissa basculer sur le lit, pensant distraitement au combien c'était étrange d'être étendu sur un doux et confortable matelas, ses jambes écartées et le roux à genoux entre elles, l'observant avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser, ses mains commençant leur descente de son cou, parcourant lentement son torse, exactement juste comme les mains de Law se mouvaient sur le torse de Kid, qui grogna contre ses lèvres quand les doigts de Law pincèrent ses deux tétons en même temps. Law sourit et grogna à son tour lorsque les mains du roux lui retournèrent la politesse.

Kid baisa sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il attînt l'oreille de Law, où il captura son lobe entre ses lèvres et où sa langue joua avec ses boucles d'oreilles.

Law passa un bras autour du cou de Kid et remonta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle reposât sur la nuque du roux, qu'elle caressa lentement.

« Tu les aimes, hein ? Une des premières choses que Law avait remarquée lors de ses précédentes rencontres avec Kid était cette obsession que le roux semblait avoir pour ses boucles d'oreilles.

Kid laissa échapper un son qui aurait pu passer pour une affirmation et mordit doucement son lobe, faisant attention, cette fois, à ne pas lui faire mal, laissant, en même temps, ses main soudainement descendre vers les hanches de Law, se saisissant de son érection de l'une d'elles.

Law en eut le souffle coupé et Kid ricana.

_Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi sensible ?

_Ça te pose problème ?

Kid mut ses doigts sur le membre du brun et Law gémit.

_Pas du tout.

Law releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un tiroir être ouvert et vit Kid sortir une paire de préservatifs.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer.

Kid le regarda.

_Je n'allais pas le faire.

Law posa le regard sur les préservatifs.

_Donc ?

_J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu.

Le sourire de Kid aurait fait fuir plus d'un homme mais ce qu'il envoya à Law fut un frisson de plaisir se propageant à travers tout son corps.

_Mets-toi sur les genoux, ordonna Kid et, pendant que Law changeait de position, il déchira le plastique du premier préservatif.

Law sentit le bout de ses doigts chauds retracer sa colonne vertébrale, glissant sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son cul, où Kid saisit ses fesses à deux mains.

_Tu devras me donner l'adresse de ce type, commenta le roux d'un ton décontracté et Law sentit le bout de sa queue contre son intimité. Je devrai le mettre sur écoute pour savoir un peu à quoi m'attendre.

_Je l'ai dans l'une des poches de ma veste.

_Parfait, dit Kid et, au même moment, il le pénétra, s'enfonçant aussi profondément qu'il le put en un seul mouvement.

Law gémit, agrippant les draps sous ses mains avec force et sentit les mains de Kid, à leur tour, resserrer leur prise sur son cul, sa respiration se répercutant lourdement sur le cou du brun.

Définitivement bien mieux que dans l'allée.

To be continued.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi JE VEUX TROP SAVOIR LA SUITE !**

**Petite review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9. Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais le chapitre n'est sorti que samedi dernier et je n'ai que très peu accès à l'ordi le week-end. **

**N'ayant plus de chapitres d'avance, et ben, va falloir vous habituer à attendre tous les lundis pour avoir un chapitre, tout comme j'ai du m'habituer à attendre tous les samedis :)**

**Voilà, sinon, je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et comble LES ****envies de meurtre que vous semblez nourrir**** à l'égard d'un certain personnage ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Travail nocturne

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin que de cela ? demanda Killer en lançant un regard sceptique au sac que Kid venait de fermer.

_Oui. La sécurité de l'endroit est une merde.

Killer regarda son ami de haut en bas. Le roux était entièrement vêtu de noir, du pantalon au bonnet avec lequel il avait au moins un peu couvert ses cheveux roux reconnaissables.

_Je n'aime pas cela.

Kid haussa les épaules.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui va le faire.

_Ça n'empêche que je continue de ne pas aimer. C'est une chose que tu couches avec ce type toutes les semaines mais c'en est une autre, bien distincte, que tu lui offres un assassinat.

_Ce n'est pas gratuitement, se défendit Kid, maintenant agacé.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion à de nombreuses occasions toute au long de cette semaine et Killer n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis son ami.

_Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il aurait pu demander à son boss de tuer ce type.

_Connaissant Heart, il ne veut probablement pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit.

_Tu ne le connais pas, Kid.

A cela, le sourire de Kid fit son retour avec force.

_Moi, je dirais que je le connais très bien.

Killer secoua la tête.

_Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, hein ?

_Pour rien au monde, répondit Kid en jetant le sac par-dessus son épaule.

_J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Kid se contenta simplement de rire et se dirigea vers la porte, Killer à sa suite : il ne voulait pas être là quand son ami rentrerait avec la compagnie.

Tout avait commencé une nuit d'août alors que Kid était excité et qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne pour le satisfaire, pas même sa main. Il avait donc décidé de voir si ce qu'il avait entendu dire à propos d'un type nommé « Heart » était vrai ou non. Au début, Killer était plutôt content de la situation : Kid couchait avec Heart une fois par semaine et cela avait pour conséquence de faire de lui une personne bien plus agréable avec laquelle traiter. Même calme parfois. Et, étant lui-même bisexuel, Killer ne nierait pas apprécier ce que Kid lui racontait de temps en temps. Il devait même admettre ressentir une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de cet étrange brun.

Donc, le mardi dernier, Kid l'avait appelé pour lui demander de lui prêter quelques éléments de son équipement de surveillance. Rien d'inhabituel étant donné qu'il lui fournissait toutes les informations dont le roux avait besoin pour ses missions et, pour les rares fois où il avait dû enquêter lui-même, il demandait son matériel à Killer. Quand le blond avait découvert les circonstances entourant cet assassinat particulier, il ne les avait pas aimées. Après avoir échoué à convaincre Kid de oh combien il était stupide d'aider le type qu'il baisait, aussi doué soit le dit-type dans son boulot, il avait décidé d'enquêter sur Heart dans l'espoir de trouver quoi que ce fût qui dissuaderait le roux de faire une chose pareille ou, au moins, qui le rassurerait au sujet de toute cette affaire.

Le résultat n'avait rien était de cela.

Le quartier dans lequel travaillait Heart était le territoire de Joker. Ce qui signifiait que le brun travaillait pour lui. Dans l'empressement et la brusquerie de ses recherches, Killer n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur lui, juste quelques désinvoltes bribes d'informations que Jyabura et Blueno avaient été capable de passer avant de se faire buter : Heart couchait avec Doflamingo.

Killer en avait parlé à Kid, raisonnant que Heart aurait parfaitement pu demander à Doflamingo de l'aider et que, la « menace » n'étant rien d'autre qu'un imbécile pas dangereux du tout, son boss aurait probablement accepté.

Bien sûr, Kid l'avait ignoré et avait continué d'échafauder son plan.

Et maintenant, il allait s'infiltrer dans la maison qu'il avait mise sous surveillance ces derniers jours.

Eustass Kid s'était préparé à un niveau raisonnable de difficulté, spécialement compte tenu du quartier où se situait la maison, ou plutôt le manoir, et la richesse dont semblait disposer son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il avait vu que le niveau de sécurité de l'endroit était inférieur à celui d'un magasin de vêtements de seconde main, il avait éclaté de rire. Puis, il avait passé une heure de plus à vérifier qu'il n'avait rien raté et avait ri de plus belle. Une caméra de sécurité toutes les trois portes et une alarme connectée au réseau électrique de la maison. Dans un manoir où les toilettes devaient bien valoir cent mille berry chacun.

Kid retrouva Heart à quelques pâtés de maisons de leur destination. L'homme aux cheveux noirs portait lui aussi un sac et était également entièrement vêtu de noir et Kid nota, avec approbation, qu'il portait encore un jean plutôt serré.

Le brun ne parut pas surpris lorsque, une fois l'un en face de l'autre, Kid l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa, tenant ensuite sa tête à deux mains et attaquant sa bouche avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Probablement qu'il s'était déjà préparé mentalement à ce que Kid exploitât au maximum son temps et ce même avant le boulot.

Kid se figea quand il sentit une main contre son entrejambe.

« Pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit, Eustass-ya mais je pense que nous avons quelque chose à faire avant cela.

Riant, le roux se sépara de lui mais pas sans avoir, au passage, laissé ses mains peloter son cul.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent presque arrivés quand Heart parla de nouveau :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les caméras ?demanda le brun à voix basse.

Kid retint son envie de rire.

_Ne t'en préoccupes pas. Elles vont passer des images d'une des nuits dernières. C'était un jour très tranquille, ennuyeux à crever. »

Heart sourit et Kid décida que, peu importe que cette expression fût effrayante, il aimait la voir sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs : c'était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il cachait d'autres choses que l'on ne voyait pas aux premiers abords.

Ça ne lui passa même pas une fois par la tête que ce n'était pas l'expression que n'importe qui s'attendrait à voir sur le visage de quelqu'un qui était en train de penser à la mort imminente d'un autre être humain.

Law comprit parfaitement pourquoi Kid trouvait cette situation risible. Il fut lui-même surpris lorsqu'il prit conscience du simili système de sécurité lacunaire qui était en place. A en juger par l'expression de Kid quand il lui avait posé la question, les caméras auraient pu être piratées par un gamin de douze ans depuis sa chambre. Et, en ce qui concernait l'alarme, à quoi servait-elle alors que vous alliez ouvrir de vous-même la porte à vos agresseurs ?

En parlant de chose qu'il n'y avait pas, il n'y avait même pas de barrières surmontées par un imposant portail en fer entourant la propriété : la porte donnait directement sur la rue et le jardin se trouvait seulement derrière.

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Law s'arrêta devant tandis que Kid se postait un peu plus sur la droite. De cette façon, il ne serait pas immédiatement repéré lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait mais paraitrait suffisamment décontracté aux yeux de n'importe quel passant pour ne pas attirer l'attention. De plus, depuis la rue, il était impossible de distinguer le pistolet qu'il venait de sortir et pointer vers la porte, ce qui était juste un petit bonus.

Law appuya sur la sonnette.

Une autre chose que l'enquête de Kid avait révélée était que Christopher n'avait pas de personnel de maison permanent, ce qui permettait à Law d'être quasiment garanti que personne ne viendrait jusqu'à lundi, quand la femme de ménage viendrait travailler.

Ce fait fut confirmé lorsque ce fut Christopher en personne qui ouvrit la porte.

La seule chose qui empêcha Law d'effacer le sourire du visage de l'homme d'un bon coup de poing fut la perspective de le voir disparaitre quand l'homme réaliserait la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

« Law ! s'exclama l'homme comme s'il venait de rencontrer un bon vieil ami. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es venu.

Law serra son poing de toutes ses forces, se maudissant lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé que cet imbécile pourrait révéler son véritable nom à Kid.

_Je suis venu, Christopher-ya mais je doute que ce soit pour ce que tu crois.

Pendant une seconde, l'homme parut confus alors Law dévia le regard vers la droite et il le suivit. Le brun se permit un sourire satisfait quand il le vit pâlir lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Kid.

_Ça te dérange si on entre ? Nous pourrions discuter ici mais ce ne serait pas la même chose, demanda Law sur un ton de fausse politesse et il entendit Kid ricaner à côté de lui.

L'homme se recula, toujours aussi blanc que du papier et Kid et Law en profitèrent pour entrer dans la maison.

_Pourrais-tu fermer la porte ? demanda Law et Christopher se dépêcha d'obéir, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'arme pointée sur lui.

Une fois la porte fermée, Law sortit une paire de gants chirurgicaux et les mit, tendant une main vers Kid pour que le roux lui donnât le pistolet et pût mettre ses propres gants.

Durant tout l'échange, Christopher était resté immobile à côté de la porte jusqu'à ce que Kid grognât méprisamment, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_Oh, par pitié ! Tu ne t'attendais donc vraiment pas à ce que ton plan se retourne ainsi contre toi ?

L'expression de l'homme fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son plan pût ainsi se dérouler aussi mal. Une grave erreur de sa part, selon Law.

Law fit un geste avec l'arme à feu, obtenant ainsi un nouveau et satisfaisant sursaut de sa victime et reprit la parole :

_Le salon ? Si nous allons faire cela, que nous pussions au moins le faire à l'aise.

Pendant leur trajet jusqu'à la dite-pièce, l'homme marchant devant eux à travers le couloir, le canon fermement appuyé dans le dos, kid demanda :

_Law ?

_Un problème ?

A ce moment, Law décida que les sourires de Kid faisaient clairement savoir ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ne parlât.

_Les commentaires ironiques de côté*, je suis heureux d'avoir un nom à gémir pendant que tu me suceras.

Ignorant la pause momentanée de l'homme qu'il avait en joug, Law décida de tirer au clair quelque chose à laquelle il pensait depuis lundi.

_Tu sembles être étrangement obsédé par le fait que je te suce, Eustass-ya, pourrais-je en connaitre la raison ?

Kid afficha encore l'un de ses fameux sourires et Law était sûr que, si la situation avait été différente, le roux lui aurait sauté dessus.

_En voyant combien tu es doué avec cette bouche, je meurs d'envie de voir ce que tu peux faire d'autre.

Finalement, ils atteignirent une pièce de la taille de la chambre de Doflamingo, avec plusieurs canapés en son centre, une télévision qui occupait une grande partie d'un des murs et quelques meubles couverts de nombreux éléments décoratifs qui semblaient ridiculement chers.

Law était sur le point de suggérer à Christopher de s'asseoir mais Kid le devança, attrapant l'homme par le bras et le poussant sur l'un des canapés.

_Dis-moi, Law, crois-tu que notre ami Christopher serait une victime de vol coopérative ou essayerait-il de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses voleurs?

_A en juger par l'égoïsme et l'arrogance dont il a fait preuve jusqu'alors, je dirais qu'il tenterait de les tromper et de leur faire croire qu'il y a bien moins de chose digne de vol dans cette maison que ce qu'il y a en réalité.

Le sourire de Kid, à ce moment-là, envoya des frissons à travers tout le corps des deux autres hommes mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

_C'est aussi ce que je pensais.

Law lui tendit de nouveau l'arme et le roux s'en saisit.

_Pendant que tu t'occupes de cela, je vais voir si je peux trouver ce qu'il a sur moi. Pourrais-tu t'assurer qu'il te révèle bien tous les endroits où il les garde ?

_Bien sûr. Pendant que tu y es, prends tout l'argent que tu trouves mais aucun objet de valeur ou de bijoux : nous voulons que ça paraisse réel mais nous ne voulons pas que quoi que ce soit puisse remonter jusqu'à nous.

_D'accord. »

N'attendant pas de voir ce qu'allait faire Kid, Law tourna les talons et sortit pas la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés.

Kid suivit Law du regard, ou plus précisément son cul, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière la porte, encore légèrement amusé par l'ironie de son prénom et l'énigme qu'était toujours « Heart », avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme dans le canapé qui, maintenant, avait commencé à trembler.

« Tu l'as entendu, il serait mieux que nous nous y mettions, commenta Kid avec allégresse, ignorant le fait que son _hôte_ s'affaissa un peu plus dans son canapé en l'écoutant. Je pense que tu devrais me dire où tu gardes les informations concernant Law. Ce serait mieux pour toi.

Kid retint son rire quand, à l'entente de cela, l'homme réagit exactement comme il l'avait prévu et sembla être un petit plus confiant, supposant à tort que les derniers mots de Kid signifiaient que le roux préférait ne pas avoir recourt à la violence.

_El-Elles sont dans mon ordinateur, répondit-il, essayant de paraître ferme.

_Vraiment ?

Christopher acquiesça.

Kid regarda distraitement autour de lui, remarquant que, encastrée dans l'un des murs, il y avait une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu.

_Oui, insista l'homme.

Kid fit deux pas vers lui, s'arrêtant juste avant que ses jambes ne touchassent les genoux de l'homme, qui s'enfonça instinctivement plus dans le canapé. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Kid lui décocha un coup de poing dans la figure avec suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer valser dans les coussins avec un cri surpris, suivi par un gémissement de douleur.

_Je ne te crois pas. Comme l'a dit Law, tu es le genre de type qui ment à ses agresseurs et même si nous n'en avons techniquement pas à ta fortune, la même chose s'applique. Je vais donc faire en sorte que tu me dises la vérité.

Pour accentuer ses mots, il lui donna un coup de pieds dans les jambes tellement fort qu'il le força à les relever et à les replier sous lui, gémissant encore de douleur.

Kid doutait que l'homme eût jamais reçu pire qu'une gifle ou deux dans toute sa vie.

_Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Kid sourit et ricana doucement lorsque l'homme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même à cette vue et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Attrapant un tisonnier à côté de celle-ci, il plaça le bout de métal dans les flammes, sans quitter un seul instant des yeux sa victime.

_Tu sais quelle la chose la plus utile avec les maisons comme celle-ci ? Elles sont tellement grandes et éloignées les unes des autres que les voisins ne remarqueraient même pas si quelqu'un était démembré vivant dans l'une d'entre elles. Je peux le dire pour l'avoir déjà fait. Je suppose que tu ne le savais pas mais le boss de « Heart » vit à seulement quelques rues d'ici.

Malgré la situation, Kid vit qu'il avait capté l'attention de son interlocuteur.

Souriant comme s'il racontait un potin juteux, le roux continua de parler.

_Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire immédiatement mais tu es très chanceux que Heart m'ait demandé mon aide plutôt que celle de son boss. Le nom de Doflamingo te dit-il quelque chose ?

L'expression de l'homme ainsi que le hoquet qu'il laissa échapper confirmèrent que, oui, il connaissait ce nom. Rien de surprenant, avec toutes les sortes de rumeurs qui couraient au sujet de cette homme, toutes non-confirmées, bien sûr.

_Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'est pas seulement son boss. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Imagine donc comment Doflamingo aurait pris grand soin de toi s'il avait appris que tu voulais le lui voler.

A ce moment, l'homme dans le canapé se remit à trembler.

Décidant qu'il était bien comme cela, Kid retira le tisonnier du feu et retourna vers le canapé.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a demandé, à moi, de l'aide. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais quelqu'un de dangereux. Crois-moi, Doflamingo n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de t'éliminer. Mais Law m'a demandé à moi et ça me va parfaitement puisque tout le plaisir est pour moi.

S'arrêtant de nouveau devant l'homme, Kid lui offrit, de loin, son plus large sourire.

_En échange, il sera mien pour vingt-quatre heures et je prévois d'utiliser au mieux la moindre seconde du temps qu'il m'est offert. Mais, avant cela, je pense que tu me dois quelques informations.

Levant la main dans laquelle il tenait le tisonnier, Kid absorba et se délecta de l'expression de terreur se dessinant sur les traits de l'homme avant de le frapper au visage avec le métal brûlant, appréciant le bruit et l'odeur de la chair brûlée.

Ce fut le premier vrai cri de la nuit.

Quand Trafalgar Law revint dans le salon, il portait des copies imprimées de rapports détaillant joliment sa vie civile ainsi que suffisamment d'informations sur son travail pour être gênante si elles venaient à sortir d'ici et, bien sûr, une somme considérable d'argent.

La vision qui le frappa dès qu'il fut entré le fit resserrer sa prise sur le sac qu'il avait balancé sur son épaule. Kid se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'une de ses bottes écrasant l'une des mains de Christopher qui, à ce stade, était tombé du canapé et, maintenant, pleurnichait et gémissait sur le sol et était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son corps couvert de bleus, de sang et de marques rougies qui semblaient avoir été faites à l'aide du tisonnier qui, maintenant, gisait également au sol.

« Si ce n'était pas à cause des indices que nous laisserions, je te laisserais me baiser ici et maintenant.

Kid se retourna vers lui à l'entente de sa voix, un large et extatique sourire sur les lèvres et rit à gorge déployée.

_Ce serait une excellente façon de clore ce moment.

Law accepta la main que lui tendait le roux et s'autorisa à s'abandonner dans un baiser passionné, pressant son corps contre celui du roux et sentit contre son abdomen à quel point l'autre désirait faire ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

_Il a deux copies papiers, une dans son bureau et l'autre dans sa chambre et il a aussi les informations sauvegardées dans son ordinateur.

_Bien. J'ai les deux versions papiers et j'ai trouvé cinq mille berry en cash mais je ne suis pas très doué avec les ordis. Pourrais-tu détruire ces copies ? Comme ça, il ne sera pas facile de les retrouver si quelqu'un les cherche.

_Bien sûr. Tu finis ça ?

Tous deux tournèrent leur regard vers l'homme étendu sur le sol et Law s'accroupit à côté de lui.

_Pour dire vrai, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit : avec ses blessures, je doute qu'il tienne encore une demi-heure.

Kid sourit avec satisfaction.

_Super alors je vais détruire cela. Avant qu'il ne se retournât pour partir, il s'arrêta, toujours en regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et demanda : Au faite, Law, j'y ai réfléchi et pourquoi m'avoir demandé mon aide ? Tu aurais pu demander à ton boss ou même le faire toi-même. Je ne crois pas que tu n'en sois pas capable.

Law s'était attendu à cette question. Kid aurait dû vivre au fond d'une grotte pour que, à ce stade, il ignorât pour qu'il travaillait. Il n'eut donc aucune difficulté à lui répondre.

_La vérité est que je n'ai jamais organisé de meurtre et je ne voulais pas risquer de faire des erreurs stupides. En ce qui concerne Donquixote-ya, je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de lui devoir une faveur.

_Donc, tu as décidé de demander à l'assassin professionnel qui se trouve être ton client ?

_Apparemment.

Ricanant, cette fois, Kid se tourna vers le couloir.

_Je vais m'occuper de l'ordinateur, profite du spectacle.

Avant qu'il ne disparût totalement derrière la porte, Law se souvint d'une dernière chose dont il voulait lui parler.

_Pour l'argent, c'est chacun sa moitié, Eustass-ya.

Kid rit de nouveau et hocha la tête avant de partir.

To be continued.

* * *

***Pour les véritables buses en anglais (je ne vise personne et n'insinue pas que vous en êtes mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ^^) Law, en anglais, signifie loi, d'où l'ironie :)**

**Une petite review? Et à lundi prochain :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme je l'avait dit, me revoici avec le chapitre 10 qui devrait vous plaire. Enfin, j'espère ^^**

**Je ne m'attarde pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Vingt-quatre heures

Ils retournèrent au point de rencontre et, de là, rentèrent avec sa voiture. Ce fut le trajet le plus lent et long qu'Eustass Kid eût jamais fait de toute sa vie. Sans mentionner le fait que, jusqu'alors, Kid n'avait jamais réellement appris à apprécier les avantages de ne pas avoir d'érection luttant pour se libérer de son pantalon pendant qu'il conduisait. Et, la raison de cette dite-érection le gratifiait de sourires et de commentaires, faisant échouer tous ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser.

Les efforts que Kid dut faire pour ne pas sauter sur Law dans l'ascenseur étaient presque surhumains et la seule raison qui lui permit de résister était qu'il passa l'intégralité des ces longues minutes silencieuses à se rappeler que, s'ils étaient surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'ascenseur, ils passeraient les prochaines vingt-quatre heures d'une façon bien moins agréable que chez lui.

Au moment où la porte fut fermée, Kid se retourna avec l'intention de bondir sur Law mais s'arrêta, perplexe, une fois qu'il eut vu le sac du brun appuyé contre le mur et que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'était pas dans l'entrée. Puis, il sentit des mains sur la braguette de son pantalon.

Kid baissa la tête et découvrit Law, le fixant d'en bas, à genoux sur le sol devant lui.

Avant qu'il ne pût parler, sa braguette fut complètement abaissée et son membre libéré. Kid se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir mis de boxer et toute idée de poser des questions évidentes disparut lorsque des lèvres douces rentèrent, pour la première fois, en contact avec sa peau enflammée.

Le roux laissa échapper un long grognement de soulagement, heureux que son attente eût enfin touché à sa fin et un gémissement passa ses lèvres lorsqu'une main délicate le saisit et que de longs doigts se murent sur lui, la bouche de Law atteignant le bout de sa queue et sa langue s'y enroulant.

Kid posa ses mains sur la tête de Law, mêlant simplement ses doigts aux mèches noires et aurait appuyé son dos contre la porte si elle n'avait pas été un pas de trop en arrière lorsque la bouche de Law commença à l'engloutir, le prenant lentement en lui, sa langue suivant les lèvres, retraçant les motifs dessinés par les veines sur la peau humide tandis que ses doigts bougeaient sur la proportion qui n'était pas à l'intérieur de la bouche du brun.

La main libre de Law reposait sur la hanche de Kid. Ses doigts, qui se mouvaient sur la longueur, descendirent pour titiller ses bourses avant que le bout de la queue du roux ne touchât le fond de la gorge de Law.

Kid gémit de nouveau, resserrant son emprise sur les cheveux du brun et baissant la tête pour le regarder. Il jouit quasiment à ce moment-là : voyant cette chevelure brune se déplaçant d'avant en arrière, sentant cette langue habile se déplacer sur lui, ces dents l'égratignant doucement ici et là, ces lèvres rampant sur sa peau et cette main caressant et tirant légèrement sur ses testicules.

Il savait que, depuis le temps qu'il était déjà excité, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps mais il s'en fichait.

Il pourrait toujours demander à Law de le sucer de nouveau plus tard.

Maintenant la tête du jeune homme, Kid bougea ses hanches, gémissant une fois de plus lorsque le bout de son membre frappa de nouveau le fond de la gorge de Law et aurait certainement continué à bouger ses hanches si Law ne les avait pas maintenues à deux mains. Kid utilisa donc ses mains pour rapprocher la tête du brun plus près encore.

Lui jetant un regard agacé, Law reporta son attention sur sa verge et, bientôt, Kid atteignit son apogée qui s'était si longtemps fait désiré et, comme il l'avait dit qu'il le ferait, gémit le nom du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pendant qu'il se vidait dans sa bouche, à peine conscient du fait que le brun avalait tout.

Trafalgar Law n'était pas sûr de où ses vêtements étaient tombés et ne put même pas avoir une pensée pour sa défunte chemise maintenant déchirée avant d'être jeté sur le lit d'Eustass Kid. Le roux s'installa au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa, tous deux désormais complètement nus.

Cette fois, contrairement à la première fois qu'ils avaient passée dans ce lit, ils ne prirent pas leur temps.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Kid passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Law et lui souleva les jambes, passant l'une par-dessus son épaule et maintenant l'autre sur son bras.

Law gémit dans le baiser lorsqu'il sentit soudainement le roux le pénétrer, pour la première fois, sans la barrière de latex d'un préservatif entre eux, peau contre peau.

Kid commença à bouger, ses mains caressant les cuisses du brun. Celles de Law trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à son torse et retracèrent les contours des muscles bien définis de Kid, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de celles du roux et répondant à chaque coup, enfonçant plus profondément encore et encore Kid jusqu'à ce qu'il fût entièrement en lui. Les gémissements des deux hommes se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Kid cassa le baiser et regarda le brun, tendant une main pour caresser sa joue en ce qui fût le geste le plus tendre de cette nuit.

« Tu n'as pas idée…de combien je voulais…nh…te baiser comme ça…gémit pratiquement le roux, sans cesser, un seul instant, de bouger ses hanches qui se mouvaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond.

Law sourit et bougea ses jambes de sorte de pouvoir les enrouler autour de la taille de Kid.

_Je pense que je peux…ahhn…en avoir une idée…

Le brun gémit quand Kid frappa sa prostate et, pendant un instant, ses hanches se soulevèrent dans les aires. Il n'avait pas pu jouir avant et, maintenant, il était si proche…

Les doigts de Kid se refermèrent autour de la base de son membre, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'orgasme qu'il désirait tant.

_Pas encore.

Law le fusilla du regard mais le geste dut perdre de son efficacité au cause de son visage rougi et affichant une expression de plaisir parce que le roux se mit à rire.

_Tu fais toujours la même chose…aahhh…Eustass-ya. Je vais finir par croire que…nnnhhhahh…tu ne veux pas que j'apprécie…

Sans le quitter, deux des doigts de Kid bougèrent sur sa queue.

_Je dirais que…tu apprécies… »

Heureusement pour Law, la restriction ne dura pas longtemps et, bientôt, Kid le libéra, saisissant les hanches de Law à deux mains et les maintint en place, ses coups toujours rapides mais devenant plus erratiques.

Kid captura les lèvres du brun en un autre baiser avide et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut à peine le temps de sentir le roux jouir en lui qu'il était lui-même submergé par son propre orgasme, son cri de plaisir se noyant dans la bouche de Kid, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le bas du dos de l'homme et ses ongles griffant les épaules du roux si fort qu'il serait surpris s'il ne saignait pas.

Malgré sa profession, Law faisait des rêves érotiques, exactement comme n'importe quel homme de son âge et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait pour découvrir que la cause de ce dit-rêve était quelqu'un stimulant son corps mais c'était la première fois que ce quelqu'un en question était Eustass Kid.

Law étouffa un gémissement dans l'oreiller lorsque les doigts en lui frappèrent sa prostate.

« Hey.

Relevant la tête et haletant quand les doigts bougèrent de nouveau, Law tomba nez-à-nez face à un Kid souriant, ses cheveux en batailles et, pour une fois, soumis aux lois de la gravité.

Law allait demander pourquoi il faisait déjà jour lorsque son cerveau décida de se réveiller un petit peu plus et, voyant qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien après son orgasme aveuglant de la nuit dernière, il supposa qu'il était tombé de sommeil. Quelque chose de prévisible après une nuit de travail, la visite chez Christopher et leurs activités postérieures. Il aurait pu être surpris que Kid l'eût laissé dormir s'il ne suspectait pas le roux d'avoir eu, lui aussi, besoin de se reposer.

_Quelle heure est-il ?

_Il est presque une heure. T'as faim ?

Acquiesçant, Law était sur le point de dire qu'il pourrait manger un éléphant mais ses mots se muèrent en un gémissement quand les doigts en lui effleurèrent de nouveau sa prostate.

Kid rit.

_Faisons cela : si tu es d'accord pour faire ce que je vais te dire, je prépare le déjeuner. »

Décidant, au vu du sourire de Kid, qu'il allait probablement aimer l'offre, Law acquiesça de nouveau.

Eustass Kid haleta, utilisant l'une de ses mains pour se maintenir debout et se concentrer sur l'autre, essayant de ne pas casser le rythme de ses mouvements.

Les mains de Law, comme il le lui avait indiqué, tenaient les hanches de roux des deux côtés et sa bouche habile travaillait une fois de plus sur son érection.

Kid voulait bouger, onduler et se vider de nouveau dans cette cavité mais ce n'était pas l'idée. Il devait laisser travailler Law.

Il regrettait ses propres conditions, bien que, certainement, Law regrettait encore plus de les avoir acceptées.

Il retint un gémissement de frustration lorsque la bouche de Law se retira, juste alors qu'il était si proche de son apogée et ne revint que quand il était à nouveau suffisamment hors de portée. Pour la deuxième fois.

Heureusement, c'était presque prêt.

Levant la main qu'il n'utilisait pas pour s'appuyer, Kid porta la cuillère en bois à sa bouche et souffla sur le contenu, la lâchant presque lorsque les lèvres de Law se resserrèrent autour de sa queue et qu'il le suça. Il mit le morceau de bœuf dans sa bouche, vérifiant avec un immense soulagement que la viande était finalement comme il le voulait et qu'il avait réussi à sauver la sauce de l'excès de sel. Si ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait que le brun ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était, Kid aurait juré que Law avait attendu le moment précis pour gémir avec sa verge en bouche, envoyant ainsi une délicieuse sensation à travers tout son corps ce qui avait abouti à cinq minutes supplémentaires pour corriger la sauce.

Et Killer qui avait qu'il était stupide de ne pas mettre le four sous la plaque et de, à la place, laisser l'espace vide.

Bien sûr, s'il n'avait pas été distrait, certaines choses auraient pu être mieux.

Kid regarda le plat contenant les pommes de terres, tristement déformées et avec des coupes irrégulières et décida que cela valait la peine.

Baissant une main, le roux la posa sur la tête de Law et le brun s'arrêta, comme il le lui avait dit.

« Le déjeuner est prêt.

Law libéra sa verge, au grand dam de Kid et serra ses hanches un instant avant de laisser ses mains retomber sur le côté.

Immédiatement, le roux fit un pas sur le côté et le laissa sortir, souriant, satisfait, à la vue de l'état dans lequel Law était : légèrement rougi, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant son front. De sa bouche coulait un mince filet de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et de salive qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer du dos de sa main et sa verge, complètement dure et très nécessiteuse, piégée par le double anneau qui enserrait aussi ses bourses.

Le petit vibrateur placé entre sa verge et ses bourses était une bonne petite touche supplémentaire.

Servant la nourriture dans le plus grand plat qu'il avait, Kid le porta sur la petite table de la cuisine et le posa dessus, aux côtés des couverts et des verres qu'il avait déjà disposés avant.

Tirant une chaise et la tournant de sorte à être de profil face à la table, le roux s'assit et sourit à son compagnon, qui s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta aussi près qu'il le pouvait pendant qu'il était encore debout.

Les yeux de Kid se posèrent sur le sexe exposé du brun qui était quasiment à sa hauteur.

Le roux se pencha, tendit la main et le saisit, en embrassant le bout juste pour entendre le gémissement sourd de Law, avant de le libérer l'anneau.

Se réinstallant sur sa chaise, Kid sourit de nouveau lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression de soulagement du brun.

_Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Assieds-toi.

Kid s'était attendu à ce que Law prît une autre chaise et s'assît, ou même à ce qu'il s'assît sur ses genoux et passât son temps à le taquiner sans le laisser faire quoi que ce soit. C'à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu était que le brun grimpât sur ses cuisses, se mettant à califourchon sur lui et s'empalât lui-même sur sa queue, comme il l'avait toujours fait ces derniers mois, quand Kid amenait cette chaise dans la ruelle.

Le roux gémit, surpris, et Law lui offrit un sourire moqueur, sans aucun doute, à cause de son expression à ce moment-là.

Law tendit le bras, attrapant l'une des fourchettes sur la table et piqua un bout de viande, l'offrant à Kid avec un sourire espiègle.

Kid se pencha en avant et une goutte de sauce tomba sur sa clavicule, glissant lentement sur son torse. Une fois que le bout de viande fut dans la bouche du roux, Law se baissa pour récupérer la goutte du bout de sa langue, pressant ses lèvres contre la peau et suçotant celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il laissât une marque.

Kid lui fit relever la tête et l'embrassa. Puis, Law releva ses hanches et les rabaissa sur la bite du roux.

Tâtonnant, le roux prit la fourchette des mains du brun et chercha le plat pour prendre un autre morceau de viande.

Après tout, ils étaient là pour manger.

To be continued

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, un déjeuner comme celui-là, je ne dis pas non XD**

**Bref, ça c'était la partie "plaisante". Maintenant la "déplaisante". Je vous explique, je pars dimanche en vacances, pour deux semaines, avec une pote. Bien sûr, y a pas internet là-bas. Je pense que vous commencer à comprendre.**

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre 11 avant de partir mais je vais essayer pour ne pas en avoir trois sur les bras en rentrant. Je ne promets rien.**

**Voilà, c'est tout, dsl T_T (me jetez pas de pierres, ni de tomates, j'ai HORREUR de ça!)**

**Donc, peut-être à dimanche ou alors à dans...deux semaines ^^'**

**Laissez quand même une petite review, hein...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, me revoici. Je sais que vous ne vous y attendiez pas mais grâce à ma très chère Anou et, surtout, à son nouvel ordinateur portable qu'elle a eu la générosité de me prêter et bin, voici le chapitre 11 :)**

**Par contre, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le corriger, j'en suis désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bourré de fautes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une calme nuit d'automne

Quand Eustass Kid se réveilla, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi, vu que le soleil n'entrait pas encore par sa fenêtre et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas le blâmer de l'avoir réveillé.

Kid s'étira et s'assit soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui. Regardant le réveil sur sa table de nuit, il vit qu'il était presque sept heures du matin. Les vingt-quatre heures sur lesquelles il était tombé d'accord avec Law étaient déjà passées. Donc, l'autre avait dû pouvoir partir sans rompre leur accord. Kid ne se pardonnerait pas s'il avait passé les deux dernières heures à dormir, qu'importe à quel point il était exténué.

Se levant, le roux décida de vérifier si Law était toujours là. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être le seul à être fatigué et, à en juger par le son que son estomac venait de faire, à avoir faim. Ayant eu un aperçu du caractère de Law, Kid douta que l'homme aurait eu aucun scrupule à dévaliser son frigo.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver le brun. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir, Kid le vit dans l'entrée, toujours nu, à genoux devant le sac qui était là depuis leur arrivée, les vêtements qu'il avait portés éparpillés autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Law se retourna et lui offrit l'un de ses sourires. Les poches sous ses yeux étaient plus prononcées que d'habitude et Kid se sentit ridiculement satisfait de lui lorsqu'il vit que le cou de l'homme et la partie supérieure de son buste étaient couverts de marques qu'il lui avait faites.

_Bonjour Eustass-ya. Je t'ai réveillé ?

_Non.

Kid regarda le sac pour lui rappeler ce qu'il venait juste de lui demander avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de Law.

_Je cherche des vêtements propres. Je vais t'emprunter ta douche et prendre un petit-déjeuner, si cela ne te dérange pas.

_Nah, je m'en fous. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

_J'aimerais pouvoir sortir d'ici à huit heures au plus tard.

Marchant jusqu'à lui, Kid sourit et recommença à parler

_Je m'en fous que tu te douches ou que tu prennes un petit-déjeuner mais, tu vois, _Heart, _ça ne faisait pas parti de notre accord original. S'arrêtant devant lui, le sourire de Kid s'agrandit. Donc, tu devras payer pour cette « partie supplémentaire ».

Souriant légèrement, Law pivota sur le sol, sans se relever, son visage presque au même niveau que le membre du roux, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, de là où il était.

_Çà me paraît juste. »

Se penchant pour l'attraper par le bras et le relevant, Kid l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

Ils avaient une heure supplémentaire.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! Cria Law en direction de la porte, refermant le livre qu'il lisait et le laissant sur a table avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. Qu'importe qui était de l'autre côté, il était à peine arrivé depuis trente secondes mais il n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner à la porte. Le monde est plein de gens impatient.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Law fut surpris de voir le grand homme blond vêtu de son excentrique manteau à plumes roses attendre de l'autre côté, ses lunettes sur le nez et ses lèvres étirées en l'un de ses fameux sourires.

« Donquiote-ya ?

_Puis-je entrer ? Demanda l'homme et, malgré son sourire, Law pouvait dire qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

_Bien sûr, dit le plus jeune, faisant un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

Une fois la porte fermée, Law se retourna pour regarder son invité et vit que Doflamingo s'était déjà assis dans le canapé et avait une main sur le visage.

_Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai décidé d'enquêter sur la paranoïa de Crocodile ? Demanda l'homme et Law sourit.

_Je pense que tu devais t'ennuyer.

Le brun était convaincu que Doflamingo était en train de le fusiller du regard derrière ses lunettes et il décida de détendre un peu l'homme, au cas ou. S'approchant du canapé, il demanda :

_Quel est le problème ? Ce n'est pas aussi drôle que tu l'imaginais ?

Grimpant sur les genoux de Doflamingo, Law baissa la tête pour lentement baiser et mordiller son cou. Le blond se laissa tomber contre le dos du canapé.

_Ce n'est pas cela. Entendre ce que Crocodile fait est amusant mais je n'aurais pas du mettre autant de monde dessus. Qu'importe que ce soit amusant, se faire raconter dix fois en deux jours comment il a mis son cuisinier vivant dans le four parce qu'il pensait que l'homme avait tenté de l'empoisonner, ça devient ennuyeux. Doflamingo tendit les mains vers la chemise de Law et commença à la déboutonner. J'en peux plus de tous ces gens demandant à me rencontrer pour me raconter ce qu'ils ont découvert. Je n'ai jamais autant travailler de toute ma vie.

Law se redressa pour permettre au blond de lui retirer sa chemise mais les mains de Doflamingo s'arrêtèrent à ses épaules.

_Oh ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun.

L'une des grandes mains de l'homme glissa sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle passât sur la partie supérieure du torse de Law, les doigts caressant sur son cou.

_Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit amusé. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu n'aies pas venu à la soirée Halloween.

Se remémorant les quelques marques que Kid avait laissé sur son corps, Law sourit et demanda :

_Jaloux ?

Ricanant, Doflamingo fit glisser la chemise de Law le long de ses bras.

_Pas du tout, bien que je sois offensé que tu ne m'aies rien dit. J'aurais su que tu avais un rendez-vous, je t'aurais donné ta nuit. Je suis sûr que ton petit-ami aurait apprécié, dit le blond, moqueur.

Law renifla.

_Très amusant, Donquixote-ya. Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.

_Alors ?

Law haussa un sourcil.

_Quoi ? Maintenant, je ne peux plus coucher avec quelqu'un si ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ? Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais partir, Donquixote-ya.

_Okay, okay. Je laisse tomber, dit l'homme, saisissant les fesses de Law entre ses mains et les pinçant.

Law grimaça de douleur et les mains cessèrent, le sourire de Doflamingo s'évanouit.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veuilles pas me dire quoi que ce soit ?

_Sûr, insista Law.

_Alors, que ton cul te fasse mal trois jours après ton « rendez-vous », ce n'est rien ?

_Peut-être que nous avons un peu abusé, admit le brun, n'aimant pas du tout le tournant que venait de prendre la conversation. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai travaillé avant. Personne ne m'a violé, Donquixote-ya, si c'est ce que tu pensais. Donc, tu ne dois tuer, torturer ou castrer personne. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais abusé non plus. Maintenant, pouvons-nous essayer de coucher ensemble de nouveau, s'il te plaît ?

Ne souriant toujours pas, agaçant prodigieusement Law, Doflamingo demanda :

_Où est le lubrifiant ?

Malgré son apparent accord à laisser passer, Law était sûr que le blond n'allait pas oublier et supposa qu'il avait besoin de trouver une façon d'expliquer le week-end passé. De préférence sans l'offenser.

Il le ferait un autre jour. Doflamingo n'était pas le seul qui pouvait feindre d'oublier quelque chose.

_Je n'en ai pas besoin.

_Si tu veux que je te baise, tu en as besoin, dit l'homme sérieusement, lui rappelant sans mot cette petite paranoïa dont il avait toujours fait preuve depuis leur première fois. D'un autre côté, l'idée de convaincre Doflamingo qu'il n'était pas redevenu vierge était alors l'une des pires de toute sa vie. Une qu'il mettait sur le compte des hormones et de la stupidité de l'adolescence.

Law soupira, se rendant.

_D'accord, je vais te le chercher. »

« Te fous pas de moi, Law, cracha Kid, le fusillant du regard sous les pauvres lumières des lampadaires parvenant dans l'allée.

_Je ne le fais pas mais, si tu continues, tu ne feras rien non plus. Avant que Kid pût dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Law continua. Nous avons passé un accord, c'est vrai et il est tout aussi vrai que j'ai accepté de le prolonger un peu mais ça ne se change rien. Tu es mon client, Eustass-ya et, comme je te l'ai dit le premier jour, je refuse de laisser mes clients me baiser sans un préservatif.

_Connard, grommela Kid et Law haussa les épaules. D'accord, je vais utiliser un putain de préservatif mais, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne sera même plus capable de marcher.

_Du moment que tu paies. »

Le poussant contre le mur avec plus de force que nécessaire, Kid écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Law.

Avec l'arrivée de décembre, le froid arriva pour de bon et, comme tous les ans, Law regrettait de n'avoir pas mis de côté pour acheter un radiateur décent. Installer une nouvelle chaudière aurait été la solution idéale mais ce n'était pas possible, vu qu'il vivait dans un appartement loué. Donc, il devait se forcer à utiliser des radiateurs. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas froid, il oubliait que les deux qu'il avait étaient les choses les plus inutiles et plus vieilles du monde qui ne produisaient presque aucune chaleur et il n'avait pas d'argent d'économisé pour en acheter un nouveau.

Donc, assis dans son canapé, enroulé dans une couverture, devant une table basse couverte de notes avec les deux radiateurs allumés, gaspillant une quantité énorme d'électricité mais produisant à peine de chaleur, Law jura que, cette fois c'était sûr, il économiserait assez d'argent et en achèterait un nouveau aussitôt que possible.

Essayer d'étudier sans sortir ses mains de sous la couverture se révélait être compliqué.

Il y avait aussi l'option d'attendre qu'il finît ses études et commençât à travailler comme docteur, lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment d'argent pour se trouer un meilleur appartement. Après tout, il y avait seulement l'hiver à passer et il avait déjà survécu à cinq autres dans ses conditions.

Tournant la page du livre qu'il avait en face de lui, Law enfonça un peu plus son chapeau tacheté sur ses oreilles et continua à lire.

Un fort bruit le fit sursauter.

Un coup de feu ?

Les coups de feu n'étaient pas étranges dans ce quartier. En fait, ils étaient tellement communs que la plupart des gens ne s'embêtaient même pas à interrompre ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'importe ce que c'était, lorsqu'ils les entendaient. Beaucoup savaient, aussi, que s'ils essayaient d'en découvrir l'origine, ils pourraient mal finir et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque.

Trafalgar Law n'était pas une de ces personnes.

Retirant son chapeau et le posant sur le dessus de son lire ouvert sur la table, le brun se leva, la couverture tomba au sol et se dirigea vers le petit meuble à côté de la porte.

Ce coup de feu avait été proche. Suffisamment proche pour que Law eût une bonne idée d'où, exactement, cela s'était passé. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un serait tué dans l'impasse où était située l'entrée de son immeuble.

Ce ne serait pas la première que cela arriverait et ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois que Law en tirerait avantage.

C'était une bonne occasion d'obtenir un sujet d'étude, pour un petit moment. Après tout, même si quelqu'un appelait les flics, ils n'étaient jamais pressés de venir dans ce quartier. Il avait juste besoin d'être prudent.

Ouvrant le tiroir du haut du meuble, Law en sortit d'abord une paire de gants plastiques qu'il mit, suivie par une petite seringue vide qu'il attacha à sa ceinture et un pistolet qu'il laissa sur le haut du meuble. Il le reprit une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte du placard constituant la partie basse du meuble et en sortit une trousse qui faisait office de kit de premiers secours ou, le plus souvent, de matériel d'étude et qui était considérablement mieux fournie que la moyenne des kits de premiers secours.

Ouvrant la porte, le pistolet à la main, il sortit, la refermant d'un petit coup de pied. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, son appartement étant au premier étage.

La porte principale de l'immeuble était cassée et ne pouvait plus être fermée. Donc, Law s'appuya contre les murs d'à côté. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas être vu depuis la rue. Il attendit.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour entendre un rire.

« Laissons-le comme ça, entendit Law dire un homme, apparemment amusé.

_Le bâtard mérite de se vider de son sang, répondit un autre homme et tous deux rirent.

_Allez, allons-y. Ce type n'en a plus que pour deux minutes, suggéra le premier.

_C'était amusant, dit le second d'une voix chantonnante qui fit supposer Law qu'il parlait à celui, plus probablement, qu'ils avaient attaqué.

_Law se pressa plus contre le mur lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas approcher.

_Putain, je pense qu'il m'a cassé quelque chose, se plaint le premier homme quand ils passèrent devant la porte. »

Law attendit et, une fois qu'il les eut entendu monter en voiture et ensuite démarrer, il ouvrit prudemment la porte, pointant son arme pour tirer au moindre signe de quelqu'un se tenant debout dans l'allée.

Il n'y avait personne et c'était aussi sombre que d'habitude et les conteneurs, même si cela lui permettaient de voir si quelqu'un se tenait debout, ils lui bloquaient la vue, l'empêchant de voir qui était la victime.

Avançant avec précaution, aussi ridicule que cela puisse sonner, vous ne saviez jamais lorsque quelqu'un était caché et pouvait vous attaquer. Law pénétra plus avant dans la pénombre de l'allée et vit bientôt la silhouette sombre étendue sur le sol. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre un souffle irrégulier.

Donc, il était toujours vivant.

L'idée de départ était d'un peu étudier le corps mais peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer d'agir comme un citoyen décent et tenter de l'aider. Ou bien rester et regarder les symptômes précédant la mort.

La deuxième option était bien plus probable.

Approchant suffisamment pour observer l'homme mais faisant attention aux traces à peine visibles de sang sur le sol, Law s'accroupit à côté de lui, prenant garde que ses genoux ne touchassent pas le sol.

Des entailles sur l'abdomen, d'autres sur sa poitrine, le bras gauche trop ensanglanté pour distinguer les réels dommages qu'il avait subi. Une autre coupure, courant horizontalement le long de son cou et de son visage, partant de son front, pourrait être superficielle ou pourrait le tuer dès maintenant. Une seconde coupure, à côté de la première traversait son œil gauche, fermé et la paupière juste comme le reste du côté gauche de son visage, était couverte de sang. Le côté droit de son corps, par rapport à l'autre, était en bien meilleur état, n'ayant apparemment reçu que de très petits dégâts. D'ailleurs cet œil était ouvert, la pupille dilatée et le regardant sans vraiment le voir. D'un autre côté, son nez semblait avoir été cassé en plusieurs points.

_Vous plaisantez._

Il pouvait à peine le discerner avec le peu de lumière ambiante mais Law avait suffisamment observé de visages dans l'ombre pour pouvoir identifier quelques caractéristiques.

Celui-ci encore plus.

Une peau pâle, des cheveux sombres dans la pénombre mais qui ne semblaient pas noirs, pas de sourcil.

« Eustass-ya ? »

To be continued.

* * *

**Bon, par contre la semaine prochaine, pas d'ordi, dsl. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous prendrez quand même le temps de laisser une petite review ;)**

**A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonsoir, les vacances sont finies, déjà et donc me revoilà :) J'aurais aimé le publié lundi mais, comme je suis revenu lundi matin très tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le traduire et de le publier donc il arrive seulement maintenant. Le 13 est déjà bien avancé, pour la traduction. Il ne devrait donc pas tarder à arriver.**

**Bon, et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : le médecin

Il se sentait étrange, distant, déconnecté mais ce n'était pas l'une de ces expériences extracorporelles dont il avait entendu parler.

Non, Eustass Kid était toujours dans son corps et en était conscient mais, en même temps, il se sentait comme si, pour une quelconque raison, toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait-le froid, les vertiges, la douleur- avaient perdu de leur intensité.

Oh, il ressentait la douleur mais l'envie de s'arracher la peau pour voir si elle disparaissait un peu, même un tout petit peu et la nécessité de centrer tous ses efforts pour contenir ses cris étaient passées maintenant : il n'avait pas tellement envie de crier bien que, s'il avait ouvert la bouche, cela aurait été les seuls sons qui en seraient sorti.

Les nausées s'étaient calmées. Après tout, il n'avait rien dans l'estomac à recracher ou il aurait essayé de le faire sur l'un de ces deux bâtards.

Et en ce qui concernait le froid, il le sentait à peine. Probablement que cela avait à voir avec la quantité impressionnante de sang chaud recouvrant son corps.

La seule chose qui était restée la même mais seulement pour l'œil droit, c'était sa vue : floue, comme s'il faisait nuit, bien qu'il ne se souvînt pas depuis quand exactement et beaucoup plus floue pour qu'il pût être à l'aise avec.

Son œil gauche était quelque chose sur laquelle il essayait de ne pas se focaliser. Il préférait plutôt penser au carnage qu'était devenu son bras gauche.

Peut-être devrait-il essayer de trouver de l'aide mais Kid n'était pas stupide : dans son état actuel, il n'arriverait même pas à atteindre le bout de la ruelle et encore moins à trouver de l'aide.

Quelque chose bougeant dans l'ombre attira son attention et, bientôt, une paire de pieds sortit de derrière les poubelles, avançant vers lui d'une démarche sûre.

Pendant un moment, Kid pensa que c'était quelqu'un qui venait l'aider et il aurait secoué la tête à cette pensée s'il avait été capable de bouger.

Puis la silhouette s'accroupit à côté de lui et Kid crut qu'il allait éclater de rire.

_Il semblerait que ce soit vrai que les gens voient des hallucinations avant de mourir. Bien mieux que de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux._

Accroupi à côté de lui et observant avec curiosité son corps n'était autre que Law.

_Allez, enlève tes vêtements, qu'au moins je parte avec de bons souvenirs._

Kid fut confus lorsqu'il vit l'homme cheveux noirs écarquiller les yeux de surprise et, quand il parla, ce fut comme si le temps, pour un moment, s'était suspendu.

« Eustass-ya ? »

Kid n'avait jamais entendu cette voix chez le brun : déconcertée, surprise et…non-assurée.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Kid c'était attendu de la part d'une hallucination à l'image de Law.

Les vertiges décidèrent de réapparaitre, bien que les hormones les eurent gardés à l'écart et eurent diminué leurs effets, suivis par une intense douleur dont son cerveau avait tenté de le protéger.

Il sentit vaguement des mains sur sa peau et les mots qu'il voyait se former sur les lèvres de Law ne prenaient aucun sens dans son esprit mais, lorsqu'il vit le brun sortir un objet de sa poche, il sut instinctivement ce que c'était et utilisa presque toutes ses forces pour se saisir de la main du jeune homme.

« Pas…quest'on…

Se sentant frustré d'être à peine capable d'articuler quelques mots, Kid laissa échapper un soupir tremblant quand il vit l'autre homme ranger son téléphone.

_D'accord, comprit-il, bien. Je vais…al…ds… »

Kid cligna des yeux, essayant de se garder éveillé et donner du sens à ce que Law venait de dire. Il cligna de nouveau et Law avait tourné la tête et semblait regarder quelque chose. La troisième fois, ses paupières tombèrent. Eustass Kid ne fut plus conscient de quoi que ce fût d'autre.

* * *

Kid ne savait pas si ce qui l'avait réveillé était les nausées ou le mouvement brusque mais son envie de vomir redoubla bien que, de sa bouche, il ne tomba qu'un peu de salive entre deux hoquets.

Un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules le maintint assis et une main apparue sur son bras droit.

Ce fut lorsqu'il essaya de bouger que le roux prit de nouveau conscience de la douleur, prenant d'assaut son corps avec la même intensité que précédemment et un spasme de douleur dut le parcourir pour qu'il remarquât que quelque chose restreignait les mouvements de son bras gauche. Quelque chose qui, maintenant qu'il en était conscient, couvrait aussi une partie de sa main et gardait toujours son œil gauche clos et semblait envelopper une bonne partie de son torse.

« Eustass-ya ?

A l'entente de cette voix, Kid tourna la tête sur le côté et rencontra les yeux gris de Law, leur visage à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ainsi, il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

_Nous devons monter les escaliers mais tu vas devoir m'aider.

Il pouvait très bien l'entendre cette fois-ci, c'était une amélioration.

_Attends, l'aider ?_

Law bougea, utilisant la main tenant le bras droit de Kid pour le passer au-dessus de ses épaules et déplaça son autre main, qui était sur les épaules de Kid, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût autour du dos du roux.

_Oh, non, dis-moi qu'il plaisante, _pensa Kid, ignorant les pincements de douleur qui étaient survenus en plusieurs points dans son bras lorsqu'il était entré en contact avec le corps de Law.

Law ne pouvait quand même pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce que Kid fût capable de marcher dans ces conditions.

Apparemment, si. Le visage de Kid dut réfléchir ses pensées parce qu'un faible sourire, bien plus ennuyé que d'habitude, apparut sur les lèvres de Law.

_Il n'y a pas d'autre option, Eustass-ya. C'est juste-là. Nous avons seulement un étage à monter mais il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de déployer son énergie pour fusiller Law du regard mais Kid le fit quand même et fut récompensé par un autre de ses sourires satisfaits.

Agenouillé au sol d'une façon qui lui permettrait de se lever sans avoir besoin de ses mains, Law maintint le bras de Kid sur ses épaules avec sa main droite et resserra sa prise sur le dos du roux, rendant celui-ci heureux de n'avoir pas reçu de blessures dans le dos.

Puis, ils se levèrent, lentement et Kid dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentit la douleur surgir en plusieurs points de son corps.

Une fois debout et la douleur un petit peu atténuée, Kid fut conscient, depuis la première fois qu'il était de nouveau réveillé, de oh combien la tête lui tournait, sans aucun doute dû à sa lourde perte de sang et réalisa que, au vu de ce que sa situation aurait pu être, il avait été chanceux de ne pas avoir été blessé aux jambes.

S'il se sentait déjà comme de la merde dans son état actuel, il ne voulait pas savoir comment il aurait pu essayer de marcher avec plusieurs entailles aux jambes.

_Tu peux marcher ? demanda Law, qui avait attendu en silence qu'il se stabilisât sur ses pieds.

_J-Je pense…répondit Kid, serrant les dents lorsqu'il entendit oh combien sa voix paressait faible. »

Et ce fut ainsi que commença leur long périple pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la vieille porte métallique de l'immeuble, avançant à pas lents qui requéraient d'importants efforts, chacun d'eux envoyant une nouvelle vague de douleur à travers le corps de Kid. Il trébucha plusieurs fois et serait tombé si Law ne l'avait pas soutenu.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et aida Kid à entrer. Le roux remarqua comment le brun se pressa contre le cadre de la porte pour lui laisser suffisamment d'espace et l'empêcher de se prendre l'autre côté du cadre.

Le plus gros défi survint lorsqu'ils durent monter les escaliers. Kid avait dès le début remarqué que Law était en bonne forme physique mais il ne l'avait, jusqu'à ce moment où le brun, malgré le fait qu'il fût plus petit et possédât une masse musculaire plus petite que Kid, fut capable de l'aider à monter les marches et le retint à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de tomber, que ce fût dû à la fatigue ou à un pas mal placé, jamais apprécié.

Lorsqu'ils gravirent la dernière marche, Kid était si fatigué qu'il ne remarquait même plus la douleur et n'était plus vraiment conscient d'où il était. Avec son œil valide quasiment constamment clos, il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui et la dernière chose dont il fut conscient fut de perdre le contact des bras de Law.

* * *

Quand Kid se réveilla de nouveau, devant fermer les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière, il était sous une chaude couette, étendu sur un matelas confortable et son bras droit reposant sur la couette, quelque chose collé sur le dos de sa main qui devait certainement être une perfusion.

Se souvenant de la nuit dernière, Kid se vexa, se sentant frustré lorsqu'il pensa que, finalement, Law l'avait amené à l'hôpital.

_Merde… _

Il aurait besoin d'inventer une histoire comme quoi il s'était fait agressé ou quelque chose du genre et espérer que les flics le croiraient parce que, il n'y avait aucun doute, au vu de ses blessures, ils les appelleraient. En plus, il serait forcé de passer des semaines dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que ses médecins décideraient que ses blessures seraient suffisamment guéries pour le laisser sortir. Et il devrait supporter l'agaçant bip des machines pendant au moins plusieurs jours.

Kid fut surpris de réaliser qu'il n'entendait aucun bip.

Ouvrant lentement son œil pour l'habituer à la lumière, son regard tomba sur une chambre qui, sans même bouger pour regarder et vérifier, n'avait pas les murs assez blancs pour appartenir à un hôpital.

Remarquant que son œil gauche était toujours recouvert, Kid baissa le regard sur sa main droite qui, effectivement, était reliée à une perfusion connectée à une simple poche en plastique au-dessus de lui.

Kid utilisa cette main, son bras gauche étant toujours immobilisé, pour abaisser les couvertures. Ignorant l'air plutôt froid de la pièce, il put non seulement voir qu'il était nu mais aussi que son estomac et sa poitrine étaient couverts de bandages, avec à peine une bande de peau visible entre eux. Son bras gauche, en plus d'être totalement recouvert de bandages, était maintenu contre sa poitrine par une écharpe. Sur son avant-bras droit, aussi, il y avait des bandages mais ils semblaient presque ridicules comparés à tout le reste.

« Tu es finalement réveillé.

Surpris, Kid tourna la tête et tomba face à face avec Law. Le brun, assis sur un fauteuil pivotant, un bureau dans son dos, lisait des papiers qu'il avait en main.

_Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

_Près de seize heures. Il est presque cinq heures de l'après-midi.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kid, voyant que le regard du brun était resté posé sur les papiers.

_Tes analyses.

_Tu m'as fait des analyses ?

Law acquiesça et déposa finalement les papiers sur le bureau.

_Ils t'ont administré du rohypnol. Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi ces deux hommes ont pu te laisser dans cet état.

_Fils de pute… souffla Kid. Il avait envisagé le fait qu'il l'eût drogué : c'était la seule explication logique à ce qui c'était passé mais cela ne signifiait pas que ça ne l'énervait pas de l'entendre confirmé. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus remonté contre eux pour l'avoir drogué ou contre lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Probablement les deux. De toute manière, il allait les tuer. En parlant de confirmation… Où as-tu fait ces analyses ? demanda-t-il.

_A l'hôpital, évidemment.

Kid le regarda, s'attendant à voir un sourire moqueur mais Law semblait complètement sérieux. Avait-il réellement été à l'hôpital et demandé à pouvoir faire une analyse de sang ? Même s'il avait apporté les échantillons de sang, ils auraient dû lui pose des questions ?

Avant que Kid pût dire quoi que ce soit, Law continua :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne l'a vu. Le brun se fit silencieux pendant quelques secondes, semblant débattre de quelque chose avant de continuer. Je travaille à l'hôpital. J'ai fait les analyses sous un faux nom.

_T'es médecin ? demanda Kid, pas vraiment surpris par cette révélation. Après tout, non seulement Law lui avait sauvé la vie mais Kid se souvenait parfaitement avec quelle précision il avait prédit le temps qu'il restait à Christopher à vivre : il avait vu juste.

_Pas vraiment.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Kid décidât de demander quelque chose d'autre.

_Donc, le pas-vraiment-médecin, quel est mon diagnostic ?

Bien qu'il ne sourît déjà pas avant, l'expression de Law devint encore plus sérieuse.

_Tu ne vas pas mourir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

_Mais... ?

Soupirant, Law se leva et s'approcha, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva une main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le bras gauche de Kid, sans exercer aucune pression sur la peau bandée.

_Tu avais le bras gauche couvert d'entailles. Je suppose que c'est celui avec lequel tu t'es défendu le plus et, en plus des cicatrices, il est fort probable que tu perdes une partie de ta sensibilité. La main de Law alla se poser sur les bandages couvrant le visage du roux, plus précisément sur la tempe à côté de son œil gauche. L'une des entailles sur ton visage a traversé l'œil. C'est une blessure superficielle et je suis raisonnablement sûr que tu recouvriras la vue une fois la blessure guérie mais je ne peux pas le garantir à 100%.

Kid ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre pour son bras : après tout, il avait bloqué plus de la moitié des attaques avec. Mais la nouvelle qu'il était passé si près de perdre son œil et la possibilité de ne plus jamais revoir de nouveau avec le laissa sans voix, fixant l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Les doigts glissèrent sur son visage, suivant le tracé des bandages que Kid pouvait sentir là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils attinssent le cou.

_Malgré tout, tu as été très chanceux : beaucoup de tes blessures auraient pu être mortelles si elles avaient été plus profondes. Concrètement, celle-ci, si le couteau avait été enfoncé de seulement quelques petits millimètres de plus, tu te serais vidé de ton sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive en moins d'une minutes. De plus, ce qui a attiré mon attention était un coup de feu mais il semblerait que tu aies réussi à l'éviter.

_C'est ce qui arrive quand tu envoies des novices faire le boulot, grommela faiblement Kid mais le sourire de Law lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu.

_Alors, tu devrais les remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

Kid sourit, son sourire égalant sans aucun doute celui que Law lui adressait en ce moment.

_N'en doute pas. Quand penses-tu que je pourrai partir ?

Law y réfléchit quelques instants.

_C'est difficile à dire. Pas avant un mois, c'est sûr mais je préfère dire dans un mois et demi, pour être sûr. Ah, et les deux semaines de repos total ne sont pas discutables.

Kid grimaça : c'était pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

_Repos total ? Putain !

Law ricana.

_Ne te plains pas, tu as été chanceux.

_Je suppose…commença Kid, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et posant sa main droite sur le cul de Law, qu'il toucha comme il put étant donné que le brun était assis, que tu as, d'une certaine manière, raison.

Law attrapa son poignet.

_N'y pense même pas, Eustass-ya. Avec tes blessures, tu peux dire au revoir au sexe pour tout le mois qui vient.

_QUOI ? hurla Kid et on l'avait certainement entendu dans tout l'immeuble.

_Tu m'as bien entendu. De toute manière, tu n'aurais même pas eu la force de tenir le coup mais, même si tu la recouvrais, tu ne pourrais rien faire tant que le risque de rouvrir tes blessures à chaque mouvement ne sera pas éloigné.

_Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir passer un mois avec toi sans même pouvoir te baiser ?

_Je suppose que tu pourras essayer, commença Law et Kid se sentit, pendant un instant, soulagé jusqu'à ce que le brun ne posât sa main sur sa joue et ne se penchât si près que leur nez se touchait, mais souviens-toi que je n'avais aucune obligation de t'aider. Si tu vas à l'encontre de mes instructions, j'arracherais tes bandages, rouvrirais tes blessures et t'abandonnerais dans les ordures, compris ?

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant de longues secondes puis Law franchit la distance qui subsistait entre eux et embrassa chastement le roux sur les lèvres.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva et se retourna.

_Je t'apporte quelque chose à manger. »

Kid ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût par la porte. Plus tard, il refuserait de l'admettre mais, à ce moment-là, lorsqu'ils avaient été si proches, Law l'avait effrayé.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que cet homme mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alors, je me suis pas trop rouillée pendant les vacances ? **

**Laissez une petite reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Au prochain chapitre, je l'espère**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 13 :)**

**Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous me suivez comme cela.**

**Marine: Contente que tu sois contente. Oui, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, je suis rentrée bien bronzée et reposée, merci :) Je pense que l'identité des deux crétins ne devrait pas tarder à être révélée dans les prochains chapitres. Pour ce qui est de la chance de Kid, je ne pense pas que son ego soit tout à fait d'accord avec cela amis tu ne devrait pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi je dis ça ;)**

**Green-patate: Quel drôle de psuedo XD Désolé, fallait que je le dise ^^ Je suis heureuse que, toi qui lit en anglais, tu apprécies ma traduction. Pour ce qui est du temps, j'en ai largement alors, ça ne me dérange pas même ça me fait plaisir? En espérant que la qualité de ma traduction continue à te satisfaire :)**

**Bon, maintenant, place au chapitre et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un marché de plus

Après s'être assuré que Kid eût mangé quelque chose et lui avoir donné ce qui était, aux yeux du roux, une quantité excessive de médicaments, Law lui avait dit de retourner dormir et puis s'était rassis sur la chaise en face de son bureau, un livre monstrueusement volumineux ouvert devant lui.

Kid s'était allongé, se sentant frustré et humilié une fois qu'il eût remarqué à quel point être simplement assis sur le lit pendant moins d'une heure l'avait fatigué mais il n'essaya pas de se rendormir.

Comment pourrait-il le faire avec tout ce qui se passait ?

La tentative d'assassinat de côté ainsi que le fait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il s'était fait avoir si facilement, Kid avait beaucoup de chose à penser.

Et une grande partie de ces choses était juste là, assis sur un siège pivotant, dans la même pièce que lui, étudiant apparemment comme si de rien n'était. Comme si, il y avait à peine quelques minutes seulement, son expression n'avait pas été celle d'un serial killer pleine d'envies de meurtre.

Durant cette dernière demi-heure, Kid avait réalisé, bien que son opinion sur Law n'était techniquement pas erronée, qu'il était plus limité que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

D'après le schéma qu'il avait formé jusque-là dans son esprit, en incluant ce qu'il avait vu un mois plus tôt chez Christopher, Law était un homme avec un sens moral plus que douteux, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins mais qui préférait ne pas couvrir ses propres mains de sang.

Kid ne pensait pas que Law lui eût menti lorsque le brun lui avait dit n'avoir jamais organisé un assassinat mais l'homme qui l'avait menacé il y a quelques instants était quelqu'un qui avait fait plus d'un sale coup avec ses propres mains. Quelqu'un qui savait comme apporter la souffrance.

A ce moment, les yeux de Law avaient parlé d'un total manque de compassion.

Kid n'était pas un lâche et ne craignait pas de faire face à qui que ce fût lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir mais il n'était pas non plus stupide : il se sentait comme s'il avait couru le marathon rien qu'en restant assis pendant moins d'une heure et, même s'il n'avait pas été fatigué, il avait un bras complètement immobilisé et un œil inutile. La vérité était que, Eustass Kid, l'assassin, était à la complète merci de Law. Heart. Qu'importe qu'il était et comment on l'appelait.

Une personne, qu'importe qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait vu, ne pouvait pas avoir ce regard si elle n'avait pas fait certaines choses par elle-même.

Law n'était pas juste un prostitué et, si l'idée avait déjà traversé l'esprit de Kid, maintenant, il en était sûr. L'homme aux cheveux noirs assis à seulement quelques pas de lui était _dangereux._

L'expression effrayante de côté, il lui suffisait de regarder autour de lui pour comprendre que Law était bien plus que ce qu'il paraissait être au premier regard. C'était très certainement la chambre du brun, avec ses murs peints d'une claire nuance de jaune, un assez grand placard et le mur contre lequel le bureau était appuyé, ainsi que celui à sa droite, était couvert d'étagères pleines de livres.

A part les livres de médecine et les romans auxquels on pouvait s'attendre à trouver chez quelqu'un de l'âge de Law, on trouvait également, sur les étagères, un large éventail de livres traitant de nombreux sujets divers et variés. Or mis la médecine, il se détachait de nombreux livres de physique et de pharmacologie. Se souvenant du jour où ils avaient passé leur accord, Kid pouvait très bien imaginer l'utilisation que le jeune homme donnait à ces livres.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas autant à penser à cela si, en tirant profit du fait qu'il avait déjà commencé, Kid avait demandé à Killer d'enquêter sur Law de manière plus approfondie.

Killer.

_Oh, merde..._

Il s'était écoulé seize heures depuis l'attaque, Killer devait au moins savoir que Kid avait disparu maintenant et devait plus que probablement être au courant de tout le bordel au sujet de son corps qui n'était pas là où il aurait supposé dû être.

_Merde, merde, merde..._

Il espérait que Killer ferait usage de ce calme qu'était le sien et ne ferait rien de stupide tant que Kid ne l'aurait pas contacté.

Mais comment...?

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur le dos de l'homme assis sur la chaise, une couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules et l'un de ces radiateurs inefficaces à côté de ses pieds, l'autre se trouvant à la gauche du lit sur lequel Kid était allongé.

« Law ?

_Quoi ? répondit l'autre, sans bouger.

_Est-ce que tu serais disposé à passer un marché ?

Cette fois, Law bougea. Il prit quelque chose sur le bureau que Kid supposait être un marque page avant de refermer l'impressionnant volume et de se retourner vers lui.

_Un marché ? Pour quoi ?

_J'ai besoin de te demander une faveur mais je suppose que tu ne le feras pas gratuitement.

_Tu supposes bien. Ça dépend de ce que tu veux.

_Je veux que tu prennes contact avec une personne et que tu lui fasses savoir que je suis toujours vivant.

Law haussa un sourcil.

_Ce n'est pas une petite-amie, n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait très inconfortable.

Kid savait que, s'il en avait été capable, il aurait sauté sur ses pieds.

_Putain, non. C'est un ami, d'accord ?

_Quel est le nom de cet ami ?

_Killer.

Law haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

_Le soldat massacreur ?

_Donc, tu as entendu parler de lui, commenta Kid, étant bien moins surpris qu'il ne l'aurait été la semaine dernière.

_Il aurait fallu que je vive dans une grotte pour ne pas le connaître. Ça ne me semble pas être une demande absurde. Après, bien sûr, cela dépend de ce que tu es prêt à faire en échange, dit Law et le sourire qui étira ses lèvres fit clairement comprendre à Kid qu'il n'apprécierait pas le « prix ».

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Kid avec méfiance.

Law se pencha sur son siège, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, un sourire fermement ancré et lui demanda :

_Dis-moi, Eustass-ya, est-ce que tu as jamais été dominé ?

Kid aurait pu rester immobile des secondes ou bien des heures, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de finalement réagir.

_Oh non ! Pas question !

Law eut le culot de rire.

_En as-tu si peur que cela ? Ce n'est pas si mal si c'est bien fait. En fait, c'est même très plaisant, crois-moi.

Kid l'observa prudemment.

_Et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu sais comment le faire bien ?

A en juger par l'expression de Law, il pensa qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire cela. C'était évident qu'il l'avait offensé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parce que j'écarte les jambes pour de l'argent, je ne peux pas avoir jamais été au-dessus ? J'ai une vie sexuelle en-dehors du travail, Eustass-ya.

Certainement que la chose la plus maligne à faire à ce moment-là aurait été de la fermer mais la bouche du roux parla sans laisser le temps à son cerveau de traiter ces mots.

_T'as un copain ?

Pour une quelconque raison, l'idée de Law étant avec quelqu'un pour une raison autre que l'argent ou une autre sorte de marché, de son plein gré, lui déplut assez. Qu'importe oh combien plaisantes avaient été leurs rencontres, il y avait quelque chose qui avait toujours agacé Kid et ce depuis quasiment le début et c'était de devoir payer pour coucher avec le type avec lequel il avait le plus pris son pied et appréciait le plus jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'il y eût quelqu'un qui possédât Law de sa propre initiative le mit de mauvaise humeur.

_Non.

_Alors… ? commença Kid mais il s'interrompit lui-même lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose que Killer lui avait dite après avoir enquêté.

_Heart couche avec Doflamingo. _

_Doflamingo ? demanda Kid, stupéfait.

Le sourire amusé de Law lui confirma qu'il avait raison.

_Putain, c'est une chose qu'il couche avec le boss parce que c'est le boss mais c'en est une autre que Doflamingo le laisse le dominer. Quel genre de relation entretiennent-ils ?_

_Mais bordel, pourquoi tu te prostitues si t'es l'amant du boss ?

Kid regretta d'avoir dit cela au moment-même où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, pensant que Law serait de nouveau offensé et que, cette fois, il mettrait sa menace de tout à l'heure à exécution. Mais le brun ne sembla pas mal le prendre et répondit simplement à sa question avec le même sourire que précédemment.

_Je n'aime pas dépendre des autres, Eustass-ya.

Kid aurait pu continuer sur le sujet : il y avait beaucoup de raison pour lesquelles la prostitution était une option bien pire que le fait de dépendre d'une autre personne mais il avait appris, ces derniers mois, que Law était, au moins, tout autant borné que lui. Il décida donc de revenir au sujet initial.

_Il n'y a pas d'autre chose que tu veuilles à la place de ça ? demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il y eût autre chose, même s'il savait que ses chances étaient minces.

_Non. Si tu veux que je fasse le messager, c'est le prix.

_...Quand est-ce que ça serait ? bien que Kid aurait voulu encore en discuter, Law n'avait aucune raison de l'aider, encore moins de lui faire une faveur et tous les deux le savaient : l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait toutes les cartes de la discussion en main.

_Quand tu auras suffisamment récupérer et que tes blessures ne se rouvriront pas au moindre petit effort. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, pendant au moins un mois, tu ne seras pas capable d'entretenir de relations sexuelles.

Ce fut la première fois que cette pensée soulagea un petit peu Kid.

Law se leva de sa chaise et, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt, avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté du roux.

_Je ne vais pas te violer, Eustass-ya. Je te promets que tu aimeras. De plus, je suis plutôt convaincu que tu es vierge, dans ce sens-ci.

Kid put sentir ses joues rougir et Law sourit, amusé mais le roux n'avait rien à répliquer à sa dernière déclaration.

Finalement, il soupira.

_D'accord, mais tu ferais mieux de tenir ta promesse.

_Bien sûr. Et maintenant, parlons de Killer-ya. Tu vas devoir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit si je dois en parler avec lui. »

* * *

Comparé à son cercle d'amis et ses connaissances, Killer était une personne calme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Même si, comme n'importe qui d'autre, il avait de mauvais jours et aujourd'hui était l'un des pires qu'il eût depuis quelques temps.

D'abord, il avait été réveillé par des bruits de perceuse provenant de l'appartement d'à côté, ridiculement tôt et, ce jour-là, il ne devait pas travailler avant cet après-midi. Une fois réveillé et après avoir fait en sorte d'être sûr qu'il n'irait pas frapper chez son voisin pour mettre les choses au clair au sujet de l'heure appropriée pour faire des travaux, il dut sortir acheter de quoi manger parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à petit-déjeuner chez lui.

Ce midi, Kid n'apparut pas pour déjeuner, comme tous les lundis et, au début, Killer ne s'en était pas trop inquiété, pensant que, comme c'était son jour de congé, quelque chose qu'il avait jeté à la figure de Killer pendant des semaines, il était sorti et avait été chanceux.

Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de l'après-midi, lorsque Kid ne l'eut toujours pas appelé pour se vanter de sa dernière conquête que Killer commença à s'inquiéter. Son esprit envisagea toutes les raisons possibles pour lesquelles il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son ami et chacune d'entre elles lui plaisait encore moins que la précédente.

En rentrant chez lui, il faisait déjà nuit, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette sortir en trombe de la station de métro et lui rentrer dedans au milieu de la rue.

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait toujours toutes ses affaires, Killer continua son chemin.

Il ne remarqua pas le petit bout de papier dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il commençât à se déshabiller dans sa chambre et qu'il l'entendît se froisser.

Curieux, il s'en saisit et le déplia. C'était une demie-page de cahier pliée jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût aussi petite que cela semblait être possible. Il reconnut l'écriture désastreuse avec laquelle on avait écrit dessus.

_Killer,_

_Je suppose que tu as remarqué que j'avais disparu, maintenant._

_C'est un petit long à t'expliquer mais, pour le moment, je vais te dire ceci : ne fais confiance à personne, encore moins à Crocodile. C'est pire que ce que nous imaginions._

_Ce type a essayé de me tuer. Par chance, ou je l'espère, il a envoyé deux crétins qui m'ont laissé vivant et quelqu'un m'a trouvé à temps et a été capable de soigner mes blessures._

_Heart._

_Ouais, tu as bien lu. Il s'avère que ce type est étudiant en médecine._

_Rendez-vous vendredi à son angle à une heure du mat'._

_Kid_

_P.S : Tu te souviens de Goldilocks ?_

Killer laissa presque échapper un rire à la fin, soulagé de savoir que Kid semblait aller bien et s'amusa de la façon que le roux avait choisie pour lui prouver que c'était bien lui qui avait écrit cette note. « Goldilocks » était le surnom que Kid utilisait pour faire référence au premier mec qu'ils avaient tous les deux baisé, en même temps, dont aucun d'entre eux ne s'était embêté à retenir le nom.

_Vendredi à une heure à l'angle de Heart._

Killer réfléchit et partit à la recherche d'un briquet pour se débarrasser du papier. Si Crocodile était derrière tout cela, il serait bien trop risqué que quelqu'un ne le trouvât.

To be continue

* * *

**Petite review ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le chapitre 14, fraîchement traduit et corrigé (enfin, correctement, je l'espère^^)**

**Marine: tu ne sauras toujours pas pourquoi Crocodile a voulu tuer notre Captain préféré ni comment la rencontre Killer/Law se passera mais peut-être apprendras-tu le nom de l'un des agresseurs de Kid... J'ai bien dit peut-être, hein? **

**Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Pas à pas

Eustass Kid n'avait pas le sommeil particulièrement profond et, lorsqu'il sentit le lit ployer sous un poids inconnu à sa droite, il ouvrit les yeux.

A côté de lui, Law se glissait sous les couvertures dans la partie droite du lit précédemment inoccupée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le brun le regarda comme s'il était une espèce d'être humain particulièrement stupide.

_Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Eustass-ya, c'est _mon_ lit. J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je dorme sur le canapé.

_Non. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes blessures ?

_Ton côté droit est presque complètement guéri. Tu iras bien. Rendors-toi.

Le regard de Kid passa du jeune homme aux chiffres lumineux du réveil sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Cela faisait cinq heures depuis qu'ils avaient diné et que le roux avait dû prendre une quantité ridiculement excessive de médicaments.

Détachant son regard du réveil, Kid vit l'épaule du brun et remarqua quelque chose qu'il avait raté lorsqu'il avait regardé Law la première fois.

_T'es nu ? demanda-t-il, l'amusement et une certaine excitation à cette pensée évidents dans sa voix.

_Je dors nu. Et si tu ne la fermes pas et ne te rendors pas immédiatement, je jure que je vais t'enfoncer un tube de somnifères dans la gorge. »

A en juger par le ton assassin de la voix de Law, Kid décida qu'il devait le prendre au sérieux et la ferma. Il était évident que le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait pas l'humeur du brun.

* * *

Kid fut réveillé par la sensation de quelque chose frappant répétitivement son épaule droite. Agacé, il bougea son bras dans l'espoir de chasser ce qu'il le frappait et continuer de dormir. Malheureusement, la nuisance persista et le roux fut forcé d'ouvrir les yeux pour en fusiller du regard la cause, qui se trouva être un doigt de Law, le jeune homme se tenant lui-même debout à côté du lit sous la faible lumière provenant de l'extérieur.

« Quoi ? grogna Kid, ne voulant rien de plus que se retourner et continuer de dormir. Maudits bandages.

_Il est l'heure de se lever.

Kid tourna ses yeux bouffis vers le réveil.

_Il n'est que sept heures trente, putain, Law. Laisse-moi dormir.

_Assieds-toi, ordonna le brun.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du repos absolu ?

Law le fusilla du regard et Kid décida de s'asseoir, puisqu'il semblerait que Law ne le laisserait pas dormir plus. Le roux supposa que, lui aussi, il serait de mauvaise humeur s'il avait seulement dormi quatre heures. Probablement moins, rectifia Kid, se rendant compte que Law était déjà habillé.

_Tu as besoin de repos mais cela ne signifie pas que tu es incapable de bouger. Tes jambes vont bien. C'est seulement que, pour le moment, tu ne serais pas capable de rester debout trop longtemps.

_D'accord. Bon, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

_Je vais partir pour l'hôpital dans quelques instants et je dois te donner quelques instructions.

Kid arqua l'arcade sourcilière, même si le mouvement était pratiquement imperceptible sans sourcil.

_Comme quoi ?

_Tu peux te lever ? demanda le brun.

_Bien sûr.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait aimé mais, après un petit effort, Kid se retrouva debout en face de Law et, à son grand soulagement, il ne vacilla pas.

Kid suivit Law dans le salon, où il fut surpris de voir plusieurs couvertures empilées sur le canapé très près de la télévision, avec une table basse à côté sur laquelle se trouvait la télécommande et ce qui semblait être une montagne de jeux-vidéos et de DVD.

Law lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Kid le fit, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué par ces quelques pas.

_Tu dois te reposer mais tu peux rester ici et faire autre chose que dormir si tu le veux. Si tu as faim, prends quelque chose dans les placards de la cuisine ou tu peux réchauffer un plat au four. Je sais que tu sais cuisiner, Eustass-ya, mais n'essaye pas : tu t'épuiserais et, ensuite, je devrais te tuer si quelque chose était brûlée ou finissait cassée.

Kid acquiesça, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Law était tout aussi brusque que d'habitude et lui donnait des ordres mais, en même temps, il avait pris le temps de préparer des choses pour que Kid ne s'ennuyât pas, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation de faire.

_Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, continua Law, désignant un plat couvert sur la table de la cuisine. Laisse les plats dans l'évier. Je serais de retour à trois heures, ne fais rien de stupide en mon absence.

_Okay. Kid se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Amuse-toi bien. »

* * *

L'une des choses que Law détestait lorsqu'il fallait parler à l'infirmière de la réception, en plus de tous les commérages qu'elle essayait toujours de lui raconter, était qu'elle était toujours occupée et qu'il fallait attendre.

En ce moment-même, la femme parlait avec un homme qui semblait être à la recherche d'un ami. Un ami dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'il fût là.

« Kid vous dites ?

Ceci capta plutôt vite l'attention de Law.

_Oui, Eustass Kid.

_Je crains que nous n'ayons accepté aucun patient de ce nom-là ces derniers jours, dit l'infirmière avec regret.

Law feint de vérifier quelque chose dans les papiers qu'il amenait, son attention captivée par la conversation devant lui.

_Un patient inconnu, peut-être ? Je suis vraiment inquiet, vous savez. Il a dit qu'il rentrait chez lui, dimanche soir, et, depuis, personne ne l'a vu. Il a les cheveux rouges et est plutôt grand, plus de deux mètres.

Il entendit quelques clics et la femme parla de nouveau.

_Il n'y a personne correspondant à cette description.

L'homme soupira.

_Je vois.

_Je suis désolée.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

Law observa l'homme du coin de l'œil pendant que celui-ci s'éloignait : grand, plus que Kid mais pas autant que Doflamingo, musclé avec la peau hâlée et la tête rasée. En tous les cas, il ne correspondait pas à la description de l'homme légèrement plus grand que lui et avec de longs cheveux blonds qu'il savait être Killer.

_Qui est ce type ?_

_Oh ? Bonjour Law, la voix de l'infirmière le ramena dans le présent. »

Revêtant son sourire poli, Law s'approcha du comptoir.

* * *

Law quitta l'hôpital aussi tôt que son tour fut fini et rentra chez lui sans s'arrêter nulle part. Kid était étendu sur le canapé, couvert par plusieurs couvertures et zappant les chaînes tout en arborant une expression ennuyée lorsque Law ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, l'accueillit Kid en éteignant la télé.

_Tu as mangé ? demanda Law, retirant son long manteau noir et l'accrochant à côté de la porte.

_Oui.

Law entra dans la cuisine et regarda dans l'évier, où il y avait deux assiettes et quelques couverts. A côté de lui, sur la petite table, Kid avait laissé un verre et une bouteille d'eau.

_Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il, cherchant dans les placards quelque chose à préparer. En général, Law cuisinait plusieurs plats en un jour et les réchauffait tout au long de la semaine pour gagner du temps mais, maintenant, Kid allait avoir besoin de cette nourriture et Law devrait se cuisiner autre chose.

_Je vais bien.

_Vraiment ? demanda Law, sans le croire. Finalement, sa main trouva un paquet de pâtes à moitié vide.

Il avait vraiment besoin de faire des courses.

_Je suis seulement un petit peu fatigué, d'accord ?

_Tu as pris les médicaments que je t'avais laissés ?

Ce matin, il avait préparé, sur la table de la cuisine, tous les médicaments que Kid aurait besoin de prendre au petit-déjeuner et au déjeuner avec des instructions sur quoi prendre et quand.

Kid marmonna quelque chose et, voyant le gobelet plastique vide là où il l'avait laissé, Law prit cela comme un oui.

Law s'agenouilla pour prendre une casserole dans l'un des placards du dessous.

_J'ai vu quelqu'un qui te cherchait, à l'hôpital.

Un juron l'informa que Kid avait tenté de bouger trop précipitamment, peut-être même en essayant de se lever.

_Au début, quand je l'ai entendu demander après toi, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être Killer-ya, voulant s'assurer que je n'essayais pas de le rouler.

_Killer ne me cherchera pas après avoir reçu la note. Il se rendra à l'angle.

_Si tu le dis. De toute manière, ce type n'était pas blond ni un petit peu plus grand que moi. Il était plus grand que toi, très musclé et avec la tête rasée.

_La peau hâlée.

_Oui.

_Merde, s'exclama Kid et Law entendit quelques mouvements.

Lorsqu'il se releva, la casserole en main, Kid s'était assis sur le canapé, les couvertures toujours enroulées autour de son corps.

_C'est Daz Bones, le bras droit de Crocodile.

_Il semblerait que tu aies raison, alors. Crocodile te cherche. Ne va-t-il pas suspecté Killer-ya ?

Law remplit à moitié la casserole d'eau, ajouta un peu de sel et d'huile et alluma le gaz, mettant la casserole sur le feu.

_Probablement mais Crocodile n'a pas tellement d'hommes compétents et il ne comprend pas vraiment comment fonctionne l'amitié. Pour lui et pratiquement tous les autres, Killer et moi sommes juste deux co-équipiers qui travaillent bien ensemble et qui sortent de temps à autre boire un verre ou manger quelque chose. Nous n'allons pas crier sur tous les toits que nous sommes meilleurs amis, donc c'est plus facile.

_Et cependant, tu me l'as dit.

_Comme si j'aurais pu te mentir après t'avoir demandé cette faveur.

_Certes.

Law marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de Kid, du côté droit, celui à peine blessé.

_N'aurait-il pas été suffisant de lui faire passer un mot ? Il serait dangereux pour lui de me rencontrer s'il est suivi.

Kid secoua la tête.

_Nah, Killer t'aurais de toute manière chercher une fois qu'il aurait su que tu m'avais aidé et je devais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est mieux s'il voit que tu es prêt à le rencontrer dès le début.

Ils restèrent assis-là en silence jusqu'à ce que Kid parlât de nouveau :

_Hey, Law, hier tu as dit pas de sexe.

_Et je maintiens.

_Oui, oui, je sais mais et pour les autres choses ?

Law tourna la tête pour le regarder.

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « les autres choses » ?

_Je ne sais pas, branlette, fellation… tout ce que mon corps serait capable de supporter en ce moment.

_En ce moment, même si j'étais d'accord pour te branler, les blessures de ton estomac se rouvriraient très probablement, sans mentionner le fait que tu serais incapable de supporter une érection pendant plus de quelques minutes. Dans ton état actuel, le maximum que tu puisses supporter est un baiser.

_Alors embrasse-moi.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

_Oh, allez, c'est juste un baiser. Et puis, j'ai été un bon patient, n'est-ce pas ?

_Un patient que je n'ai pas l'obligation de traiter, ne l'oublie pas.

_Et je ne t'ai pas amusé ? Law inclina la tête, curieux. Je doute que, étant étudiant, ils te laissent faire guère plus que les courses ou bien regarder le travail des autres, à l'hôpital. Avec moi, tu as pu traiter des blessures quasiment mortelles. Je suis sûr que cela compte pour quelque chose.

Law le regarda, surpris pendant un moment par cette observation aussi perspicace, avant de sourire légèrement.

_Tu marques un point.

Se penchant, prenant garde de seulement appuyer sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Kid et éviter les autres bandages, Law unit ses lèvres à celles du roux, qui répondit avec enthousiasme, même si c'était loin d'être aussi énergique que d'habitude. Passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Kid, Law lui demanda la permission d'entrer et, bientôt, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se mouvant en un lent duel similaire à une danse qui se vit seulement interrompu par le son de l'eau bouillant.

* * *

Cette nuit, Kid se coucha avant Law et, encore une fois, se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit son poids sur le lit. Regardant le réveil, il vit qu'il était de nouveau ridiculement tard.

_Il est deux heures du mat', grogna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te coucher à une heure décente comme une personne normale.

_J'étudiais.

Kid renifla, décidant de ne pas commenter à quel point il trouvait cela stupide d'étudier si tard.

_Dors un peu…

_Avant cela, Eustass-ya…

_Quoi ? grommela Kid. Il n'aimait pas être réveillé à une heure pareille si ce n'était pas pour une très bonne raison comme avoir, par exemple, cette bouche, en ce moment tellement agaçante, le suçant.

_Demain, je vais faire des courses alors fais la liste des choses dont tu as besoin.

Cela réveilla un petit peu plus Kid.

_Tu ne peux pas passer à mon appart à la place ?

_Il est probablement surveillé.

_Ah, ouais c'est vrai. Kid se sentait quand même toujours plus endormi que réveillé. Tu vas dépenser de l'argent pour moi ?

_Non. Il y en avait dans tes poches quand je t'ai trouvé.

_Sérieux. C'est stupide. Tu es supposé prendre tout ce qui est de valeur lorsque tu mets en scène un vol.

_Incompétents, tu te souviens ?

_Certes. Y'avait combien ?

_Aux alentours des cinquante mille berry. Je suppose que tu allais t'amuser. Ecris aussi ta taille, tu vas avoir besoin de vêtements. Les seules choses qui n'étaient pas complètement ruinées étaient tes bottes et ton caleçon.

_Mon pantalon ?

_Le sang ne partira pas.

_Putain. J'adorais ce pantalon.

_Tu pourras toujours essayer de le laver une fois que tu iras mieux, suggéra Law, l'indifférence perçant dans sa voix. Maintenant, rendors-toi.

_Tu es celui qui m'a réveillé, grogna Kid.

Comme en réponse, Law se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa, se réinstallant sous les couvertures avant que l'autre ne pût répondre.

Kid attrapa Law par le bras et l'attira pour un autre baiser, prenant d'assaut la bouche du brun jusqu'à ce qu'ils dussent se séparer pour respirer.

_Si tu dois m'embrasser, fais-le bien.

Il vit Law sourire dans la faible lumière filtrant par la fenêtre.

_Bien. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kid ne tombât de sommeil. Il se sentait exténué, même s'il savait qu'il avait passé toute la journée allongé.

To be continued.

* * *

**Voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Moi je dis que c'est de la torture de nous faire mijoter ainsi, nous faisant attendre ce lemon que l'on sait prévu... Suis-je la seule à me sentir frustrée ? ^^**

**Sinon, petite review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le chapitre 15!**

**Marine: je te souhaite de bonnes vacances!**

**MLeCitronFou: c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps! Waouh, tu as mis la CENTIèME review! Merci! Il est vrai que la tournure est intéressante et risque de le rester ;)**

**Sinon, la question m'a été posé alors je le dis comme ça tout le monde le sait: j'ai demandé à l'auteur si elle savait combien de chapitre compterait cette fic et elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas encore mais elle risque d'être longue. Elle m'a également informé que, même si le nombre reste incertain, il y aurait au moins sept chapitre avant le lemon avec notre cher Kid en Uke. Elle a cependant précisé que, durant ces chapitres, l'intrigue allait avancer plus vite.**

**Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Cohabitation

« Ceci est ridicule, se plaint Kid.

_Tu l'as déjà dit avant, dit Law, amusé, faisant précautionneusement courir la petite éponge sur la peau saine du torse de Kid.

_Je trouve toujours cela stupide. Pourquoi diable ne puis-je pas juste prendre une douche normale ?

_Parce que tu ne peux pas tremper les points de sutures pendant les premiers jours. De plus, les mouvements tireraient dessus et très probablement rouvriraient certaines blessures, ce qui signifie que je vais t'aider jusqu'à ce que ce risque soit passé. Après, bien sûr, si tu as tant envie de ressentir de nouveau la douleur, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. En fait, je pourrais même t'aider, sur les derniers mots, Law sourit, d'un sourire tordu, suspendant les mouvements de l'éponge.

_Tu es malade.

_Je sais.

_Et tu aimes un peu trop cela, tout en disant cela, Kid saisit le membre de Law dans sa main droite. Tu es dur.

_Juste à demi, pour être précis.

Durant la dernière demi-heure, ils avaient été dans la douche, Kid assit sur un tabouret plastique pendant que Law le nettoyait méthodiquement sans que l'eau ne touchât ses blessures, qu'il nettoyait tout autant avec le contenu de son kit de premiers secours et les rebandait de nouveau. A ce moment, il ne restait plus que le torse et les jambes de Kid, bien que Law n'eût pas remis de bandages sur les plaies de son visage, les recouvrant avec de la gaze, pour le moment, disant qu'il gardait les cheveux pour la fin.

Tous les deux étaient complètement nus.

_Que devrais-je faire avec cela ? demanda distraitement Kid, frottant son pouce contre le bout de la verge durcissant rapidement.

_Tu pourrais me branler, suggéra Law, sa respiration devenant lourde.

_Cela ne mettrait-il pas mes blessures à rude épreuve ? demanda Kid, caressant lentement du bout des doigts la longueur.

_ Pas si tu n'utilises que cette main, dit Law, sa voix plus enrouée qu'avant.

_Je pourrais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_Je te traites, cela n'est-il pas suffisant ?

Kid resserra sa prise et sourit lorsque Law haleta.

_Non.

Arrêtant les mouvements de sa main, il attendit et, bientôt, l'homme se dressant devant lui demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le sourire de Kid s'élargit et il recommença lentement à mouvoir ses doigts.

_Une fois que mon corps a suffisamment récupéré pour supporter quoi que ce soit, je le veux. Quand je peux recevoir une branlette, j'en veux une, quand je peux avoir une fellation sans risquer que quoi ce soit ne se rouvre, tu me suceras et quand je pourrai te baiser, je te baiserai.

_Cela s'applique aussi pour quand tu pourras faire quelque chose.

_Je le fait déjà, dit Kid, déplaçant sa main pour saisir les bourses de Law. Qu'en dis-tu ? resserrant ses doigts autour.

_Ça me parait juste, haleta Law et Kid sentit une main s'emmêler avec délicatesse dans ses cheveux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Law ne jouît, il n'y avait aucun doute que, ces derniers jours, il s'était retenu, particulièrement dans la douche et, avec quelques habiles mouvements et pressions, le brun gémit, appuyant sa main libre contre le mur non loin derrière le roux pour se soutenir et vint dans la main de Kid, la semence glissant lentement le long des jambes du roux et évitant miraculeusement toutes ses blessures.

_C'était rapide, commenta Kid, essuyant sa main sur la cuisse de Law. Je t'ai manqué ?

_Et bien, tu n'es pas venu la semaine dernière, dit Law, détachant son bras du mur et s'accroupissant en face de lui avec un sourire narquois. Kid remarqua l'éponge fermement serrée dans sa main. Je me suis senti abandonné.

_Désolé, j'entrainais quelques traîtres. »

* * *

« J'y vais, annonça Law, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Où est la liste ?

Kid désigna un bout de papier sur la table. Le ramassant, Law le parcourut rapidement pour vérifier que le roux n'avait rien oublié d'important. Brosse à dents, dentifrice, déodorant, shampoing… Law trouva amusant que Kid eût écrit la marque qu'il voulait pour chaque. Atteignant la partie vêtement, il haussa un sourcil.

_Tu as spécifié une marque de caleçons ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Ça pose un problème ? La plupart sont inconfortables.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais chercher à acheter ceux-là spécifiquement ?

_Oh, allez, tu peux tout trouver au centre commercial du Groove 32.

Law prit le stylo sur la table et le tendit à Kid ainsi que le papier.

-Ecris dans quel magasin je peux les trouver et je pourrai peut-être le prendre en considération. »

Kid regardait les informations, quelque chose sur un enfant qui avait disparu et qui avait indigné la ville entière, lorsque Law revint en portant plusieurs sacs. Il vit le brun en laisser la moitié sur la table de la cuisine, probablement de la nourriture dont le frigo avait réellement besoin puis avança jusqu'à lui, lâcha les sacs sur les cuisses de Kid avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_Et voilà. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de vêtements, tu n'avais pas assez d'argent.

_Merci.

Ouvrant le premier sac, il y trouva ses produits d'hygiène. Lorsqu'il les sortit pour vérifier que tout était conforme à ses demandes, il trouva une étrange tasse en forme de canard rouge, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. La sortant, il la leva pour que Law pût la voir.

_Et cela ?

_Tu as besoin d'un endroit où mettre ta brosse à dents. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien coûté du tout.

La retournant entre sa main pour regarder le canard plus en détail, Kid demanda :

_Tu n'aurais pas pu voler quelque chose de moins laid ?

_Non.

Décidant de laisser tomber, une affreuse tasse avec un canard gratuite restant une tasse gratuite, Kid passa au sac suivant, celui contenant ses vêtements et fut heureux de voir que, en dépit de ses plaintes, Law avait acheté les sous-vêtements de la marque qu'il aimait. Le reste des vêtements, même, était identique à ceux que possédaient Kid et il supposa que Law se souvenait les avoir vus sur lui.

_Merci, dit-il et il était très sérieux.

Law ne répondit pas.

_Eustass-ya ?

Kid releva la tête du contenu du sac pour voir le brun fixer la télé.

La voix du journaliste commença à s'implanter dans sa mémoire lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder.

« …évacués à temps et maintenant attendent, anxieux, beaucoup d'entre eux toujours à proximité de la scène, espérant que leur maison… »

La voix s'estompa de nouveau quand ses yeux accrochèrent l'écran. Là, dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, émettant une obscure colonne de fumée et quelques flammes rouges visibles de-ci de-là, il y avait un immeuble. Un immeuble dans une rue qu'il connaissait très bien, l'une qui lui était la plus familière.

Son immeuble était en feu.

* * *

Law s'était attendu à ce que cette après-midi fût calme. Il était parti faire les courses, comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait le jour précédent et s'il avait pris cet horrible canard c'était dans l'unique but d'agacer Kid pour l'avoir fait chercher ses vêtements. Si le roux demandait pourquoi ils ressemblaient à toutes les choses que Law savait qu'il aimait, il pourrait toujours dire que cela avait été les premières choses qu'il avait vues.

Ces projets de l'après-midi avaient été de cuisiner pour la semaine et de rentrer un petit peu dans Kid, ce qui promettait d'être très amusant.

Ces idées avaient été balayées au moment-même où il avait vu, du coin de l'œil, le feu en ce lieu dont, même s'il ne l'avait vu seulement que deux fois, il se souvenait parfaitement.

Law avait dû physiquement retenir Kid pour l'empêcher d'essayer de prendre la porte de rage. Pas comme s'il aurait pu aller bien loin. Son état de faiblesse avait permis à l'homme aux cheveux noirs de l'arrêter en s'élançant vers lui et en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, bien que son bras eût demandé un petit peu plus d'effort : évitant de peu un coup de poing qui lui aurait laissé un œil au beurre noir et maintenant le bras valide de Kid dans les coussins du canapé.

Kid n'avait cessé, pendant tout ce temps, de hurler des insultes, exigeant qu'il le laissât partir et dédicaçant des phrases assez créatives à une personne inconnue mais dont l'identité était plutôt sûre, pour Law.

Pour le faire taire, Law l'embrassa et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le roux bien trop déconcerté par la succession des événements pour pouvoir réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît l'homme grimacer ainsi qu'une goutte de sang contre ses dents.

Il s'écarta.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? A en juger par le fait qu'il n'avait pas hurlé, Law supposa que Kid s'était effectivement calmé, ou, au moins, était trop confus pour continuer à l'attaquer.

_Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un accident dans ton immeuble. Me méprendrais-je si je disais bien voir le nom de Crocodile derrière tout cela ?

A cette question, la précédente fureur de Kid refit surface avec force et ses tentatives pour libérer son bras et éjecter Law de sur lui reprirent.

_LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! JE VAIS TUER CE FILS DE PUTE !

_Est-ce que tu veux bien la fermer maintenant ?! hurla Law en retour et Kid le fit immédiatement. Probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Law élever la voix. Pour une quelconque raison, la majorité des gens avait tendance à penser qu'il n'en était pas capable. Merci. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'écouter un instant : tu n'es pas en état pour sortir. Il y aurait de très grandes chances pour que tu tombes dans les escaliers ou au beau milieu de la rue. Et même si, par un quelconque miracle, tu parvenais à te rendre là où se trouve Crocodile, tu ne pourrais pas l'attaquer. Crocodile, ou n'importe qui d'autre avec lui, te tuerait. Alors arrête d'agir comme un idiot sans cerveau et attends jusqu'à ce que tu aies récupéré. _Alors, _tu pourras aller le tuer si tu veux.

Le silence s'étira pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Kid, plus calme que précédemment, ne parlât :

_Ce connard à brûler ma maison.

_Tu pourras brûler la sienne avec lui dedans une fois qui tu iras mieux.

Kid sourit légèrement, malgré la fureur qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux et le silence retomba.

_Tu peux me laisser maintenant ?

_Tu ne vas pas redevenir violent ?

Le roux secoua la tête et Law relâcha son bras, bougeant sa main désormais libre pour toucher la nouvelle blessure de Kid à la lèvre. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

_Merde.

_Quoi ?

Comme en réponse, Law leva la main pour en montrer la paume à Kid, maintenant couverte de sang.

_Tu as rouvert les plaies de ton bras.

_Tu l'as fait, accusa Kid, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'il saignait.

L'ignorant, Law se leva.

_Je vais chercher quelques bandages.

_Tu ne vas pas me jeter dehors ? M'assassiner brutalement ?

Law lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin, celui qui énervait pratiquement quiconque le voyait. Kid cligna simplement des yeux.

_Tu es mon meilleur sujet d'étude, il faudrait plus qu'une raison à peu près compréhensible pour en arriver là. »

* * *

« C'est une mauvaise idée.

_Ce n'en est pas une. Tu es juste envieux.

_Je ne suis pas envieux, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Law retint son envie de lever les yeux au ciel et mit son manteau.

_Eustass-ya,_ tu_ es celui qui a la paranoïa d'être découvert et cela est la meilleure façon de te couvrir.

Kid le fusilla du regard mais renonça à insister. Tous deux savaient que Law avait raison et Kid se plaignait seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

_Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas renter avant dimanche.

Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour faire face au roux, exaspéré. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois pendant ces trois derniers jours. Kid ne voulait simplement pas rester tout seul tout le week-end parce que, ne pouvant que peu bouger, il était quasi sûr de s'ennuyer à mourir.

_Parce que, Eustass-ya, je passe toujours les week-ends chez Donquixote-ya et il serait très suspect si j'arrêtais de le faire sans une très bonne raison. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie et qu'il envoie Vergo pour s'assurer que « je ne cache rien » ou, pire encore, qu'il vienne lui-même vérifier. Cette situation est quelque chose de difficile à expliquer et je préférerais le faire sans vous avoir dans la même pièce. Pour éviter un bain de sang et tout cela.

_Ouais, dit Kid et Law décida de ne pas faire de commentaire sur sa ressemblance, en ce moment, avec un enfant de cinq ans boudant.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je serai de retour dans deux jours. Tu as de la nourriture et de quoi faire pour t'occuper. Ne télécharge pas de merde sur mon ordinateur."

Sans attendre de réponse, Law ouvrit la porte et sortit, la fermant une fois dehors et la verrouillant. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de copie de la clé à l'intérieur mais, de toute façon, en ce moment, le roux n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour enfoncer la porte.

Une chose de moins à laquelle penser. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec son meilleur ami inquiet et le fait de devoir prétendre qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extrêmement stupide et de potentiellement mortel au nez et à la barbe de sa famille.

Ce week-end s'annonçait prometteur.

Touchant l'aiguille remplie d'une substance extrêmement illégale dans sa poche, Law descendit les marches deux à deux. Il arriverait plus tard que d'habitude grâce à la crise de Kid.

To be continued.

* * *

**Franchement, merci de me suivre autant, ça me fait très plaisir! Je n'avais jamais eu autant de reviews pour quoi que ce soit (même si une grande partie du mérite revient à l'auteur^^)**

**Vous être vraiment les meilleurs! Pour le coup, tous pleins de gros bisous pour tout le monde!**

**Sinon? Review pour me motiver? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici le chapitre 16 je m'excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas pu le corriger, étant pressé par le temps. Mais il ne devrait pas avoir trop de fautes, enfin j'espère ^^'**

**Marine: je suis contente pour toi que tes vacances se soient bien passées :) A bah la seringue c'est pour se défendre vu qu'elle contient une substance mortelle et qu'il habite dans un quartier dangereux. **

**Sinon, pour tous ceux/celles qui l'attendaient, voici la rencontre entre Law et Killer :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Killer

Killer pouvait voir la silhouette de l'homme bien avant qu'il attînt le coin de la rue où il savait que Heart travaillait et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier l'homme appuyer de manière décontractée contre le mur comme étant le prostitué, pas avec les détails que Kid lui avait donnés de plusieurs de leurs rencontres. Même si les tatouages qu'il savait que l'homme avait n'étaient pas visibles avec le sweat à manches qu'il portait, la haute et mince silhouette qui irradiait d'une aura de confiance, en contradiction avec tous les stéréotypes de sa profession ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles qu'il put voir une fois qu'il fut plus près, réfléchissant doucement la faible lumière, étaient plus que suffisant pour cet homme comme étant « Heart ». Il avait même les cernes prononcées sous les yeux.

Lorsque le blond s'arrêta, deux pas les séparant, les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire confiant, surpassant tout ce que Killer avait pu s'imaginer grâce aux histoires de Kid.

« Bienvenue, Killer-ya. J'espère que cela n'a pas été un inconvénient de venir jusqu'ici ce soir.

_Où est Kid ? demanda Killer, mortellement sérieux et allant droit au but.

Le sourire du brun ne vacilla pas.

_Il va bien ou aussi bien que quelqu'un peut l'être après avoir été battu presque qu'à mort il y a cinq jours.

Les yeux de Killer s'élargirent, bien que sa frange empêchât l'autre homme de s'en rendre compte.

_Où est-il ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Ignorant sa question, Heart lui fit signe de se rapprocher en même temps qu'il pénétrer dans l'allée.

_Tu devrais venir ici. Je doute vraiment que nous n'ayons pas d'audience.

Lui donnant à contrecœur raison, Killer suivit l'homme. Heart s'arrêta une fois qu'ils ne furent plus visible depuis la rue et le blond s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent pratiquement buste contre buste.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je vais t'expliquer, même s'il y a d'autres choses dont je dois te parler. Heart tendit les mains et Killer fut surpris de les sentir appuyées contre son torse, même si elles étaient sur le pull. L'homme n'avait apparemment pas besoin de voir son sourcil haussé pour savoir ce qu'il pensait parce que, son sourire s'élargissant, il lui expliqua : Comme je l'ai dit, je crois que tu es suivi, même si le premier à l'avoir suspecté était Eustass-ya et la meilleure façon de leur faire penser qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange dans cette rencontre et que tu baises la pute, tu ne crois pas ?

_Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça, dit Killer, sentant ses mains parcourir lentement son torse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je vais te mettre d'humeur. Killer ne fut pas autant surpris qu'avant lorsqu'il sentit les mains commençaient à descendre. Pour répondre à ta question, Eustass-ya est en ce moment chez moi, même si, pour des raisons évidentes, il serait mieux que vous ne vous voyiez pas.

Le bouton ouvert et la braguette baissée, la main de Heart baissa son caleçon. Brièvement, Killer pensa qu'il aurait été mieux de ne pas en mettre du tout. Aurait-il su que cela allait se passer, bien sûr.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Décidant que, après tout, lui aussi pouvait participer, Killer posa ses mains sur l'ourlet de du sweat de Heart et les glissa sous le tissu, faisant frissonner à cause de leur fraîcheur et de la sensation de l'air contre sa peau.

_Comme j'imagine que tu le sais, il y a quelques semaines, ton boss a demandé à Eustass-ya d'entrainer deux nouveaux et Eustass-ya a accepté. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu de bizarre là-dedans, n'étant pas la première fois que Crocodile lui demandait de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Lorsque l'une des mains de Heart s'enroula autour de lui, Killer en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants, les doigts de son autre main apparaissant bientôt pour bouger sur son membre durcissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Killer bougea ses propres mains jusqu'à ce qu'il eût trouvé les tétons de Heart et les titilla. Il se sentit légèrement satisfait lorsque le sourire du brun vacilla enfin.

_Le dimanche soir, ils sont sortis boire et l'un d'eux a réussi à mettre quelque chose dans le verre d'Eustass-ya sans qu'il ne le remarque. Puis, sur le chemin du retour, ils ont arrêté la voiture une fois qu'ils pensaient qu'il était trop affecté par la drogue pour résister, l'ont trainé dans une ruelle et l'ont attaqué. Ils l'ont laissé pour mort et, avec les blessures qu'il avait, aucune erreur là-dessus, Eustass-ya _serait_ mort si je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Heureusement pour lui, il se trouve que j'ai de larges connaissances médicales.

Une de ses mains disparut de nouveau et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il le sentit glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Eustass-ya a tout écrit, a dit qu'il avait mis quelque chose pour que tu saches que c'était lui, pour que tu n'aies pas à seulement à te fier à mes mots, même si je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi, mais bon, disant la dernière partie sur un ton moqueur, Heart resserra son emprise et Killer jura, se rendant compte qu'il réagissait vraiment malgré le fait qu'il n'eût pas envie de baiser. Cet homme savait comment utiliser ses mains.

Décidant de vérifier quelque chose, Killer baissa ses mains sur le cul de Heart et le serra. Oui, il voyait pourquoi Kid l'aimait autant.

_Tu as dit que Kid allait aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'être, à quoi tu faisais référence ?

Sans cesser de prodiguer ses attentions, ce n'était pas comme si Killer voulait qu'il le fît, Heart répondit, pour la première fois son sourire disparaissant de son visage et étant remplacé par une expression sérieuse.

_Il a quelques vilaines blessures et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles guérissent toutes complètement.

Killer se figea, l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie après la disparition de Kid redevenant ce qu'elle avait été avant qu'il eût reçu la note de son ami. Pas même Heart massant légèrement ses bourses ou frottant le bout de sa queue ne le fit se détendre.

_Quelles blessures ?

Se pressant plus contre lui et parlant si près de la peau de son cou que Killer pouvait sentir chacun de ses expirations, Heart répondit.

_Son bras gauche a reçu la majorité des coups. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il recouvre entièrement sa sensibilité. Et puis il y a son bras.

Maintenant, il n'était plus simplement surpris. Attrapant Heart par les épaules, il le poussa contre le mur, regardant fixement son visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec son œil ?

Killer était convaincu que, Heart aurait été un autre homme, il aurait tourné la tête. Au lieu de cela, ce qu'il fit fut de le regarder droit là où étaient cachés ses yeux sous sa frange avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il eût jamais vu.

_Le couteau a traversé son œil gauche. Ce n'est pas très profond donc il ne devrait pas perdre son œil mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il recouvre la vue ou qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles permanentes. Probablement que cela aurait été évité à l'hôpital mais Eustass-ya a refusé d'y aller, disant que le risque était trop élevé.

A l'entente de cela et ce malgré son inquiétude pour le bien-être de son ami, Killer ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y avait que Kid pour être capable de risquer de se retrouver avec une incapacité permanente pour éviter les questions gênantes qui aurait pour but de le faire passer pour un cambrioleur. Bien sûr, le dégoût de Kid envers les hôpitaux n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

_Et bien, c'est sa faute.

Killer vit avec amusement que, pendant ce temps et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Heart avait baissé son pantalon et, maintenant, seulement une de ses jambes était couverte, si l'on pouvait dire cela du bout de tissu tombé autour de sa cheville gauche.

_Maintenant serait un bout moment pour dire que je n'ai pas de préservatif.

A cela, le sourire amusé de Heart fit son retour et il sortit un petit emballage plastique.

_J'ai couvert cette éventualité.

_Quelle taille est-ce ? demanda Killer, regardant avec appréhension le petit plastique. Sa taille était un petit peu au-dessus de la moyenne et il avait quelques expériences plutôt embarrassantes durant son adolescence.

_La tienne.

_Comment… ? Le sourire s'agrandit. Oh, d'accord. Kid, bien sûr. Il aurait dû le savoir.

Heart déchira le plastique et, en un rien de temps, Killer fut couvert du préservatif.

Le maintenant contre le mur, le blond souleva les jambes de l'autre homme et Heart lui encercla la taille avec et son cou de ses bras. N'ayant pas besoin de le soutenir, Killer attrapa ses hanches et se positionna avant de le pénétrer précipitamment, entrant en lui en lui arrachant un halètement.

_Tu n'es pas supposé aimer cela ? demanda Killer, saisissant l'opportunité de se moquer du brun.

Heart enroula plus ses bras autour du cou du blond et bougea, le fusillant ainsi du regard.

_Si mais, grâce à l'ami de _quelqu'un_, je n'ai pas baisé ces derniers jours.

_C'est terrible, dit Killer et commença à bouger ses hanches avec impatience, mouvant ses mains sur le corps de Heart, les portant de nouveau à sa poitrine.

Le brun inclina la tête et porta ses lèvres au cou de Killer, embrassant et léchant la peau entre les halètements et les gémissements dus aux mouvements du blond. Killer remarqua que ces gémissements ne sonnaient pas faux et il en avait entendu plus d'une fois provenant de « rendez-vous » que plusieurs hommes de Crocodile avaient ramenés de fêtes. Ses pensées furent confirmées par un gémissement particulièrement fort qui devait signifier qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate.

_Et maintenant quoi ?

_Maintenant, Heart resserra son emprise sur le cou de Killer et l'attira plus près encore, Eustass-ya doit récupérer et cela va prendre au minimum un mois.

Killer sourit, amusé, imaginant le désespoir dans lequel Kid devait être plongé à la perspective d'une longue récupération et décida que, pour le moment, il avait demandé tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Centrant toute son attention sur l'homme qu'il maintenait contre le mur, killer accéléra ses mouvements, entrant et sortant plus vite à chaque coup de hanches, en changeant l'angle en fonction de la puissance sonore des gémissements de Heart, sur les ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos au travers du tissu et les pauses de la bouche dans son cou.

Kid pressa Heart contre le mur quand il vint, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Heart pour essayer d'étouffer son propre gémissement, plutôt audible, mais il échoua lorsqu'il sentit les parois de l'homme se contracter autour de lui et le serrer, indiquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir atteint son apogée.

Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant de longues secondes, le dos de Heart contre le mur, les bras du brun autour du cou de Killer et ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, la tête de ce dernier appuyée sur l'épaule de l'homme plus mince et ses mains maintenant ses hanches.

Puis Killer sentit les épaules de Heart trembler et en fut confus, pendant quelques instants, avant d'entendre un léger rire. Le brun riait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?

Heart ne répondit pas, semblant concentrer tous ses efforts pour éviter contenir son rire, quelque chose qui fut un échec et, lorsque Killer releva la tête, agacé, il put voir à l'expression du brun qu'il essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

Desserrant les jambes de Heart autour de sa taille, Killer se retira de lui et Heart retira ses bras, se baissant pour remonter son pantalon. Killer ne rata pas le fait que, non seulement il avait ignoré sa question mais qu'en plus il continuait de rire.

Portant les mains à son membre, Killer enleva le préservatif et referma sa braguette, allant répéter sa question lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose. Malgré son pull, il pouvait sentir que quelque d'épais, quad même liquide, collé au tissu.

_Merde, jura-t-il, réalisant que, désormais, la partie recto de son pull était couvert de semence.

Se relevant et de nouveau habillé, Heart plongea sa main dans l'une des poches de son sweat et en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs, en prenant quelques-uns et les offrant à Killer.

_Tu devrais faire plus attention, dit le brun, amusé, même si au moins il avait cessé de rire.

Acceptant les mouchoirs, Killer commença à nettoyer ses vêtements autant que possible.

_La prochaine fois, je te baiserai par derrière.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de l'homme, ses yeux fixés sur le tissu et la tache qu'il essayait de nettoyer mais il entendit tout de même la curiosité de Heart.

_La prochaine fois, Killer-ya ?

_Et bien oui. Je veux savoir comment Kid va.

Satisfait de voir que la tache humide pouvait passer pour un verre renversé, Killer lui rendit les mouchoirs restants à Heart et sortit son porte-monnaie.

_Combien je te dois ? »

Law avait quitté l'angle après le client suivant, fatigué d'attendre dans le froid et décidant que, après tout, il lui restait presque encore tout l'argent qu'il avait pris chez Christopher il y avait plus d'un mois.

Il s'arrêta aux portes du jardin de chez Doflamingo lorsqu'il vit les lampes allumées au travers des fenêtres du salon malgré le fait qu'il était presque trois heures du matin.

Se rendant compte que quelque chose avait dû se passer, il se dépêcha d'enter et se dirigea vers la dite-salle, où il trouva Doflamingo assis sur l'un des canapés, une Baby five en pleurs recroquevillée contre lui et Monet de l'autre côté de la fille, lui frottant le dos en un geste réconfortant.

Vergo se tenait debout à côté de la table basse, où se trouvait un plateau avec un verre vide et une assiette pleine de cookies et porta un doigt à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Law, secouant la tête.

Law comprit le message et allait partir mais, avant qu'il pût sortir, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Doflamingo qui, pour une fois, ne portait pas ses lunettes et il sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos. Le blond était furieux, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis des années et, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il comprit que, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé, quelqu'un allait mourir pour cela.

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Doflamingo, décidant qu'il demanderait au blond ce qu'il s'était passé aussitôt qu'il arriverait.

Probablement devrait-il le calmer, aussi, pour éviter qu'un quelconque accident ne se produisît demain.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Law commença à retirer ses vêtements et pensa que c'était une chance qu'il n'eût eu que trois clients ce jour-là.

To be continued.

* * *

**Autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, Killer, c'est ce qu'il a fait ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous laisserai une petite review :D**

**A lundi prochain **


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici le chapitre 17, avec retour de Doflamingo et, enfin, la révélation sur les derniers événements qui avaient rendu furieux Doflamingo. **

**Sinon, j'espère que, pour ceux qui comme moi on reprit le chemin de l'école, cela c'est bien passé et vous souhaite à tous une bonne reprise / continuation :) **

**J'en profite aussi pour, encore une fois, vous remercier de toujours suivre cette traduction et, pour celles/ceux (y a de l'espoir, je sais ^^) qui liraient en Anglais, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu une fic appelée "Grand line city Heart" mais, par certains aspects, elle se rapproche de celle-ci, en certes un peu plus sombre et sans la bonne entente entre Doflamingo et Law mais, moi, je l'aime bien, alors je la conseille ^^**

**Voilà, je pense que je vous ai suffisamment saoulées avec mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Cette fois, c'est corrigé ;) )**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Paranoïa

Law s'agenouilla sur le lit, nu, et ouvrit le pot de lubrifiant, en couvrant trois de ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il ressentait le besoin d'utiliser cette substance, ces fois limitées à après une nuit trop occupée ou un client qui n'en avait particulièrement rien à faire de son corps, les rares occasions où il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un moment et quand il s'attendait à une dure nuit.

Comme maintenant.

Ce n'était pas comme si Doflamingo allait le violer ou quelque chose du genre, Law était plus que disposé à participer mais, lorsque le blond était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, exactement comme Law venait de le voir, mieux valait prévenir que guérir, même s'il ne se montrait pas violent, l'humeur de l'homme se reflétait dans ses actions.

Law rentra deux doigts sans problème et les bougea un petit peu avant d'ajouter le troisième. Ce n'était pas question de se détendre, puisqu'il en avait déjà pris plusieurs cette nuit-là et Doflamingo le pénétrerait sans grande difficulté. L'objectif était de couvrir son intimité avec autant de lubrifiant que possible, pour rendre la friction plus facile et s'assurer que la mauvaise humeur de l'autre homme ne résulterait pas d'une expérience moins plaisante pour lui.

Retirant ses doigts, il les plongea dans le lubrifiant une fois de plus et les porta de nouveau à son intimité.

Law venait de laisser le pot sur la table de nuit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, pendant qu'il se retournait, il entendit la réaction de Doflamingo par rapport à l'image qu'il offrait.

« Putain.

Law sourit.

Le blond se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une main toujours sur la poignée, l'autre serrée en un poing à ses côtés et les yeux fixés sur le cul de Law, qui faisait face à la porte.

_Bonjour Donquixote-ya. J'ai pris la liberté de préparer les choses. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Law retira une fois de plus les doigts de son cul et les essuya sur les draps.

C'était toute l'invitation dont Doflamingo avait besoin.

Claquant la porte, le blond se dirigea vers le lit, arrachant pratiquement son pantalon en chemin, vêtement qu'il avait sans aucun doute précédemment enfilé à la hâte parce qu'il était torse-nu et pied-nus et grimpa sur le lit derrière Law, l'attrapant par le menton et écrasant ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Doflamingo le poussa pour le mettre à quatre pattes et, relâchant son menton pour tenir ses hanches avec les deux mains, l'empala d'un seule poussée.

Law brisa le baiser d'un gémissement et déplaça ses bras de sorte que ses coudes et avant-bras et pas seulement ses mains, fussent appuyés contre le matelas.

Doflamingo fit des va-et-vient en lui à un rythme que Law voulait suivre avec ses hanches mais il ne le pouvait pas vu qu'elles étaient toujours maintenues par les mains de l'autre homme, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau et ses doigts les serrant avec tant de force que le brun n'avait aucun doute qu'ils laisseraient des marques.

Il aurait pu demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait qu'il serait difficile d'articuler des mots entre ses gémissements et ses halètements car, même malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Doflamingo réussissait à frapper sa prostate plus de fois qu'il ne la manquait et il décida donc d'attendre. De toute façon, il doutait fort que l'homme fût enclin à entretenir une conversation en ce moment, tout comme il était sûr qu'il lui expliquerait tout une fois qu'il serait calmé.

Pour le moment, Law se concentra sur la queue entrant et sortant de lui, les mains qui l'empêchaient toujours d'exprimer ses réactions autrement que vocalement et la bouche qui venait de descendre sur son cou, la langue de Doflamingo prenant d'assaut le point particulièrement sous son oreille, allant parfois jouer avec ses boucles d'oreille.

Law sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, l'orgasme de Doflamingo, lorsque l'homme se tendit, que sa bouche et sa langue s'interrompirent et il vint bientôt à l'intérieur du cul de Law, ses mains serrant ses hanches avec plus de force encore. L'une des bizarreries de Doflamingo était que, lorsqu'il était de très mauvaise humeur, il devenait inhabituellement silencieux, même dans son plaisir.

Le blond n'attendit pas de récupérer pour se retirer de Law et s'effondra à ses côtés sur le lit. Doflamingo attira Law contre son corps et le plus jeune se retourna pour le regarder.

Les yeux du blond parcoururent le corps de Law jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son membre toujours érigée et laissé sans surveillance.

_Désolé pour ça, dit l'homme, tendant la main pour enrouler ses longs doigts autour.

_Ne t'inquiètes, dit Law, bougeant tout de même les hanches contre la main du blond. Ça va mieux ?

_Oui, merci pour ça aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Doflamingo, lentement, s'occupait de lui jusqu'à ce que Law ne tremblât, d'une manière beaucoup plus calme qu'avant, et jouît sur les draps, la main de l'homme et sur leur deux ventres puisqu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour pouvoir s'embrasser sans avoir à tendre le cou.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement Law et il vit une partie de la fureur réapparaitre dans les yeux de Doflamingo.

_Je n'en suis pas très sûr, reconnut le blond, déplaçant la main qui était toujours sur l'entre-jambe de Law pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, mais un bâtard a approché Baby five quand elle travaillait et, ben, tu sais qu'elle n'est pas capable de dire non à quiconque lui demandant son aide.

Law acquiesça, se souvenant comment beaucoup de gens, membres de la famille inclus, tentait de tirer avantage de la fille à cause de cela. Il supposa que, cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose de pire que le fait d'essayer de lui soutirer de l'argent.

_Elle a dit que le type qui était venu lui avait posé des questions au sujet de la Famille.

Law ne dit rien, imaginant le genre de questions que l'homme avait posé à la fille et, à la place, posa sa main sur celle, libre, de Doflamingo, qui s'était fermée en un poing avec tant de force que ses articulations avaient blanchi.

_Il lui a dit de lui parler de moi, de Vergo, Monet, nos affaires et même de toi. Ce type n'a pas laissé grand-chose de côté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais même pas qui pourrait être ce con.

_Et en ce qui concerne Baby five ?

_C'est un gâchis. Elle ne sortira plus de cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait appris à dire non et nous allons résoudre tout cela. Elle est avec Monet en ce moment.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en l'entendant. Au moins cela signifiait que Doflamingo n'était pas fâché contre elle et ne déchargerait pas sa colère sur elle. C'était une chose.

_Elle a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier ?

En voyant à quel point les yeux de Doflamingo s'assombrirent, Law supposa qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dite.

_Elle a dit qu'il était très grand mais elle n'a pas vu son visage. Il portait un masque. Baby five a dit qu'elle se souvenait du _Joker _d'un jeu de cartes.

C'était une raison d'enrager et une déclaration d'intentions claire. Entendre cela avait dû faire enrager l'homme en face de lui encore plus. C'était comme si quelqu'un se moquait de lui.

_Ça n'a pas de sens, commenta Law.

Le bras autour de sa taille resserra son emprise.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ? grogna pratiquement Doflamingo et Law se rendit compte qu'il était presque d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'avant.

_C'est comme une déclaration de guerre, ce qui signifierait que cela vient d'une des autres familles et, après ce qui s'est passé avec les deux espions, je ne vois pas Crocodile faire quelque chose d'aussi évident.

_Et Barbe Blanche ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela, se rendit compte Doflamingo tout en fixant l'expression de Law pour s'assurer qu'il était bien arrivé à la même conclusion. Ce qui signifierait que Crocodile avait au moins quelques raisons d'être parano.

Law sourit, amusé.

_Ce serait ironique que nous nous soyons moqués de lui durant ces derniers mois et qu'il se trouve qu'il avait raison.

_Je dirai aux gars qu'ils doivent prêter plus attention.

_Avant cela…commença Law en poussant Doflamingo pour le mettre sur le dos. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il lui monta dessus, à cheval sur ses hanches.

* * *

Law s'éveilla à midi passé et il fut surpris de constater que les longs bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de lui, le pressant contre un torse chaud sous les couvertures.

Habituellement, Doflamingo se levait relativement tôt, qu'importe combien de temps ils étaient restés éveillés la nuit précédente mais, aujourd'hui et à en juger par sa respiration, il dormait profondément.

Bien sûr, Law sourit : il avait fatigué le blond plus que la normale la nuit dernière. Il doutait que le blond serait même à moitié autant fâché qu'hier lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Cette mauvaise humeur était probablement l'autre raison pour laquelle Doflamingo était toujours là : personne, pas même Vergo, ne prendrait le risque de venir le déranger, dans cet état, à moins que ce ne fût pour une question de vie ou de mort. Et même certain ne le ferait pas.

Mais, les réactions des autres de côté, la situation était sérieuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient pris la paranoïa de Crocodile comme une source d'amusement et de plaisanteries mais Law avait été très sérieux la nuit dernière : c'était précisément cette paranoïa qui empêchait Crocodile de faire une action aussi évidente et Barbe Blanche était bien trop honorable pour faire quelque chose comme cela.

Cela ressemblait plus à quelqu'un tentant de semer la discorde et la méfiance. En ce moment, les trois familles n'entretenaient aucun conflit sérieux, ayant atteint, il y avait quelques années, une espèce d'équilibre. Mais cela pouvait changer facilement.

Et il semblerait que cela eût déjà commencé.

Quelque chose du style de ce qui était arrivé à Baby five avait dû se produire et déclencher la paranoïa de Crocodile et, évidemment, il avait pensé que Doflamingo devait y avoir quelque chose à voir. Ce n'était pas une idée grotesque, compte tenu des excentricités de Doflamingo. Mais Law savait que son boss et amant n'avait rien fait à l'encontre de Doflamingo ces dernières années.

Et il n'était pas le seul qu'il suspectait.

Law se fit une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de demander à Kid pour quelles raisons Crocodile l'avait suspecté, au départ.

Cela le ramena à l'homme qui avait approché Baby five la nuit précédente. Il avait tiré avantage de sa faiblesse pour arriver à ses fins. Ce qui signifiait que, lui et probablement ceux pour qu'il travaillait, car Law doutait sérieusement qu'un seul homme oserait mener pareil plan à bout, cherchaient toutes les faiblesses dont ils pourraient tirer avantage.

Avec ces idées toujours en tête, Law souleva avec précaution le bras de Doflamingo et se glissa hors du lit, couvrant de nouveau l'homme avant de chercher à l'aveugle son pantalon au sol, ne s'embêtant pas du reste de ses vêtements, la maison étant isolée et maintenue à une température agréable.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Baby five. Avant d'y parvenir, il rencontra Monet dans le couloir.

« Elle dort, dit la fille, devinant correctement sa destination.

_Je dois lui demander quelque chose.

Monet secoua la tête.

_Même si elle était réveillée, elle ne serait pas en état de répondre à tes questions. Elle m'a dit tout ce que l'homme voulait savoir alors demande-moi et je verrai si je peux t'aider.

_Donquixote-ya m'a dit que le type avait posé des questions à mon sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?

_Pas grand-chose. Il a seulement demandé si tu couchais toujours avec Joker.

_Si je couchais _toujours_ avec Joker ? Monet acquiesça. Rien de plus ?

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

_Joker a insisté mais Baby five a affirmé que c'était tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas mentionné le Chirurgien.

_Je vois. Il se retourna. Merci.

_C'est tout ?

_Oui.

_Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, dit Monet et, même si l'estomac de Law était d'accord avec elle, lui secoua simplement la tête à son tour.

_Non, je dois t'abord parler avec Donquixote-ya.

_Tu vas le réveiller ? Il va te tuer.

Law lui envoya un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

_Non, il ne le fera pas. »

* * *

Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de langues et sucions pour venir à bout de l'érection non-matinale de Doflamingo et, lorsque Law remonta le long de son corps, du sperme coulant sur son menton, tachant ses joues et même le bout de son nez, le blond était complètement éveillé et lui souriait.

« Pas que je me plaigne mais y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?

Law sourit, satisfait de lui-même.

_Monet semblait penser que tu me tuerais si je te réveillais. Je devais lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

L'homme rit et attira Law contre lui, léchant le sperme sur son visage.

Qu'importe à quel point Law trouvait cela tentant de rester là, peut-être même provoquer une nouvelle érection chez Doflamingo, il posa ses mains sur le torse du blond pour s'écarter et se redressa pour se rassoir sur le lit.

_Je dois te parler, dit-il, sérieux.

Doflamingo s'assit également.

_Je n'aime pas ce ton.

_Peut-être mais j'ai une idée et tu dois m'écouter. Mais avant tout, je vais te rappeler que tu me dois encore mon cadeau d'anniversaire et je suis disposé à l'utiliser s'il y a besoin.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que Doflamingo n'acquiesçât avec prudence.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

To be continued.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser? Remarque, critiques,... je suis ouvertes à tout qui pourrait me permettre de m'améliorer encore :)**

**Sinon, petite review :D**

**P****.S: Je vais essayer de garder le même rythme de publication. Là, ça n'a pas posé de problème m'étant bien organisée pour gagner le plus de temps possible et n'ayant pas encore trop de boulot mais je ne sais pas si cela sera toujours le cas. De ce fait, il est possible, en extrême recourt, que je reporte ma traduction aux jeudis, n'ayant pas cours de la matinée et n'ayant que 3 heures de cours (et oui, je suis bien en S^^).**

**Voilà, sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et, je l'espère encore, à lundi prochain :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, bonsoir, donc voici le chapitre 18 qui a quelque peu tardé à arriver, je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais l'essentiel est que vous puissiez le lire, non?**

**Bref, je remercie encore tous ceux qui continuent de lire et vous remercie de laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir qu'on peu quand même apprécier mon travail, même si je ne fais que de la traduction ^^**

**Yuuki21: ton voeux est exaucé, la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Actions et conséquences

Eustass Kid zappait de chaines, cherchant quelque chose de demi-décent à regarder. Il était presque quatre heures du matin et, suivant un quelconque programme à peine potable, il devrait dormir mais il avait passé autant de temps que possible, la veille, à dormir, dans l'espoir que le temps passât plus vite et, maintenant, il n'était pas du tout fatigué.

C'était une situation très agaçante. Il ne se sentait plus autant exténué que les premiers jours mais il n'avait pas non plus suffisamment d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce fût de trop épuisant sur une période trop longue. Et, sincèrement, il avait passé tellement de temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à regarder des films qu'il avait fui le second et avait commencé à s'ennuyer devant le premier. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir se lasser de jouer aux jeux vidéo, étant donné que l'un de ses rêves d'adolescent avait été de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie dans une chambre avec toute la nourriture et la boisson qu'il voulait et autant de jeux auxquels il pourrait jouer.

Rien de telle qu'une blessure vous rendant infirme pour vous faire changer d'avis.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa sur le canapé pour voir Law entrer et la refermer avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Tu n'étais pas supposé ne rentrer que cette après-midi ? demanda Kid, déconcerté et il se sentit stupide au moment même où les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

Law le regarda et Kid fut de nouveau surpris de ne voir aucune trace d'amusement ou de moquerie sur son visage. Il n'avait vu le visage de Law n'exprimant aucune de ces émotions ou excitation qu'en de très rares occasions, comme la fois où Kid l'avait baisé alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ou lorsqu'il agonisait dans la ruelle.

Kid n'aimait pas cette expression.

_Changement de plan, dit Law, retirant sa veste et l'accrochant à côté de la porte.

Kid s'était attendu à ce que, si Law le découvrait toujours éveillé à une heure pareille, il lui fît la morale ou, au moins, un commentaire agacé mais Law était simplement passé à côté de lui sans rien dire et s'était rendu dans la cuisine.

Il boitait.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kid et Law suspendit son mouvement, la porte du frigo à moitié ouverte.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose s'est passé ?

Au moins il ne niait pas.

_Tu as dit que tu rentrerais cette après-midi et tu dois avoir à peine fini de travailler. Et tu boites. Je t'ai déjà vu après le boulot et tu ne boitais pas.

Law ouvrit complètement la porte et mit la tête dans le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose.

_Mais tu m'as déjà vu boiter, Eustass-ya. Et si j'avais seulement eu un rude week-end ?

Kid sourit en se remémorant la fois où il avait vu Law boiter.

_Quoi, tu as vingt-quatre heures de sexe ?

Law sortit une bouteille de yaourt liquide du frigo et referma la porte, se retournant et buvant une gorgée avant de répondre.

_Quelque chose comme ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de relations.

_Tu ne devrais pas être de bonne humeur alors ? Ou est-ce que c'était un client de merde ?

_Non, rien à voir avec le boulot ordinaire.

Law avança jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de Kid. Il but de nouveau avant de continuer.

_C'est juste que…les choses sont un peu sans-dessus-dessous pour le moment. Donquixote-ya était vraiment furieux.

Kid voulait le questionner à ce sujet mais il se retint. Il avait appris plusieurs choses sur Law ces derniers jours et en avait supposé quelques autres. L'une d'entre elles était que le brun n'était pas très enclin aux conversations très personnelles. Bien sûr, Law était direct au point d'être impoli la moitié du temps mais il était aussi très réservé au sujet de sa vie et de toutes informations pertinentes. Kid était sûr que, s'il l'interrompait, l'autre homme cesserait simplement de parler.

_Et je lui ai parlé de toi.

_QUOI ?! hurla Kid, incapable de se contenir cette fois-ci. Il bondit sur Law, l'attrapant par l'épaule avec sa main valide. Tu as dit à _Doflamingo Donquixote_ que j'étais ici ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?!

Law posa une main sur la sienne et la serra avec suffisamment de force pour faire comprendre à Kid que, à ce moment, il n'avait pas la force de gagner contre lui.

_Ne réagis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Donquixote-ya me devait une faveur depuis quelques temps. Je savais que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi et puis, de toute façon, il l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard. Cela me paraissait la meilleure option.

Kid le fusilla du regard.

_Elle ne me parait pas si bonne, à moi.

Law haussa les épaules.

_Donc il t'a jeté dehors ?

_Non, il ne m'exclurait jamais de la famille pour quelque chose comme ça. Nous avons simplement décidé qu'il serait mieux si nous arrêtions de nous voir pendant un moment.

Kid ne savait pas comment répondre à cela. Law venait de lui dire, en fait, qu'il avait perdu sa position en tant qu'amant de Doflamingo pour sauver sa vie. Il devrait être fou de rage que Law eût tout raconté à l'homme pour commencer et, jusqu'à un certain point, il l'était mais, en même temps, il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement derrière cette action : qu'importe à quel point Doflamingo s'était énervé en apprenant la nouvelle, ce n'aurait été rien en comparaison de comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait découvert par le biais d'une tierce personne et, même, si Law lui avait dit un peu plus tard.

Et Law avait dit qu'il avait utilisé une faveur que Doflamingo lui devait pour s'assurer que rien n'arrivât à Kid.

Il se demanda brièvement comment Law avait obtenu cette faveur.

_Tu as un baume ou quelque chose ?

Law cligna des yeux, confus par le soudain changement de sujet.

_Quoi ?

_Un baume pour la douleur. Tu as mal au cul, pas vrai ?

_C'est une excuse pour me faire faire quelque chose ? Parce que je t'assure que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le sexe.

Kid renifla.

_Je n'ai pas passé ma journée à penser au sexe, Law. J'essayais seulement de me comporter décemment, dit Kid, mortifié par cet aveu même s'il avait réussi à éviter d'utiliser le mot « gentil ».

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Law ne sourit pas moqueusement ni ne fit de commentaire agaçant. Il sourit mais c'était un petit geste, l'expression la plus douce que Kid eût jamais vue sur son visage.

_Il est dans le tiroir de la salle de bain.

Law allait se lever mais Kid utilisa la main toujours appuyée sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

_Je vais y aller.

_Tu es blessé, Eustass-ya, protesta Law.

_Je peux marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Et, après cela, Kid se leva, Law ne tentant pas de l'arrêter et alla dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le tiroir et trouva sans problème le baume.

Lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau dans le salon, il trouva Law, debout et, pour sa plus grande surprise, le brun retira son pantalon qu'il posa sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

_Putain, si tu prends les choses comme ça, tu vas me faire changer d'avis.

Law sourit légèrement et grimpa de nouveau sur le canapé, ne s'asseyant pas mais s'agenouillant sur les coussins et Kid s'approcha, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda un moment, l'évaluant et, ensuite, se retourna, s'agenouillant devant lui et lui offrant une très bonne vue sur son cul. Il n'aurait pas été blessé, Kid était certain que Law se serrait assis à califourchon sur ses genoux mais, là, il semblait que ce fût la meilleure position.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il se plaignait.

Débouchant le petit tube du mieux qu'il le put avec une seule main, Kid réussit à mettre un petit peu de baume sur l'un de ses doigts et l'étala avec ses autres doigts avant de porter sa main au cul de Law. Ce fut avec plus de précaution que d'habitude qu'il fit entrer son doigt.

Law émit une protestation.

_Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé de mal ? Tu n'avais pas mal la dernière fois et pourtant nous avions beaucoup baisé.

Law ricana un peu et serra ses doigts. Kid lui aurait donné une claque sur le cul s'il avait pu utiliser son autre main.

_Rien, sérieusement. Je savais seulement ce qui allait se passer et ai décidé d'en profiter tant que je le pouvais.

Kid rit, incrédule, son doigt bougeant légèrement pour couvrir autant que possible l'intimité de Law avec le baume.

_Tu as baisé avec Doflamingo jusqu'à ce point juste au cas où tu ne pourrais plus le refaire ?

Law murmura quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour une plainte et fit la grimace. Comprenant le sous-entendu, Kid retira son doigt et le recouvrit avant de le réinsérer.

_Tu es fou.

Law tourna la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire tordu.

_Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre la dernière fois.

_Non, lui accorda Kid et, juste à ce moment, son doigt trouva la prostate de Law et celui-ci gémit. Décidant qu'il préférait cela, Kid la frappa de nouveau.

Law commençait à réagir à ses attentions et Kid aurait pu continuer, même s'il ne l'aurait pas baisé, il aurait au moins pu faire quelque chose mais il retira simplement son doigt une fois qu'il eut bien appliqué le baume et reboucha le tube.

Le brun resta dans la même position pendant un moment avant de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il fût de nouveau assis à côté de lui.

_Je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à ce que tu tentes quelque chose.

Kid laissa le tube sur la table et le regarda.

_Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas d'humeur.

_Quelle importance ? Devant le regard déconcerté de Kid, il développa. Je ne suis quasiment jamais d'humeur au boulot et je le fais quand même.

_Tu n'es pas au boulot, grogna Kid, se sentant sur la défensive et mal à l'aise face à ce commentaire.

Law haussa de nouveau les épaules.

_Tu restes mon client.

_Non, je ne le suis plus.

Law le regarda fixement et Kid lui rendit son regard avant de continuer. Il se rendit distraitement compte que Law ne semblait pas surpris. Peut-être déconcerté mais pas surpris.

_Je ne suis plus ton putain de client. Je ne veux plus l'être.

Law pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi ?

_Non.

Le silence s'étira entre eux jusqu'à ce que Law demandât :

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il fallut un moment à Kid pour formuler sa réponse et, lorsqu'il le fit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aima dire.

_Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Je sais seulement que je ne veux plus te payer pour que t'écartes les jambes dans cette maudite allée.

Kid regarda Law droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. Bien sûr, le sexe dans la rue pouvait être amusant, parfois mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que toute sa vie sexuelle se résume à cette maudite allée, étant donné que Kid n'avait pas eu d'autre partenaire depuis la première fois qu'il avait payé pour les services de Heart, il y avait déjà tellement de mois de cela. De plus, le fait qu'il dût payer à chaque fois pour l'avoir était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Au début, il s'en fichait, c'était de très bonnes parties de jambes en l'air et qui méritaient jusqu'au dernier berry mais, depuis leur marché remontant à plus d'un mois, quelque chose se tordait dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait son porte-monnaie pour payer l'autre homme.

_Eustass-ya, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire une fois que tu seras guéri ?

Kid cligna des yeux et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que Law lui avait demandé quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait dit.

_Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je vais devoir me cacher pour que Crocodile ne me trouve pas. Et je veux tuer ce bâtard.

_Tu pourrais rester, suggéra Law et Kid se rendit compte, pour sa plus grande surprise, que le brun fixait un point derrière lui mais pas lui, pendant qu'il attendait sa réponse.

_Rester ?

_Oui. Ce bordel finira tôt ou tard par se régler et Donquixote-ya sait à quel point tu pourrais être utile. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais rejoindre la famille et, si tu le veux, tu pourrais aussi devenir mon amant.

Kid était étonné et passa la minute suivante à analyser ce que Law venait de dire avant de répondre.

_Mais n'es-tu pas, ou n'étais-tu pas, l'amant de Doflamingo ? Ça ne vas pas encore plus l'énervé ?

_Nous n'avons jamais été exclusifs où il ne m'aurait jamais laissé travailler. C'est mon boss, tu te souviens ?

_C'est vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il ne va pas simplement essayer de me tuer ou quelque chose du genre ?

Law sourit, amusé.

_C'est un homme intelligent, même maintenant il reconnait les avantages de t'avoir à ses côtés, surtout avec tout ce qui se passe avec Crocodile.

Kid renifla à la seule mention de la paranoïa de son ancien boss. Pendant les premiers mois, cela avait été agaçant et, au final, cela lui avait presque coûté la vie. Kid se sentait le droit de la détester.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant, juste pense-y, dit Law en se levant. Je vais me coucher, tu devrais faire pareil. »

Puis, le brun récupéra son pantalon sur le canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Kid seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Kid était allongé sur le canapé, toujours éveillé, se repassant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Law.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait honnêtement pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait récupéré, mis à part cet occasionnel rêve éveillé sanglant mettant en scène Crocodile et ces deux imbéciles qui l'avaient presque tué.

Maintenant, il était face à un choix auquel il n'avait jamais pensé et qui lui aurait paru impossible s'il l'avait fait.

Malgré la situation et sa rupture avec Doflamingo, Law paraissait convaincu que le blond verrait toujours les avantages si Kid les rejoignait. Kid pouvait le comprendre jusqu'à certain point, ce qu'il avait entendu et savait de Doflamingo ne parlant pas seulement d'un homme excentrique obsédé par le rose, sinon de quelqu'un de réellement intelligent qui choisissait toujours la voie à laquelle on s'attendait le moins et, parfois, à laquelle personne n'avait pensée.

Mais ces connaissances au sujet du blond ne rendaient pas la décision plus facile puisque, en suivant cette logique, Law pourrait bien complètement se tromper et Doflamingo pourrait simplement décider de tuer Kid. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait que Law connaissait très bien l'homme, étant, ou ayant été, son amant mais cela dépendait également de quel genre de relation ils avaient entretenu. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Doflamingo avait laissé Law être au-dessus, Kid avait pensé que cela devait être une relation très intime dans bien d'autres domaines autre que le sexe. Cependant, depuis aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Peut-être que Doflamingo aimait être en-dessous bien plus que sa réputation ne le suggérait et que cela n'était pas aussi spécial que Kid l'avait cru. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas bien prit le fait que Law eût pris une décision aussi risquée sans même vérifier que cela n'allait pas leur retomber dessus.

Qu'importe les circonstances actuelles et leurs raisons, Kid avait une vie à laquelle penser et ses options ne semblaient pas très prometteuses.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alors, remarque ou n'importe quoi à dire, n'hésitez pas et laisser une petite review.**

**Normalement, à lundi prochain :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente qui n'a duré que trop longtemps mais disons que, avec les cours et tout ça, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de venir lire des fanfics et donc encore moins de faire de la traduction. **

**Cependant, maintenant que les vacances sont là, je vais en profiter pour rattraper mon retard :)**

**C'est pour cela que voici le chapitre 19, les suivants ne devraient pas tarder.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Au fil des jours

« Hey, Law, dit Kid le jour suivant, après le petit-déjeuner, bien que l'heure, techniquement, correspondait plutôt au déjeuner, qu'est-ce que Killer t'a dit l'autre jour ?

_Pas grand-chose. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles, a paru amusé par ta souveraine stupidité et il est tellement tombé sous le charme de mes magnifiques prouesses sexuelles qu'il a décidé de devenir un de mes clients réguliers.

Ignorant la pique qu'il lui avait lancée, quelque chose à laquelle Kid s'était habitué la semaine dernière, il lui adressa un regard sceptique.

_Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que Killer dirait.

Law, qui lavait les plats pendant que Kid l'observait depuis le canapé, haussa les épaules.

_Ce ne sont peut-être pas ses mots exacts.

Maintenant, Kid se sentait encore plus sceptique.

_Et quels étaient ses mots exacts ?

_Quelque chose du genre à propos de l'amélioration de ton état. Une excuse, si tu veux mon avis, même si je pense que j'aurai une note pour toi la semaine qui vient.

Kid renifla dédaigneusement au comportement de Law. Le brun se comportait de manière encore plus agaçante que son habituelle attitude arrogante et autosuffisante, d'une certaine façon plus joyeuse, idée qui était encore plus perturbante et, si Kid ne l'avait pas vu la nuit dernière, il aurait pensé qu'il était juste d'une agaçante bonne humeur.

C'était une idée encore plus inquiétante que l'humeur de Law elle-même.

_Tant qu'on y est, Eustass-ya, qui est ce Goldilocks que tu as mentionné dans ta note ?

Kid ricana, amusé, sachant déjà que Law avait lu sa note.

_C'est juste le premier type que Killer et moi avons baisé ensemble. Je ne me suis pas embêté à apprendre son nom.

Law tourna la tête pour regarder Kid, un sourcil haussé en signe de curiosité.

_Ensemble ?

_Nous ne la lui avons pas mise tous les deux en même temps, on l'a fait chacun notre tour. Avec sa bouche aussi. Ce type avait une envie ridicule de plaire, sourit amplement Kid. T'as envie d'essayer ?

Law, qui, à ce moment-là, avait fini de laver les plats, retira son ridicule tablier jaune et le suspendit au crocher de l'évier.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vous laisserai me baiser, hein, Eustass-ya ? demanda-t-il, parcourant la petite cuisine pour remettre en place tout ce qui avait été laissé là où ça n'aurait pas dû être.

Kid sourit.

_Tu aimes ma queue et je parie que tu aussi aimé celle de Killer.

_Tu ne comprends pas, Eustass-ya. Cette fois, Law avança jusqu'au dos du canapé et se pencha sur lui, passant ses bras autour des épaules de Kid, qui tourna la tête pour le regarder. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce ne serait pas _toi_ qui te feras baiser ?

Kid le fusilla du regard.

_Quelle connerie est-ce que tu me racontes ?

_Je peux parfaitement l'imaginer. Law ignora son visage tourné et déposa une ribambelle de baisers dans son cou. Moi, je serais à quatre pattes sur le lit avec Killer-ya qui me baiserait effectivement. Mais toi…Il remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il pût le lécher juste en-dessous de l'oreille. Toi, tu serais en-dessous de moi, allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées et moi je te baiserais. Lentement, il faudra un certain temps pour que tu puisses supporter le sexe plus rude et l'apprécier.

Kid l'agrippa par l'une de ses épaules et l'écarta avec la bonne main.

_Ferme ta putain de bouche.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû savoir que le brun l'ignorerait.

_Mais ça ne serait pas ta première fois. Non, ta première fois doit être quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose dont moi seul serait témoin, Law l'embrassa sur la joue jusqu'à être à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Qu'en dis-tu, Eustass-ya ?

Pour toute réponse, Kid captura ses lèvres.

* * *

Law était de nouveau reparti en cours, étant donné qu'il était déjà lundi et, pour la première fois, Kid avait la permission de bouger relativement librement dans l'appartement, aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'épuisait pas, ne faisait rien de désastreux ou ne touchait pas au kit de premier secours de Law. S'il faisait l'une de ces choses, il avait été menacé d'être attaché au lit avec un seau à côté servant de toilettes et il savait le futur médecin plus que capable de le faire donc, il préférait ne pas tenter sa chance.

Il pouvait même cuisiner.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit contre la cuisine de Law, il cuisinait même plutôt bien mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaitrait jamais devant quelqu'un et c'était qu'il adorait cuisiner.

C'était amusant. C'était comme être dans une sorte de laboratoire scientifique où il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et ça l'aidait à se détendre et à passer le temps.

Là, il avait décidé d'improviser une sauce pour sa viande avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo de Law, qui avait encore une fois besoin d'être rempli, tout en jetant des regards meurtriers réguliers au radiateur inutile a même pas un mètre de lui, une couverture fermement enroulée autour de ses épaules. Ces choses, parce que Law en avait deux, étaient les deux plus inutiles et gaspillés tas de ferraille qu'il n'eût jamais vus. Ils laissaient s'échapper de pathétiques filets d'air que l'on pourrait au mieux qualifiés de tièdes et qui étaient à peine un degré au-dessus de la température ambiante.

Après un autre regard haineux au radiateur, Kid reporta son attention sur la sauce au fromage bouillonnant lentement ainsi que vers ses pensées.

Il avait une vie à planifier et pas de temps à perdre avec de l'électroménager inutile.

* * *

« Reste ici, tu veux ? le réprimanda Law.

_Tu es celui qui m'a dit de bouger, protesta Kid.

_Oui, quand je te le dis et non pas quand l'envie t'en prend.

_Peut-être que je n'aime pas que tu me donnes des ordres, dit Kid et il siffla instantanément de douleur lorsque Law appuya sur l'une de ses récentes blessures cicatrisées. Putain mais pourquoi ?!

_Ne te moque pas de moi.

_N'es-tu pas censé te comporter comme un médecin et t'inquiéter de mon bien-être ? se plaignit de nouveau Kid, lui lançant un regard agacé que Law ignora.

_Ces blessures ne vont pas se rouvrir pour quelque chose comme ça ou je ne t'enlèverais pas ces bandages.

_Attends, tu ne m'as pas mis ces bandages parce que je me suis retourné le coude ou un truc dans le genre ?

_Mmh ? Non, c'était juste pour que tu ne te rouvres rien.

_Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu bouger mes deux bras toute la semaine ?! hurla pratiquement Kid, se rappelant l'inconfort que cela avait été de devoir cuisiner avec une seule main.

_Techniquement, oui, répondit Law, souriant légèrement.

Kid le fusilla du regard, essayant de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre, lorsqu'il décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de se quereller.

_Tu es un bâtard.

_Tu es fâché ? demanda Law, coupant le dernier bandage et le jetant dans la poubelle à papier qu'il avait amené dans ce but.

_Peut-être, sourit Kid. Je pourrais te pardonner si tu me branlais.

Law sourit aussi.

_Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Il glissa l'une de ses mains vers l'entrejambe de Kid.

* * *

Kid jura à voix basse pendant qu'il se débattait avec ce maudit couteau. Il avait bien pensé à utiliser un scalpel, étant donné que la forme et la taille auraient bien mieux convenu pour cette tâche mais il avait écarté l'idée lorsqu'il s'était souvenu de la menace de Law.

Pour un type avec autant d'équipement médical, ça ne le tuerait pas d'acheter quelques outils décents.

Kid sourit lorsqu'il perçut un son distinct sous la lame de son couteau indiquant qu'il avait réussi. Il avait même réussi à le faire avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine.

* * *

Ce jeudi, Law quitta l'hôpital soulagé de ne pas avoir à marcher ces dix longues minutes dans le froid pour rentrer chez lui pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Bien sûr, c'était ridicule, étant donné que, en janvier, le temps irait même en empirant plus encore mais, pour le moment, il était reconnaissant pour ce répit et ce repos. Qu'importe à quel point il aimait travailler à l'hôpital quand on ne lui ordonnait pas de tâches stupides, il appréciait quand même toujours les congés.

Il entra dans son appartement en pensant à de chaudes couvertures, un confortable canapé et des corps chauds. Il retira son manteau, heureux de l'accueil plus que bienvenu de la température élevée régnant dans son appartement.

_Attends. Elevée._

Law se retourna, confus, pour voir Kid assis nu sur le canapé, affichant un sourire plus que satisfait, deux radiateurs fonctionnant à la perfection à ses côtés.

«…Eustass-ya ?

_Salut Law. Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

_...Pourquoi es-tu nu sur mon canapé ?

Kid rit.

_Parce que je le peux, évidemment. Tu as besoin d'un nouveau couteau, par contre.

_Tu as réparé les radiateurs avec _un couteau_ ? demanda Law, incrédule.

_Et quelques autres petites choses.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu veux dire en-dehors du fait que je passe la plupart de mon temps ici ?

_Oui.

_Tu peux le considérer comme un cadeau te prouvant que j'accepte ton offre.

Il fallut un moment à Law pour réagir et il eut l'impression que kid voulait sourire mais il n'en semblait pas moins sérieux pour autant.

_Tu acceptes ? demanda Law.

_Oui mais si Doflamingo me tue, sache que je trouverai un moyen de revenir te hanter pour l'éternité, dit Kid en plaisantant à moitié mais Law ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, trop occupé qu'il était à retirer son pull et sa chemise en les passant par-dessus sa tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Il fait chaud, répondit-il, se débarrassant aussi son pantalon.

Law s'approcha de Kid et se laissa tomber à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, le regardant.

Kid se lécha les lèvres.

_Et maintenant ?

Law sourit.

_Je vais te montrer ma gratitude.

Et Kid sembla encore plus content à cette déclaration, si son membre, maintenant tremblant et qui avait commencé à réagir lorsque Law s'était déshabillé, était quelque chose à prendre en compte.

Law le saisit à une main et, sans rompre le contact visuel, approcha ses lèvres plus près de lui, soufflant sensuellement sur la peau ardente et, saisissant ses testicules de l'autre main, les caressa doucement de son pouce. Il sourit, admettant qu'il avait peut-être un peu fait trainer en longueur la période sans fellation juste pour agacer Kid et, écartant les lèvres, laissa courir sa langue le long de son membre.

Law inclina la tête sur le côté, ses doigts se mouvant lentement sur sa longueur. Il laissa également ses lèvres courir sur toute la longueur, de la base jusqu'au bout, en léchant la pointe avant de refaire le chemin inverse avec sa langue.

Kid gémit et Law sourit contre sa peau, levant le regard pour voir le roux le fixer avec des yeux avides et affamés.

Décidant qu'il l'avait suffisamment torturé avec cette attente, Law le lécha de nouveau jusqu'au bout de son membre, les doigts de l'une de ses mains suivant le chemin de ses lèvres pendant que son autre main continuait de masser ses testicules. Puis, il ouvrit lentement la bouche, caressant Kid avec ses lèvres et enroula sa langue autour du bout de sa queue, emportant avec elle quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal qui s'y étaient accumulées et descendit, le prenant en entier en un seul mouvement.

Kid gémit et Law lui jeta de nouveau un regard de là où il était, voyant les yeux du roux mi-clos mais le fixant quand même ainsi que ses mains, avec les jointures blanchies, s'agrippant aux coussins du canapé.

Remontant, Law suça le membre de Kid et l'écouta laisser échapper un long gémissement. Souriant lorsqu'il eut atteint le bout, il passa sa langue autour et dit :

_Tu sais, Eustass-ya ? Il parla pratiquement contre sa peau. Je pourrais prolonger cela, à ce commentaire, l'expression de Kid n'avait pas de prix, mais je ne vais pas le faire.

Et il le reprit en bouche, le suçant jusqu'à la base ce qui l'empêcha de rire au ton soulagé du gémissement de Kid.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus après cela, seulement quelques caresses de sa main, d'autres va-et-vient et une aspiration de la pointe et Law le sentit sur le point de venir sous sa main, un fort gémissement s'échappant de la bouche de Kid. Law le prit à moitié en bouche pour pouvoir avaler tout ce qu'il put, en laissant un peu couler sur sa joue.

Law libéra le membre de Kid avec un dernier baiser sur le bout et posa sa tête sur le genou de roux, le regardant.

Kid s'était laissé tomber sur le dossier du canapé, une expression rassasiée sur le visage. Il sourit à Law.

_Ta bouche m'avait manqué.

Law sourit légèrement.

_La tienne me manque toujours. Tu me retournes la faveur ? Il fit un geste vers son membre érigé auquel il n'avait prêté aucune attention.

Pour toute réponse, Kid le tira par le bras, lui indiquant de se relever et Law bougea pour s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Kid bougeait pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

_Tu es sûr qu'il est bon pour moi de faire ça ? demanda le roux sur un ton taquin.

_Tes blessures ne se rouvriront pas pour cela.

_Génial. »

To be continued.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes ^^**

**Sinon, petite review :)**


End file.
